She's The Man
by BriRy18
Summary: When her twin brother Izuku becomes hospitalized, Izumi Midoriya assumes his persona to take the Entrance exam and ensure his acceptance to U.A. High School. However this one act of kindness gives her more than she or her brother bargained for.
1. Twin Bond

**She's the Man**

 **Summary: When her twin brother Izuku becomes hospitalized, Izumi Midoriya assumes his persona to take the Entrance exam and ensure his acceptance to U.A. High School. However this one act of kindness gives her more than she or her brother bargained for.**

 **Chapter 1: Twin Bond**

Inko Midoriya was pronounced dead at 12:43pm on her children's 12th birthday. She'd been preparing their birthday dinner, when a storage fire had caused the apartment building she was living in to explode.

Izuku and Izumi Midoriya, her twins, had thankfully been at school, but had come to find they had no home or mother to welcome them. Originally it was believed both of them were quirkless… but that horrific event had triggered something inside them. As they clung to each other, screaming in grief, their deep seeded quirks activated. Both of them possessed the quirks to enhance their body's natural abilities, their cries of agony became shockwaves, their grips on each other put bruises on the skin, and when the cops tried to console them, both ran, their speed, even as they clenched each other's hands, was unmatchable.

They ditched and dodged the police for hours, refusing to be taken in because they knew where it would take them. However, they were two 12 year old kids, with no family, and where to go.

"What are we gonna do now, Izuku?" Izumi cried as they sat on a bench near the train station. It was now dark outside. The air crisp and cool with fall, and Izuku pulled off his jacket to drape it around his sister. "Where can we go? We don't have anyone left."

"I don't know… but we can't stay here." Izuku clenched his hands in his pants pockets. The effects of their quirks had worn off, both were tired, and sore from the exertion of power. "If we stay, they might separate us. We can't let that happen, we're all each other has now."

"We can't just keep running, what about school? What about mom's body and her funeral arrangements, what about-" her mind whirling with worries and grief Izumi started to go into panic mode.

"Izumi and Izuku Midoriya…" a voice called out and had both of them jerking their heads up. They got to their feet when they saw the police badge and both looked ready to run but he held his hands up for peace. "Easy… my name is Detective Tsukauchi. I'm a friend."

"You won't take me away from my sister! I know the law says you have to put us into juvenile services but you have to keep us together, otherwise we'll just keep running!" Izuku boldly told him and had Tsukauchi smiling.

"That won't be necessary, Midoriya-kun. According to the records we have, the rightful guardian is listed and I'll be taking you to him." He put a hand over his heart. "I swear it to you."

"What?" Izumi came out from behind him. "Our mom didn't have any family left… our grandparents died when we were babies."

"Wait… our father?" Izuku suddenly spoke up. "Is it our father?"

"No, but why don't I let him make the introductions. Come." He motioned them to his car. "You've both have had a long day. I'm sure you're tired and could use some food and sleep."

The two of them looked at each other, and gripping each other's hands they nodded and walked with him. They were taken to the police station where they were fed, and able to take small naps in the breakroom. At nearly one in the morning the doors to the station opened, and a short elderly man walked in hobbling on a cane. It surprised them both to see he was wearing a hero's costume.

"So, these are my new wards, huh?" Gran Torino tapped his cane smiling. "Good evening."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Izuku asked keeping a protective arm around his sister.

"You can call me Grandpa Torino… and I'll be taking your charge as of today. I've finished the paperwork, so come on you two, I'll take you to my home." He turned and waited for them. Izuku and Izumi looked to each other, teary eyed and worn, but followed obediently.

Torino lived south of Tatooin, in a small town on the outskirts of the countryside. The population was small, and the crime rate next to nonexistent. It was the perfect place for them to mourn in private.

Over the next few days Gran Torino took the time to analyze and admire them. The two looked very much alike, had they both been boys they'd be identical. Still Izumi had fair skin, delicate hands, almond shaped eyes, and hair long and curly around her face. Izuku was thin, and despite the boyish physique he had a feminine gait when he walked. His short crop of hair was thick and curly like his sisters but rested just above his earlobes.

In personality they were similar but didn't quite match up like their looks did. Izuku was honest and studious, and even when trying to show courage, and fight back his eyes plainly showed the fear inside him. And while Izumi was shy and quiet, he often saw a flicker of fight and spark lying just under the surface. He imagined she had a temper hidden behind that quiet demeanor of hers.

He had plans for them, especially now that their quirks had awaken. It was his charge to guide them, and ensure they would stay safe, as their father had asked of him.

"So…" Gran Torino sat at the table, Izumi at the stove cooking breakfast, and Izuku scribbling notes his book. He'd bought them all new clothes and supplies, but because of his lack of proper funds he'd have to homeschool the kids himself since he couldn't afford tuition. "I've given both of you time to adjust to your new surroundings. It's time we got serious."

Izumi glanced back from the stove, and Izuku up from his book. Gran Torino scratched his temple… they even stared blankly at him the same way. Twins… powerful twins… scary.

"I heard you two have only recently awoken your quirks."

"That's right…" Izuku sat up straight. "The doctors believed we were both quirkless… something about our pinky toes." Izuku wiggled his toes, and lifted up his pinky finger staring at it curiously.

"Ah, Doctors. What do they really know?" Torino waved it off. "At any rate, the reason I was put in your charge is because of a promise I made to your father."

"Our father?!" Izumi nearly dropped the spatula. "You know who he is?"

"I do… but don't get excited because I was also told never to tell you the truth. That man will reveal himself to you sooner or later, in his own way."

"He's still alive," Izumi scowled at that and tapped her fingers irritably on her crossed arms. "Where the hell was he when mom needed help?"

"Izumi…" Izuku scolded. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" Izumi slammed the spatula down and turned off the fire. There… Gran Torino thought with a slight smirk. There was the temper he'd sensed. If the girl could argue, she could certainly fight. "We've never met the man, he keeps his distance, practically abandons us and thrusts us into the custody of other people. If he's really that concerned about our well being, then where the hell is he?"

"That's enough, Izumi. As I said before he'll reveal to you in time and you can ask me all these questions when he does. For now it's my job to make sure you're properly trained, and protected."

He smiled when Izumi put his Taiyaki in front of him then Izuku's proper breakfast in turn before sitting down herself to eat. After a firm bite of his breakfast he wagged a finger at them.

"You'll have to think hard on how you will use these quirks in the future."

"Izuku already knows what he wants." Izumi spoke up and smiled at her brother. "You want to be a Hero like All Might, don't you?"

Torino raised a brow when Izuku flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah well, yeah sort of."

"Izuku's always dreamed of being a hero, and he's idolized All Might for years." Izumi explained. "It's the reason why he's always kept a journal of all the heroes he's admired and writes down strategies and analyzations on their quirks and fighting styles."

"Is that so? Interesting, you'll have to have you show me that one day."

"I'll have to see if I still have any. Most of them went up in the fire, but I have a couple I wrote down from memory." Izuku fiddled with his bag and Izumi shook her head.

"Kacchan has one of them doesn't he? You said he wanted to borrow it."

"Uh right…" Izuku scratched his cheek nervously. "He may not have it anymore."

"Kacchan?" Torino questioned.

"Back home he has a friend named Kacchan. He's an amazing talent, and Izuku's always looked up to him, although he tends to be a jerk in my opinion."

"Kacchan just likes to brag," Izuku started and Izumi frowned into her tea.

"And be a bully." She finished. "Izuku has the heart of a real hero. The only thing he lacked is a quirk." She turned fully to her brother. "Now that you have one, Izuku, you can finally live that dream out."

"Ah, yeah, but I don't even know how to use it yet." Izuku looked at his hand flexing it. "For the past couple days I've been trying to activate it again, but nothing happens."

"One for All is not a quirk that's easy to control." Torino put in. "You will both need to learn to activate it and control it."

"One for All?" Izumi raised a brow. "Is that what it's called?"

"It is your father's quirk. Normally that power is passed down to only one per generation, but since the two of your are twins you're the first in nine generations to both possess it. It comes in many shapes and forms, but in essence it's an ability enhancer. Strength, speed, dexterity, even charisma. The more power you attain, the stronger the quirk becomes for the future possessor. Many have tried to steal this quirk for themselves through… forceful means, and it's dangerous to reveal its secrets to the world."

"Is that why we've never met our father, and why we're here with you now?"

"Yes, and if you truly want to be a hero Izuku, we have much to go over. Izumi what about you?"

"Hmm?" Izumi lifted her eyes up from her meal. "Me?"

"Yes, what would you do with One for All?"

Izumi thought about it, tapping her fingers on her teacup and smiling slowly.

"It doesn't matter as much to me as it does Izuku… but I'd like to be a hero as well. I want to be able to stand by him, and help him in anyway that I can." She grabbed Izuku's hand smiling.

"You have no aspirations of your own? Being a twin is good, but you're your own person, Izumi." Gran Torino started but Izumi shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand, no one ever does. Izuku and I...we've been together since birth, he's my best friend, and I'd do anything for him."

Anything. She repeated to herself while looking at her brother. Despite having no quirk her brother had always inspired her. Even when he was afraid even when he was against odds Izuku always found a way to fight back and protect what he cared about.

 **~Three Years Later~**

"Baka Brother…" Izumi frowned at her brother in his hospital bed. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I'm sorry, sis…" Izuku, bandaged from the neck down lay back against his pillow sighing. "I couldn't help it, no one was around. What was I supposed to do?"

"Call the police… call Grandpa… just because there's no heroes in this town doesn't mean you gotta save everyone yourself. You don't have a license, you don't have enough fighting experience, and now Grandpa is being reprimanded by the cops again. What will you do if he loses custody of us?"

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to say?" He grunted in pain and had Izumi's temper surfacing.

"That you'll never do it again!" She screamed at him rubbing at her tears. "Idiot."

"Don't cry, Izumi… I can't wipe them, they've got me bandaged like a mummy." He fidgeted and wrinkled his nose feeling it itch.

"Grandpa can't afford proper healers," she wiped at the tears herself and reached out scratching his nose for him and he sighed with relief. "You'll be in the hospital for months healing from this."

"Months?!" Izuku suddenly looked panicked and he slammed his head back. "Damn it… that means I'll miss the U.A. entrance exam."

"What?" Izumi's head shot up. "U.A? You were seriously gonna take that test?"

"Of course. It's the same place All Might graduated. Its the best school for heroes and-"

"The hardest one to get in. They only have a 1% acceptance rating you know. I hear their practical test is no joke either."

"I was prepared for that...but I guess it doesn't matter now." Izuku sighed his eyes going miserable. "There's no way I'd recover in time to take the test. I'll just have to wait and apply next year."

"You...really want to go don't you?" Izumi frowned and gripped her skirt in her fingers. "That's why you've been putting in all that extra time training and studying. Why you go off on your own for days at a time and come back drained."

"Yeah, now its all going to waste." Izuku shut his eyes tightly. "Kuso…I know I saved that woman but...now it all feels so useless."

"Brother…" Izumi looked down. She hadn't seen him this upset since the doctor told them they were quirkless. If U.A was what he wanted….she bit her lip before standing. "Leave it to me."

"What?" Izuku glanced up at her. "what do you mean leave it to you?"

"Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on getting better. I'm here for you, Izuku, I always have and always will." She clenched her first over her heart and smiled at him. "I won't let you down."

~ **Izumi~**

Easier said than done, Izumi thought. Even with Grandpa Torino busy at the hospital taking care of Izuku she found it hard to go through with her plan. She had tried to get a hold of the school and ask if her brother could take the test on another date after he recovered but was shot down immediately. There were too many interested students to accommodate just one inconvenience or so the representative told her.

So she'd go with the desperate plan B. Since Izuku couldn't take the exam, She'd take it for him. Izuku was smart and strong and would have certainly passed with flying colors. She just had to do well enough to get accepted and then he would prove himself come the beginning of the school year.

Cutting her hair would be the painful part. She thought about using a wig but worried it would fly off during practical. She'd always had long hair, and to see it in a pile on her bathroom floor made her heart drop.

She didn't even like the way it came out, all those short curls framing her face. She just looked like a cute girl with short hair. She needed to boy herself up. She tried taping her chest but her breasts were too big and she whimpered from the pain.

She needed help pulling this off and knew exactly who to go to.

"Hatsume-Kun?" Izumi poked her head into the basement room of the Hatsume household.

"Who is it?" Mavis Hatsume called from above in A sing song voice. Izumi scanned the room before looking up and going blue.

"Geh! Hatsume-kun! You're flying!"

"Ah Midoriya-chan! Aren't my new babies wonderful? I call them hover soles!" He lowered himself down and flipped up his goggles grinning. "They're my ticket to enter U.A support course."

"They're wonderful!" Izumi admired them and lifted a hand to run over the slick metal. I liked the buster jetpack you made but these are awesome and I bet real useful for heroes with floating quirks, help them gain speed and control."

"You know it. Now how can I help you, Midoriya-Chan?" his eyes twinkled. "Need me to make one of my super cute babies for yah?"

She laughed even as a sweat drop formed at her temple. She wished he wouldn't use her and his cute baby in the same sentence.

"Maybe though I wouldn't put it like that. I need you to help me turn into my brother."

Mavis scratched his cheek.

"Hmmm you want me to turn you into your brother? That's a curious request. How shall I do it?" He contemplated a moment looking her up and down and then thumping his hand on his palm he grinned. "I've got just the thing!"

He hurried off rummaging through his stuff and pulled out a full body jumpsuit.

"This! I made it for those heroes that want to appear intimidating. I'll just need to add a few modifications." He glanced back at her. "You'll want to change your hair as well."

"I already cut it what more do I have to do."

"It still looks too feminine. You should try a much bolder cut, something boyish and trendy. A side shave would look great on you and Midoriya-kun."

"A what?!" Izumi paled as Mavis searched around and pulled out a buzzer from a drawer.

"Leave it to me." He sent it revving and had Izumi bolting for the door.

"Oh no you don't… no, I said no gaaaaaahhhh!"

 **~twenty minutes later~**

Izumi whimpered as tears spilled down her cheeks. She'd been so frightened of the initial cut and now to see more if her hair on the floor broke her heart.

"Its for Izuku, it's for Izuku…"

"I've finished the modifications. Try it on…" he held out the bodysuit and Izumi numbly took it and walked behind a large machine to change. She slipped on the body suit and the moment she zipped it into place Izumi gasped as it moved and squeezed and molded until she was flat chested and sporting a six pack along her belly.

"Holy- Mavis! You're a genius!" Izumi admired herself in the mirror and saw her brother staring back. "That's his body shape to a T! The hair…" she slid her fingers over the buzz against her temple. The rest of her hair was curly and layered but the buzz added a chic edge that took away the feminine accents on her face.

There was only the slightest difference in their features now. Her almond shaped eyes, gentle brows, and the size of her feet was all that differentiated her and her brother.

"You'll need to recharge it overnight, it's a standard battery pack kept here in waist. I can shorten the sleeves to elbow length if you'd like.

"Yeah, that'll make it easier to hide under clothes. Other than that everything's great.

"So… what do you think of my cute baby Midoriya Chan?"

"I think it's perfect… and just what I need." She looked over her shoulder smirking. "Name your price Hatsume-Kun. I'll take it!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: New Fic, New universe… what's next? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. For those who don't know yet, the "Ask Briry" section is where I and the story characters can answer various questions asked by you the viewers. You all can ask whatever you like, providing it doesn't provide spoilers further down in the fic. So get creative!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Rivals Reunited**_


	2. Rivals Reunited

**She's The Man**

 **Chapter 2: Rival's Reunited**

She and her brother would have to submit to testing and experiments with new products, but Izumi thought it was a fair trade for the right to use Mavis' work. The body shaper he'd given her was the perfect tool to use for her disguise, and it was surprisingly light, like an undershirt. She slipped it on under her clothes, and waited until she was far enough away from the house before activating it.

She left bright and early to take the train and made sure to leave a note for her grandfather telling him she was out with friends and would return by dark. She managed to keep her haircut a secret by wearing hats, hoods, and bandanas, but something told her he already knew. Grandpa Torino had always been one step ahead of them no matter the circumstances.

It had been a long time since she'd seen her hometown. She pressed her face to the glass of the train window and sighed sadly. She would have to stop by the cemetery and leave flowers for her mother before leaving the area. Maybe even visit the apartment grounds, just to reminisce, and privately grieve a little.

Pushing depressing images out of her mind she concentrated on the task at hand. After exiting the train she quickly walked the mile to the school, and stood in front of the gates with wide appreciative eyes. The place was like a palace, with its shining windows, bold gold lettering, and ornate gates. Students from various schools filed in one by one, all ready to take their exams.

She and Izuku had been homeschooled so neither of them had a school uniform. Instead she'd chosen to wear a nice black shirt, and slacks, and kept the first few buttons loose the way she knew Izuku liked to wear it. Normally Izuku would wear a backpack but she hadn't felt like lugging his huge sack with her, and settled on a laptop back strapped over her.

Izumi felt the first flutter of nerves when she took the first few steps up to the school, and immediately pulled out a notebook to start jotting down descriptions. She wanted everything she saw recorded for Izuku. The more he knew about today, the better. Her lips moved and murmured as she wrote, and she let out a yelp when she felt a back against her back and an explosion ripple over it.

"Ow! Hey!" She whirled around, green eyes flaring with temper, and then blinked in wide eye surprise. "Kacchan?"

"Well, well, well if it isn't Deku?" Bakugo sneered at him. "Changed your look some, haven't you?"

"Humph, surprised you even noticed." Izumi narrowed her eyes on him. "I'm not quirkless anymore, Kacchan… so watch it!"

Surprise lit Bakugo's eyes, then a smirking challenge.

"Oh? Or What?" He leaned in snagging her face in his hands and squeezing her cheeks. "You gonna cry, Deku?"

She smacked his hand away, once again surprise lighting Bakugo's face.

"I'm not fighting you here, but push me and I won't hesitate to push back!"

"Since when did you grow a pair of balls?" He retorted crossing his arms and eying her suspiciously.

"Yesterday," she smirked at him and whirled around to walk away.

"Tch, all talk I bet." He waited a moment letting her get a head start before calling out. "Hey, Deku!"

"WHAT!?" She whirled back around snarling.

"How's your sister?" He asked casually walking casually up to him. Izumi's eyes narrowed.

"She's fine."

"I haven't seen her since your mother's funeral." He ruffled a hand through her hair and brushed a thumb over the buzz, his eyes narrowing some at the change. "She as ugly as you?"

Izumi grimaced and turned her nose up smacking his hand away again.

"Hideous, definitely not your type."

"Heh," Bakugo snorted out a laugh. "Can't wait to see her again, we'll have loads to talk about. Am I right?" He bumped shoulders with her and walked off. Izumi snarled in response and ruffled her hair back into place.

"You haven't changed a bit, Kacchan. You're still just a jerk."

She'd planned to avoid him the rest of the day, but fate had her grimacing when their numbers turned out to be consecutive and she got stuck sitting next to him. Bakugo lounged back in his seat as other students filed in and he glanced over watching her take notes.

"So does your sister have the same quirk as you, or is she still quirkless?" Bakugo suddenly asked.

"We both got our quirk at the same time when mom died. It's the same… but I guess you could say there are some differences." She glanced over frowning. "Why do you care?"

"I want to know how good you actually are. You obviously think you're good enough to take on this exam."

"I'm more than good enough, I'm getting into U.A!" She boasted and gripped the pen in her hand. "Mark my words, Kacchan."

"We'll see about that." He smirked and righted himself as the ceremony started.

 **~Practical Exam~**

Changing into her sweats had been a challenge. The locker rooms they used were gender specific and since she didn't want to get found out she ended up having to change in the middle of a room of naked boys. Luckily she had the bodysuit on and just slipped the sweats over it, but she got some odd stares that had her instinctively wanting to cover her chest.

She slammed the locker closed and hurried out before anyone could say anything to her. She joined the others in her group in front of Exam area Beta, and had to take long deep breaths to calm her nerves. Her fingers fidgeted and she ran them through the long part of her hair to keep them busy and from shaking.

The written exam had been easy, but the practical exam was where she knew she'd struggle. She wasn't a natural fighter like Izuku was, she didn't have his brute strength, and knowledge of battle strategy. All she had to go on was grace and instinct, and hoped that would be enough. Her eyes met with another girl, a cute brunette who offered her a shy smile before returning to her preparation. Izumi would have to ask her later where she'd gotten the cute track suit.

"You there…" a voice suddenly spoke behind her and had Izumi grunting in annoyance. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a boy that was nearly a foot taller than her, athletically built, and had a proud, dignified stance. During the briefing he'd spoken up boldly asking questions, and had had the nerve to call her out for muttering and being a distraction. Just great.

"Yes?"

"Why did you not wear a school uniform? It is proper protocol to come to these entrance exams representing the school you come from." He asked her, his voice polite, but his eyes narrowed in disapproval.

"I don't have a school, I'm-"

"What makes you think a prestigious school like U.A. will accept a delinquent dropout such as yourself?"

"Say what?" Izumi's temple throbbed in annoyance. She admitted the look she'd chosen did make her look a bit like the son of a yakuza, but that was no excuse for his blatant prejudice view. "I'm not a delinquent you-"

"Okay, start! What are you waiting for? There's no countdown in real life!"

Izumi blinked and looked behind her as the student all started rushing through the gate.

"Crap! I'm already behind!" She started running after them, and even as her legs moved she activated her quirk, remembering her grandfather's lessons.

" _Any quirk is an extension of your body. It's a part of who you are, and you simply have to let it emerge from you. Once controlled, activating it can be as easy as breathing."_

She felt the power pulsate through her, electrifying against her skin and filling her with a rush of adrenaline. In one quick burst of speed she caught up to the other entrants, and surpassed them by darting into an alley and using the enclosed space to bounce up and onto the roof. She leapt now from building to building, her eyes searching for robots, and found the bulk of them clustered together in the center of the stage. She jumped off and came down with a crash on top of a three pointer.

"Alright, Izumi…" she thought as the robots all turned to face her at once. Her eyes lit with challenge. "You can do this."

 **~Staff Viewing Room~**

Principle Nezu tapped his pawed fingers together as he watched the various screens. While they would all go over the tapes later and review the students individually, he preferred seeing things at first glance, and getting a sense of those who made a point to stand out amongst the pack.

The students would be given villain points, but in addition they were also analyzed for their various other skills such as information gathering, tactician, and overall combat power. A few already stood out to him, but he wanted to get the opinions and suggestions for him staff as well, and looked to his left.

"Well, All Might. You're the newest member here. What do you think of this crop of students?"

"They all have such amazing potential, but you can clearly see the fire more in certain individuals. Take that boy in group Alpha… his combat power is beyond impressive, but it is his drive pushing him to exceed expectations. You can see it in his eyes, and the way he moves so confidently through the stage." All Might rubbed his chin. "A bit frightening, actually."

"Agreed on both accounts…"

"Hmmm?" His eyes focus on the center screen. "That one there in group Beta." He pointed to the center viewing screen where Izumi's face appeared as she zipped out of the way of another robot and sent a shockwave through her fist to tear it apart.

"What about him?" Principle Nezu rubbed his chin narrowing his eyes on the candidate. "He seems to be doing well… and like the other boy he's got immense spirit."

"He… what's his name?"

"Hmmm…" Cementoss flicked through the student roster and found a match in facial recognition. "Izuku Midoriya, age 15."

"Midoriya…" All Might gripped the armrest of his chair and couldn't keep his eyes off the center viewing screen. "Inko…"

 **~Exam Arena Beta~**

How many points had she collected? Twenty? Thirty? Izumi had lost count, but just kept pushing her limits. WHatever robt she could find she plowed through and her limbs started to shake from the exertion. She stopped after plowing through a one pointer, and rubbed sweat from her brow and face panting. She was too flushed, and sweating too much. Her vision was starting to blur and she was feeling pain and fatigue in every muscle of her body.

"I can't stop now… I gotta keep- GAH!" She screamed and brought her forearms up to block her face as massive amounts of debris came crashing around her. Her eyes flew up at the massive robot that suddenly appeared and she cursed. It was the Zero robot mentioned in the packet, the one that would go crazy in tight spaces. Present Mic had advised them all to avoid it, and she could see why.

Turning on her heel she started to make a run for it, but heard a cry of pain to her left. She squinted through the dust and saw the girl from the gate trapped under debris, her face pale and sickly, and her hands trying to push at the rock but unsuccessfully. Without thinking she ran over and shoved the rock up.

"Are you okay?"

"My leg…" She whimpered and tried to stand and Izumi crouched down hefting her up piggy bag style.

"Hold on, I'll… SHIT!" She cursed loudly as the robot got closer and she made a run for it, the robot ate up ground faster than she could distance them, and with a jerk of its mechanical arm sent more debris flying, nearly crushing them.

"Hang on!" Izumi told the girl and powered up one for all leaping on top of the rubble and jumping a great distance. She heard screams and cries of other entrants as they tried to make a run for it. This was futile… if that robot wasn't stopped someone was gonna get hurt. She looked around, and spotted the guy who'd lectured her at the entrance staring at the robot in question, a look of debate on his face whether to stand against it or run.

"Hey!" She shouted at him to get his attention and she carried Ochaco over to him. "Take her."

"What?" Tenya stared at the supposed delinquent. "What are you-"

"Get as much distance from this thing as you possibly can, I'm gonna stop it in its tracks." Izumi turned to face the robot.

"Are you crazy? That thing is massive, and you get no point value out of it!"

"Who gives a damn about points!? This thing is gonna end up killing someone if we don't stop it!" She rushed forward leaping back over the rubble and jumping along the robot's body.

"What's he talking about, this is a test, not a…" His eyes suddenly narrowed as he looked down at the girl he held up. "A… test… of course!" His eyes flew up seeing Izumi fly up and up. "Amazing… how did he know?"

Izumi didn't know anything, except she needed to keep people from getting hurt. She leapt and jumped but couldn't get higher than its knees without it's arms blocking her path. Obviously her safe mode wasn't going to cut it. If she was gonna stop this thing, she couldn't hold back. She landed back on the ground, then immediately pushed the maximum power into her legs and flew sky high, quickly bypassing it's waving arms and up to its head.

" _One for All is empowered by emotions. The more you feel, the stronger your will becomes, and the stronger the will, the more power you can unleash."_

"This one's for you Izuku... 100% SMASH!" Izumi let her fist fly, felt the bones in her hand and forearm break on impact. The robot's head jerked back, the middle of its sensors pushed in and exploding until its body just crumbled like the debris.

She smiled at first watching it crumble but then she felt the pain and immediately paled. She tried to focus her energy, but her legs and arm were broken. "Shit!" She punched the air with her good arm so her body jerked to the side. She made a grab for the roof of the building and barely caught herself on it. She winced and struggled, trying to pull herself up. Her other limbs were useless and she was just dead weight.

She glanced down at the city below and cursed again trying to find the strength to pull herself up. The concrete crumbled from the damage the robot had inflicted and Izumi let out a gasp as she felt to the ground. She twirled her body in mid air seeing the concrete come up fast and she pulled back her arm in an attempt to unleash air to cushion her fall… then felt the smack against her cheek. A force levitated her a few feet off the ground before letting her fall safely. Wincing she rolled to her side, and saw the girl from before, laying atop a rock she'd levitated to get to her.

"Thanks…" She said with a weak smile, which the girl returned.

"Mnng, you're..mmmph welcome… bLEGH!" The girl returned before losing her cookies. The sight of it had Izumi laughing. The buzzer for the ending of the exam went off and Izumi could only smile, and hope what she'd done was enough.

 **~Later~**

After Recovery Girl had fixed her wounds, Izumi grabbed her gear from the locker and raced out without changing. She wanted to avoid Bakugo completely and thought it best to change outside of campus. She found a bathroom at the train station and slipped off the sweaty body shaper, returning to her girl form. She sighed with immense relief and promised herself she'd never complain about wearing a bra again.

She tugged on fresh jeans, t shirt, and hoodie, and slipped a baseball cap over her hair to complete the look.

"Much better," she decided and made her way to the ticket booth to pay for her ride home. It was then she saw the flower cart just outside the train station. The elderly gentleman in charge was handing a pretty bouquet of red roses to a sharply dressed gentleman who nodded his head in approval before paying and walking off.

Her mother had always loved roses.

Deciding she had enough time to make a stop she paid for a bouquet of white roses, and took a local train to the old neighborhood. Where the old apartment complex had been was nothing but an empty lot. Families and friends of the other victims had littered the front stoop with candles, flowers, signs, and even boxed food in commemoration to their loved ones.

"Maybe I should have gone to the gravesite instead… but I felt I should come here." She knelt down lifting up a picture of an elderly couple she'd known from her childhood. "So many memories haunt this place… I hope you all have found peace." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Mama… I miss you."

"Deku!"

For crying out loud, she thought with a snarl, could sh not get five minutes of quiet with him around? Izumi turned her cold stare to Bakugo who was jogging up the hill to meet her.

"Wrong twin, Kacchan…" She turned sideways to accent her breasts. "Nice try, though."

Bakugo paused in mid stride and narrowed his eyes. "Izumi? Yeesh, you and your brother look scary alike from the back."

"Gee, what a way to make me feel so feminine and attractive." She fluttered her eyelashes in a mock tease then rolled them exaggeratedly. "If you're looking for my brother he's not here."

"Where is he then? I saw him at the U.A. exam and then he just disappeared." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I go where my brother goes most of the time… he's probably at the train station waiting for me." She set her mother's roses down beside the picture of the elderly couple and stood up. "If you'll excuse me-"

"I'll walk you back."

"No thanks," She shoved her arm out for him to keep his distance. "I'm a big girl I can find my own way back."

"You ever stop to think that maybe I just feel like walking with you?" He turned and followed her making her grit her teeth.

"Well did you ever think that maybe I don't want your company?" She snapped back.

"Too damn bad, you're getting it." He retorted with a snarl.

"What do you want, Bakugo?" She turned to face him with an exasperated sigh. "If you're just coming so you can razz my brother, then you can just turn back around and walk home because I won't let you."

"Who says I'm gonna razz him?" Bakugo sneered at her. "Maybe I just want to talk to him."

"Since when? All you've ever done since you've gotten your quirk is make Izuku feel inferior to you, and he's not! You've belittled him, beaten him, and called him quirkless, worthless, Deku for as long as I can remember. So don't talk as if you've suddenly had a change of heart."

"People change, you did!" He snagged her hat off her head making her gasp and snag for it. "You idolize your nerd of a brother so much you're even copying his hairstyle."

"Damn it, get lost, Jerk!" She snagged her hat, but he gripped her by the sweatshirt.

"Make me, tomboy!" He pulled her up to her toes, his head bending down, lips just inches from hers. Izumi stood breathless a moment, and then could only react. Her hair floated and flared as he quirk activated, and her fist came up punching him across the face.

His head jerked back and he toppled sideways to his knees rubbing his red cheek.

"Shit that hurt!" he cursed and shook the daze out of his head

"Yeah, well you deserve you arrogant asshole!" Izumi glared rubbing the back of her palm over her lips feeling a bit revolted at even being the slightest bit tempted to kiss him. "Be thankful I only used five percent of my power."

He glanced up from under his bangs, eying her body that continued to glow from her quirk. "So… this is what it looks like. Deku wouldn't show off his."

"He's not an arrogant boaster like you are. He only uses his power to help people, not to show off." She snarled at him. "If given the opportunity, my brother would kick your ass!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Bakugo laughed flashing his teeth in a sinister grin. "If that's the case I look forward to seeing him in school, if he makes it of course."

"Don't worry, he did, with flying colors!" She shouted and finally stomped off muttering under her breath. "I made sure of it."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Wow only the first two chapters and I'm already getting great responses! I'm so happy! So a few things, yes the original idea of this fic came from the Amanda Bynes movie "She's the Man" there will be some similarities, but I'm also including elements from other sources such as the Korean Drama "You are Beautiful," and the Japanese Drama "Hana Kimi."**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Surprise Dinner Guest**_


	3. Unexpected Dinner Guest

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Dinner Guest**

Izumi peeled an apple as she sat next to Izuku's bed. He'd finally been okayed to leave the hospital, but was still on mandatory bed rest and physical therapy. Izumi was like a mother hen, cooking, cleaning, and seeing to all of Izuku's needs… but he knew her too well. Izumi was hiding something from him, and hiding it by spoiling him.

"What's on your mind, Zumi?" He offered a small smile when her hand paused. "You've been real anxious for the last few days. Is there something on your mind?"

"No, not really… I'm just waiting for you to get better is all."

"Well you'll be waiting for a while." Izuku frowned and looked down at his left hand. "Doctor says I did permanent damage to it."

"What?" She dropped the apple and set the knife down to get to her feet. "Grandpa didn't say anything about that to me when he brought you home."

"He didn't want to worry you. It's nothing majorly serious, it's just I've got to be careful not to exceed my limits. Taking on that villain instead of running for help was a stupid mistake, and one that's gonna show." He looked down at his hand flexing the fingers a little. "I'll be a little scarred and deformed, but I can still use my fist as a fist."

"That's good at least… when you go to school you'll still be able to fight normally." She smiled at him and flexed her own fist. "You'll be fully healed by the time the new school year starts up, then everyone in U.A. will see what an amazing person you are, Zuku."

Izuku sighed and lay back on his pillows.

"You're still insisting they'll let me take the test?"

"Not exactly…" she rubbed her nervous palms together. "I'm saying, you already took the test."

"Huh?" Izuku blinked in confusion. "No I didn't, I've been in the hospital the whole time remember?"

"And I…" She pulled off the bandana she'd been wearing to show off her short hair and had him gawking. "Went to U.A. and took the test for you. We'll get the results any day now."

"You did WHAT?!" Izuku shot up in bed, ignoring the pain in his side and arm.

At the sound of his Grandson's shouts Torino looked up at the ceiling of his home with a scowl. He wondered what those two were talking about that had Izuku all riled up. Either way he'd collect the mail and then go find out for himself. He picked up the pile of letters on the floor, and his brow lifted when he saw the thick envelope from U.A.

"What's this?"

Izumi fretted as Izuku climbed out of bed and started tossing clothes on.

"Izuku what are you doing? Get back in bed!"

"No! We're going down there so you can explain yourself to the principal."

"Izuku, the acceptance letters are already on the way out. I self checked the written exam afterwards and I got a near perfect score, and I did fairly well in the practical portion, I know you'll make it."

"I didn't make it, YOU DID!" Izuku shouted at her. "I know your intentions were good Izumi, and I know you were just trying to help me out, but going down there and faking all this is the stupidest thing you've ever done!"

Izumi's eyes widened and went watery.

"Izuku…"

"Even if they didn't find out, even if I got accepted, none of it would mean anything because I didn't do it myself." He put a hand to his chest. "The scores aren't mine, they're yours, and if you do get accepted than you should have signed up for the test yourself! I'd be much happier knowing you were going then taking your hard work and claiming it as my own!"

"Izuku…" tears fell now and she bat them away. "I'm sorry I just… I didn't want to see you give up."

"I wasn't giving up… yeah I was depressed, but I haven't given up on being a hero. There are plenty of other schools I could go to, and even then I could put in for a transfer to U.A. later."

"You don't want to go later, you want to go now. I could see it on your face. You were so angry and upset at yourself. I just wanted to make you happy." She wiped her tears. "I did it for you. I want you to go to U.A."

"You both are going…" Torino stood at the doorway holding the letter from U.A, the contents opened and Torino's eyes looking angry. "This is a letter from Principal Nezu at U.A. and he wants you both to go down to his office for a private meeting. Whatever it is you two have done, you'd best prepare yourselves for the consequences of it."

 **~U.A. High School, Nezu's office~**

Principal Nezu was nothing like what Izumi had imagined him to be. The small mouse like dog sat behind a desk that was more catered to a man of gargantuan size… but somehow he still managed to look intimidating. The moment they'd walked in, and Nezu welcomed him in his squeaky voice, Izuku had confessed everything. He raised his good hand and forced his sister's head in a proper bow.

"That's the whole story, Principal Nezu. We're both sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Please," Izumi added on letting her head hang low. "Don't punish my brother for this, Principal Nezu. It was all my idea. He wanted to get into U.A. so badly, and I wanted to help him. Please forgive me for my naivety."

"This is troubling." He finally spoke tapping his pawed fingers together. "I thank you both for coming forward with the truth. However, I called you here because I was already aware of the situation. I knew it was not Izuku who truly took the test."

"Eh?" Izumi's head shot up and she went upright. "How?"

"Our sources told us of your brother's hospitalization, and the fact he had an identical twin sister. After reviewing the tapes, we came to the conclusion that you were not the brother, but the sister."

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head again ashamed. "I'm so sorry." She wanted to weep but held it in.

"What's more troubling is what am I to do with the student who not only passed, but scored the highest in both the written and practical exam?" Principal Nezu couldn't help but smile when shock registered on both twin's faces.

"Eh?" Izumi pointed to herself. "You're talking about me? That doesn't make any sense, I only scored like 30 or so villain points, and I know for a fact there was at least one student with a higher score than that."

"You're correct, you only scored 32 villain points, but adding your rescue points in-" he started and had Izumi mumbling in thought.

"Rescue points…" She thought about it then gasped. "That girl… you mean I scored points for saving that girl from the Zero robot?"

"Exactly," The principal stood up on his desk and walked to the edge to get a closer look at the twins. "You not only saved her, but you prioritized helping others over adding to your point value. That kind of selfless act is exactly the kind of thinking a hero should have, and deserves its own form of score. Each act is scored by a panel of judges, and your total rescue points came out to sixty, which makes your overall total of 92. It's one of the highest accumulated scores we've ever had here at U.A."

"Amazing…" Izuku's eyes glittered with pride and he pat Izumi's back smiling. "That's seriously amazing, Izumi!"

"Yeah," tears fell freely as the shock gave way to sadness and she rubbed them away. "I just… I wish it counted for something."

"As do I, Izumi...I hate to waste such a talent." Nezu continued and sat at the edge of his desk. "So tell me, something. Have either of you heard of the Discreet Hero, Anonymous?"

"Yes sir…" Izuku answered. "He was said to be an unknown hero, whose identity was so secret not even the police truly knew who he was. The only proof he even existed were the notes and symbols delivered with the villains."

"You sure know your hero facts, Izuku, I'm impressed." He smiled and rubbed his chin. Just as he thought, the brother reflected on the sister. Both were impressive young adults. "Because of his discretion he has accumulated one of the largest quantities of villain captures to date, even more so than All Might himself. It is discretion itself that is his weapon against crime, for if no one is aware of his true identity, than no one can use that against him."

"For a true hero isn't in it for the money, glory, or fame!" A boisterous voice spoke outside the door, and the twin doors opened to reveal All Might. He strut in, all grin and business with his glittering smile, and royal blue costume. Izuku was fanboying immediately, ignoring his wounds to turn around and ogle at the mighty super hero.

"ALL MIGHT! IT'S REALLY HIM!"

All Might came to stand next to Nezu and crossed his arms. He stared at the two twins, his heart swarming with emotion. They both looked so much like Inko.

"Principal Nezu and I are the only ones here at U.A aware of your situation, young Midoriyas. We wanted to keep it discreet until we could find out your true motives, particularly you, Izumi."

"My motives?" Izumi blinked, a little star struck herself.

"Yes, we've had many students with powerful drive and determination. Young Bakugo for instance had a powerful drive and while he performed well, he lacks the kindness and selflessness that you possess. You out scored him because of those qualities, which is what a true hero should possess. How can a school made for training heroes, not accept someone like that?"

Izumi's eyes filled again, joy, and guilt overwhelming her and she bowed her head in shame. "Thank you… but I can't accept. It's not right. It's true I want to be a hero, and I'd love to go to U.A but it's my brother who deserves this. This is what he's always wanted. He dreams of-."

"Do it, Izumi." Izuku interrupted her and gripped her shoulder with his good hand. She looked up at him, the tears spilling. "Go to U.A… for both of us."

"Zuku…" she sobbed and wiped her tears. "I can't… I can't go to U.A. without you."

"You won't have to… because I'm accepting you both." Principal Nezu clarified and picked up a cup of tea from his desk and sipped as the two gave him wide eyed stares again. "Granted I'm bending the rules to accommodate you, but as I said before I hate to waste such an amazing talent. So I'm going to propose a solution that is a bit unorthodox, but if we pull it off, both of you will be able to attend U.A. together… providing Izuku proves himself."

"Really?" Izumi smiled and gripped her brother's hand. "We can go together?"

"Yes… and here's how it's going to work. Izumi, since you're the one who actually took and passed the hero test you'll be put into the Hero Course, but you'll remain posing as your brother."

"EH!?" Both twins reacted with wild expression that had All Might stifling a laugh. They were too much alike, and it was no wonder Izumi was able to pull off looking like Izuku.

"Izuku is the one that registered to take the Hero course, so you will be taking the classes in his stead. In the meantime you'll be enlisted in our independent study program, which Izuku will be taking in your stead since he's unable to properly take hero classes in his current condition."

"So…" Izumi tried to wrap her brain around this. "Basically I just have to act like my brother until his wounds are fully healed?"

"In a sense, but remember what I said, he has to prove himself." Nezu sipped his tea again. "Two months after the first day of school, the U.A. Sports Festival will take place. It will be on that day the two of you will perform as yourselves and combat with the other students for the top prize. If you perform well Izuku, and keep up your grades in the independent study course, I will consider that performance as your true test, and you can then participate in the hero courses as yourself, rather than your sister. Izumi you in turn will have to remain diligent, if you perform well, I will make your transcripts official and have you transferred into the hero course with your brother."

"What happens if we perform badly?" Izumi wanted to know.

"In your case, Izuku, you will remain in independent study, or be transferred to a different course such as generals or business. In your case, Izumi, without a passing performance you'll be expelled."

Both of them went blue in the face. The Sports Festival would determine both of their fates. They'd have to give it their all so neither of them would get left behind.

"I have a few questions, if you don't mind. The first is, I know he's the number one hero and all, but why are you here All Might?"

"Ah, that's because starting this year I'll be the newest teacher at U.A. Academy… and as such I'll be in charge of Hero Basic Training… and-" he looked at Izuku. "Independent Study."

"Are you serious?" Izuku's eyes went brilliant again. "You're gonna teach me personally?"

"That's right," he gave a thumbs up. "Two months is more than enough time for your wounds to heal, whatever time we've left will be spent training you up for the Sports Festival. Since Izumi will be receiving proper training, it's only fair you get the same."

"Thank you so much!" Izuku bowed over and over, Izumi fretting as his bandages start to come undone. "It's a real honor!"

"The second question I have…" Izumi started as she rebandaged her brother while he geeked out. "...is as much as I appreciate what you're doing for us, is it really alright for you to be going to such lengths to accommodate my brother and I?"

"As I said before I hate wasting talent. You will be properly punished for breaking the rules. For starters you will both be under close surveillance. We're going to set you both up in the co-ed Dormitories right here on campus and you'll be under house arrest until the Sports Festival. Which means you cannot leave school grounds without permission or accompaniment with a teacher."

"Coed dorms? So we will be living with other students? Won't that make things a little weird and difficult considering our situation?" Izuku asked.

"Not as much as you think. The two of you will have adjoining rooms and since you're taking independent studies for your sister you won't have to leave there much. I must warn you Izumi you must keep your identity a secret until the Sports Festival. If you're found out by your classmates then the arrangement is off and you'll both be expelled."

Izumi paled but nodded. This wasn't how she expected her brother to get into U.A. bit if it meant her brother could fulfill his dream she didn't mind pretending to be a boy just a bit longer.

~ **Torino House~**

They both received a long lecture from Grandpa Torino when they returned home. Izumi in particular was grounded from leaving the house until school started. She did her best to sweeten him up some by making him his favorite foods, but the old man held a grudge.

As they sat down to dinner Izumi took her place at the stove, adding seasoning to some curry, and glanced back when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?"

"Don't know.. Maybe someone got lost." Izuku stood up and hobbled to the door. When it opened he was back in full geek mode.

"I AM HERE… with your school packets." All Might grinned and held out two boxes with their school papers, uniforms, and dorm room information.

"ALL MIGHT!"

"Toshinori?" Torino murmured, and thought things were slowly coming together in his mind why his two numbskull grandkids were welcomed to the school even after the stunt they pulled.

"Thank you for bringing them… would you like to come inside? We're about to have dinner, Izumi made lots." Izuku offered as All Might stepped in and set the boxes by the door.

"I'd love to, if it's no trouble, Gran Torino." He swallowed hard and rubbed his hands together nervously. He was in a suit now rather than his costume, looking professional but stiff.

"I have no problem with it. Izumi, set another place at the table!" He tapped his cane and Izumi quickly pulled up another chair and bowl for All Might. Though his massive body crowded it he sat down gingerly and eyed the splendor.

"It smells delicious, you must be quite the cook, young Izumi. Your talents continue to grow."

"Don't praise her, she's supposed to be in trouble." Torino scowled in Izumi's direction and had All Might tensing up.

"Of course what she did was wrong, but she had good intentions." He started to explain, then was quickly silenced by the glare from Torino. Clearing his throat he adjusted his tie nervously. "So, are you two looking forward to your first day of school?"

"I know I am," Izuku said immediately. "Even if it's just the independent study program, I've always wanted to go to U.A. It's the same High School you graduated from isn't it?"

"Yes, back then things weren't so flashy, but the basics have always remained the same. I only became a teacher this year so it may take some time for me to get used to it." He explained and sighed pleasantly when Izumi set curry and rice in front of him. "Thank you for the food."

"It was nice of you to deliver our boxes yourselves, All Might."

"Since the principal and I are the only ones aware of your situation it was a necessary precaution on our part. You have two uniforms in there by the way Izumi, one male one female, once you've finished the two months you'll be transformed into a young woman again."

"I'm only posing as a boy, All Might, I'm not actually turning into one." She said a bit grumpily.

"Izumi's always been a tomboy," Gran Torino said. "The day I met her I thought she was a quiet one, but boy was I mistaken." He laughed.

"Hey! I can be quiet." Izumi shoved a spoonful in her mouth and chewed thoroughly. "I just prefer to speak my mind."

"You've got a fiesty spirit, Izumi. I like that in a young hero. What about you Izuku?"

"Unfortunately Izuku's the quiet one." Izumi smirked at her brother watching him play with his food. "He was teased a lot when we were kids, and it made him a bit of a pacifist… but ever since we got our quirks he's been building confidence and spirit. He'll make you proud, All Might, just wait and see." Izumi boasted for her brother smiling brightly at him and making him flush.

"Thanks, Zumi."

"The bond you two have is wonderful." All Might dabbed a tear from his eyes. "It's truly beautiful to see. The day will come when you grow into fine young heroes, and you'll make your mark on the world. I cannot wait for that day."

Torino eyed All Might thoughtfully throughout the meal. Once it was finished All Might stood and said his goodbyes… but Torino followed him out, making sure to close the door so they weren't heard or followed.

"Toshinori…"

"It's been some time since I've gone by that name." All Might said with his back to Gran Torino.

"Fifteen years… to protect those that you loved you hid away your true self and became a full time hero. Inko understood your reasoning… but the children never got to know it."

"Ah…" he turned around eying his old teacher and friend. "You've taken good care of them over these years… but it is time I took personal interest. I can only protect them for so long. Would they have taken up normal careers I could have been content watching a far."

"When will you tell them the truth?"

"If both of them succeed in the Sports Festival, and begin to mold themselves into fulfledged heroes I will reward them by telling them everything. About their quirk, about their future… and about their father."

Torino nodded in approval and tapped his cane once.

"I'll look forward to that day."

 **~A few days later~**

"Why do I get the feeling that this whole secret identity thing is the real test and not the Sports Festival?" Izumi sighed and lounged on the top of her brothers bed as he gathered his belongings. It was a week before school would start and their rooms were stripped down to the bare minimums.

"You remember what the principal said about using discretion as a weapon? I think he wants us to use the fact we're twins with the same quirk to our advantage. It's a good strategy."

"True… but I don't think he quite understands what posing as a boy will require. I'll have to use the same changing faculties, the same bathrooms, the same showers... " her face went green. " I already saw more of Bakugo than I was comfortable with."

Izuku's hand flinched and his face went blue. He hung his head as depression crept in some.

"Right… Kacchan's going to be there. Guess you'll see him everyday."

The way his voice sounded had her raising an eyebrow. She sat up and walked around to kneel in front of him.

"Why does it sound like you're disappointed?" She scowled when he averted her gaze. "You've idolized him since we were kids, and you continue to call him Kacchan. Why is that?"

"Eh? Huh? No reason, really." He fumbled with one of his All Might figurines and wrapped it in paper before setting it in a box. Izumi shoved the box away and scooted all the way so they were eye to eye.

"I don't get it, why are you even friends with him? All he ever does is criticize and belittle you. It's all he's ever done."

"That's not entirely true…" he clenched his bandaged fist. "You just don't see what I see in him."

"All I see is a stuck up jerk." Izumi eyed him suspiciously. His nervous expression and fidgeting fingers were a clear sign of his discomfort with the subject."Why are you always defending him? No matter how mean he is to you, the things he says and does to you, you always defend him, why?"

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered under his breath his eyes hiding under his long bangs as his head bowed forward.

"What wouldn't I understand? I'm your sister, your twin, what could it possibly be that you'd have to hide it from me?"

"I LOVE HIM, ALRIGHT!?" Izuku snapped it out and Izumi's eyes widened at the tearful confession. He completely slumped backward. His bandaged fingers curled in his hair and his legs drew up to his chest to curl up for comfort. "I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"You're right… I don't." She slumped back as well. "I don't understand what you see in him."

"His personality is twisted, I won't deny that. He's always angry, always abrasive but I can still see the good things. The same qualities that made me like him when we were kids." He laughed a bit and sniffled. "Determined, goal oriented, and he never gives up no matter what obstacles he faces." He looked up at his sister now, seeing a frowning thoughtful expression on her face. "He actually reminds me of you, sometimes."

"IN WHAT WAY!?" Izumi snapped and growled. Her eyebrow twitched, and her temple throbbed. Izuku wasn't sure whether to cower or to laugh at her expression.

"In the good ways. You both fight hard for what you believe in. You both look to better yourselves, but have a strong sense of pride. You can both be kind, but more often you like to lecture and show off your temper."

Izumi's brow continued to twitch in irritation.

"I'm not a bully like he is."

"You're right, Kacchan can be a bit of a bully… but pay close attention to his actions. They're not as black and white as you make them out to be." He smiled and dashed away his own tears. "I'm sure if you did that you'd see all the good qualities in him that I do."

"Tch, I doubt it." She huffed then sighed heavily. "Still I can't believe I've lived with you all this time and I didn't know you were gay."

Izuku went a bit green in the face.

"Just for Kacchan… if I imagine myself with any other guy I feel sick."

"Maybe you're just a masochist to match his sadistic personality. Either way, Zuku, this doesn't bode well for you." She started prepping another box and packing for him. She didn't notice her brother's smile go sad and a bit bitter.

"Yeah… I know." Especially since…. Izuku thought to himself… the twin Kacchan had feelings for, wasn't him.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Not gonna waste anytime let's get right to the questions!**

 **JocoRivera asks Izuku and Izumi:**

 _ **"Do you guys have nicknames for each other?"**_

 **Izumi: Normally we just call each other by our full names, but I like calling my brother Zuku from time to time**

 **Izuku: and in turn I call her Zumi.**

 **Briry: So if you guys had a team name would it be called ZukuZumi… oooh Zuruzuru Zuruzuru! Don't mind me my brain is fried. I'll try and have the next updates for this and the Midori series up soon. Stay tuned!**

 **Next Chapter: First Day**


	4. First Day

**She's the Man**

 **Author's Note: The gender swapping is gonna get a little confusing with a lot of He/She, his/her, him/her mix ups where Izumi is concerned so I apologize in advance.**

 **Also For those following the other Midori Arc, no worries this will not in anyway shape or form keep me from updating the other fics. Can't say the same about the Kingdom Hearts fics because once I fixed one problem, two more popped up so I'm a bit frustrated at this point. Anyway, ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4: First Day**

Izumi could already tell the first day of school was going to be difficult. From the moment her and Izuku moved into the on campus dorms, nerves and tension were on an all time high. They had an entire floor to themselves, but she didn't expect that to last. Sooner or later this place would be crawling with students, and the game of mistaken identity would begin.

To keep up appearances, Izuku got his haircut the same as Izumi, a change he had to get used to. On top of that the two had to figure out together what his costume would look like, and what features to add. The end product wasn't particularly her style, but she wouldn't be wearing it for very long. She had plans for her own costume, one that would show the differences between them when the time came.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" She muttered under her breath and adjusted the school uniform. Izuku locked himself up in his room with the homework packets All Might had shoved at him, leaving her to her own designs. The fact he was content staying in his room for hours at a time just showed another angle to how her and her brother differed. They may look alike, but people were bound to realize the differences once Izuku started school as himself. "I better avoid social interaction for the time being."

Particularly, she added silently with a grim face, if Bakugo was around. She'd riled up during the exam and felt comfortable doing so because she hadn't expected to see much of him afterward. Now that they were going to the same school the two of them were bound to run into each other, and that didn't bode well for herself, or Izuku. If she said or did the wrong thing, Bakugo would most certainly notice.

"Maybe I'll get lucky and he's not in my class." She mumbled and pulled back the door to Class 1A.

"Don't put your foot on the desk!"

"AH!?"

Immediately her hopes were crushed when Bakugo's loud obnoxious voice mixed with the authoritative one of Tenya Iida. Didn't that just figure? Her two least favorite people were in her class, and Bakugo just happened to be seated directly next to hers. Great, she closed the door behind her quietly, just great.

"Just what high school did you graduate from you side character?" Bakugo laughed.

"I attended Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida." Iida adjusted his glasses and frowned in disapproval of Bakugo's behavior.

"A private school, so you're some kind of elite? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!" Bakugo grinned at him making Iida shudder back.

"Crushing? Should an aspiring hero really be saying those words?"

"Tch…" Bakugo turned up his nose, then glanced over at the door where Izumi stood, hands in pockets her eyes narrowed on the two of them. Instantly his grin spread and his eyes went deadly. "Well well well, if it isn't Mr. Top Score… guess your sister wasn't talking out of her ass after all."

"Hello, Kacchan." Izumi muttered as she walked past a stunned Iida to set her bag down on her desk. The books hit the floor when Bakugo kicked the desk against the wall and Izumi's temple throbbed with annoyance. Don't provoke him, don't aggravate him.

"You know I went looking for you after the exam, and you just up and disappeared. I figured you'd bombed so bad you didn't want to show your sorry face." He laughed and stood up so they were toe to toe. He bent his head down trying to get her to look at him. "Imagine my surprise when I found out you not only beat me, but also got top marks. You really are a fucking nerd, Deku."

Seriously? Izumi's teeth clenched. What the hell was so attractive about this? Her brother was a goddamn idiot.

"Be pissed all you want, but I gave you fair warning at the exam not to mess with me." She turned her eyes on him finally, fight and aggravation lighting in them. "So back off."

"Don't mess with you? How about you not mess with me? You've been holding back… but don't think that just because you scored the highest in the exam means you're better than me. I'll fucking kill you."

"You're right," she crossed her arms. "You could easily beat me… if you'd stop being a dick,"

"Say what!?" Bakugo growled but iida moved between them.

"Now, now, no more arguing. We're all classmates." He moved Izumi over a step so he was between her and Bakugo, then bowed his head. "I owe you an apology, my name is Tenya-"

"I know, I heard your introduction earlier." She heard the snap in her own voice, and knew Izuku wouldn't sound anything like that. She sighed heavily, and glanced around the classroom. All eyes were on them. So much for avoiding social interaction. She offered a strained smile. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you."

"Midoriya-kun, you were inspiring during the practical exam. You figured out how the test would be scored and I had to admit but you're-"

"I didn't and I'm not," Izumi correctly quickly and felt annoyance and irritation bubbling. She tried desperately to hold onto the reigns of her temper but her mouth wouldn't stop moving. "People were getting hurt, and all anyone was doing was running away. That isn't what a hero should do when others are in danger."

"Ah! Curly head!" Ochaco broke the tense moment when she walked into the classroom. She jogged in to join the conversation, "I knew you'd get in, that punch of yours was amazing!"

The girl was like a breath of fresh air. Izumi smiled, unable to help it.

"Thanks… and thanks again for the save." She glanced at Bakugo who was staring intensely with a firm glare. Frustrated Izumi pointed at Ochaco, surprising her. "It's because of her that i scored higher than both of you. The two of you out performed me when it came to intense combat power, and strategy, but when I saw her get hurt I didn't think, I didn't plan, i just reacted. It doesn't make me better than you, so if you want the top spot so badly, Bakugo, then take it." She motioned her hand out as if showing off a prize. "Because I know where my priorities as a hero lie."

"Well said," Momo Yaoyorozu murmured from the back of the class and glanced over to her right at Shoto Todoroki. The two of them were the top students to make it through recommendations, and they were already aware of some of what the other could do. "Don't you think so, Todoroki-san?"

"Ah…" Shoto nodded his eyes intent on Izumi even as she took her seat. "It'll be interesting to see if he's got bite to go with that bark." He commented and raised a brow when he saw her pull out a notebook and start scribbling in it. "Who the hell takes notes before a class?"

"That's enough chitchat!" Aizawa, the homeroom teacher spoke from the doorway. He looked groggy and disheveled, and nothing like your typical teacher. After introducing himself he pulled out P.E. uniforms and tossed them at the class. "Let's jump right in, put these on and meet me on the field."

 **~U.A. Outfield~**

It was only the first day and already Izumi was forced to change in the same locker room as the boys. So she averted her eyes, keeping them ahead on her locker or down on the floor. Thanks to Mavis' modifications to the body shaper, its short sleeve design was just right for fitting underneath the sports uniform. Still she felt super uncomfortable, and quickly changed and exited the locker room.

Bakugo paused, his shirt halfway on as he watched Izumi walk out. His lips scowling deep.

"Something's up with you, Deku, and I'm gonna find out what." He yanked on the shirt and slammed his locker closed.

Once outside it was announced they would go through a quirk assessment test. No opening ceremony, no orientation. It was outside the box, which was the appeal of U.A. the school itself followed no guidelines, and the teachers ran their classrooms as they saw fit. For Shota Aizawa, the first day was figuring out if his lot had any true potential to become heroes. Those with no potential, he showed no mercy to, and expelled.

"Midoriya!" Aizawa called out and had her tensing up. Her eyes lifted up and she grunted wondering why she kept getting pushed into the limelight. "You were top score in the entrance exam. What was your highest reading for the softball throw in middle school?"

"I don't know, my sister and I were homeschooled." She crossed her arms, people whispering around her and Aizawa raised his brow. Sighing she tapped an impatient finger along her bicep, thinking about the last time she took an assessment test. "If I had to guess… I'd say around 50 to 60 meters."

"Sounds about right for a boy your size, come then, try it with your quirk." He motioned her over and put her in the circle. He placed the ball in her hand and Izumi stared at it thoughtfully. Izuku had more power than she did, but she wasn't a weakling… she just had to use a full cowl at the highest percentage without hurting herself.

She glanced to her right, seeing everyone watching her and decided…

"Screw it..." Since she was here, she may as well show everyone what she could do. She wound up, her body electrifying with her quirk, hair floating, and muscles bunching. She threw the ball screaming out a roar as she let it fly. Bakugo's eyebrows rose up and his fingers tightened to fists in his pants pockets. He'd seen the quirk before when Izumi had punched him, and watching Deku let loose was almost identical. The two really did have the same quirk.

"Know your own maximum first," Aizawa took a look at the reading and gave a nod of approval. The kid may be small, but he had talent. "That is the most rational way to form a foundation as a hero." He held up the number showing 750 meters. The class all shouted in awe.

"Whoa, you're serious?" Kaminari Denki muttered under his breath. "That's insane."

"We can use our quirks as much as we want!" Sero Hanta said fully pumped up. "The hero course is awesome!"

Awesome, Izumi agreed flexing her fingers as she joined the group again, but difficult. She felt the twinges from using her quirk, and knew she'd have to pace herself and try not to stress her muscles, or she'd just wind up breaking them again like she didn't against the Zero bot.

Aizawa had planned to announce that he'd expel the one who came in last, but seeing Midoriya's quirk had changed his mind. Despite having received the top score, his expectationss had been low because he had also heard the kid had broken both legs and an arm in the process. Someone who got hurt using their quirk had zero potential… but watching the quirk in action, he could see the kid had control. His eyes travelled over the others. He'd make up his mind whether or not to expel someone depending on how the results came out. Those without potential didn't need to be a hero.

"Deku…" Bakugo stepped up to the starting line with Izumi next to him. "Don't hold back in these tests…I'm going to beat every one of your scores while you're at your best."

"This isn't a contest, but fine." Caution forgotten, Izumi let her lips slowly curved in challenge. "We'll see who comes out on top, Kacchan."

"On your mark…" They bowed down into starting position, "Get set," Izumi's back arched up, the line of her body feminine and elegant even with the shaper doing its job. Bakugo's eyes glanced only briefly at her, watching as light traveled from her head to toe. He had an uncomfortable moment of arousal, and that one second of distraction cost him. For as soon as the signal went off Izumi blasted forward ahead of him. He cursed and launched himself forward with an explosion quickly catching up and matching pace as he let his hands explode behind him like jet packs.

"3.95...4.05…" the robot recorded as Izumi pulled ahead by milliseconds. She panted and turned around smirking back at a cursing Bakugo.

"What was that about beating me… Ah!" She ducked a blast snickering as Bakugo chased her around.

"Don't get cocky you little bastard!"

"Is it just me…" Kirishima watched the two run around. "Or does Midoriya and Bakugo have a weird relationship?"

"It's not just you… I can't tell if they're on good terms or bad terms." Kaminari agreed rubbing the back of his head.

"A rivalry between men," Ochaco announced. "One always trying to outdo the other. Both striving for the top! It's a never ending battle." She touched her heart making her words feel more poetic.

"That's so manly!" Kirishima pumped his fist grinning ear to ear. "Alright, it's time to get serious!"

The rivalry between Bakugo and Midoriya spurred on the rest of the class and lit a fire in them. As the two duked it out head to head in each category, the others pushed their quirks to the maximum just to keep up.

Todoroki wiped sweat from his brow as they finished the long distance run, and glanced over at the rivals in question. The more they competed, closer they seemed to get. Though they argued, the two butted heads in a way that was like friends battling in a game. It confused, and interested him. Midoriya interested him.

He wasn't entirely sure why… but the more he watched him, the more intrigued he became. The guy's methods and techniques were interesting, and inspiring. He could see his classmates getting revved up, and felt his own competitive spirit rise in reaction.

When others teamed up to do the toe touches and sit ups he waved a hand motioning Ochaco aside.

"I'll spot you, Midoriya." He knelt down as Izumi took her place.

"Eh? Um, alright… Todoroki isn't it?" She sat and got into position.

"Yes…" He motioned her to start and Izumi closed her eyes breathing as her quirk flowed out and she sat up in a slow and steady pace. "Your quirk is interesting… how exactly does it work?"

"It's…" she breathed and spoke betweens sit ups. "An mmmph enhancer. It amplifies my bodies natural abilities… the stronger I am, the stronger my quirk is."

"I see… so the wind from your ball toss was just the shockwave of your speed and strength increasing?" His grip tightened a little, and his brow rose when felt the slender skin of her calf. "Wow…"

"Wow what?" She paused mid sit up and looked him in the eyes. Because she was sitting up their faces were extremely close. She felt the blush creep up her cheeks when his fingers stroked up the calf, but his eyes remained on hers.

"You've got really soft skin. It's almost like-"

"Oi, oi, oi!" She lay back and started sitting up faster and faster. "Stop getting distracted and keep count! Baka!"

"Right…" he adjusted his grip over her pant leg, his lips twitching and wanting to smile. Yes… Midoriya definitely intrigued him.

 _ **~Assesment Results~**_

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bakugo and Izumi said aloud together as they looked at their results. The two of them had scored exactly the same, and had tied at third place behind Yaoyorozu and Todoroki.

"Well it's not all that surprising considering those two got in on recommendations." Ochaco pat Izumi's back. "Don't worry about it, you still did awesome! It's amazing you and Bakugo got the same exact score."

"Amazing? Try frustrating… I wanted to shut him the hell up." She muttered under her breath and rolled her tense shoulders. She glanced around at the students… then movement caught her eyes. She tensed up and went blue when she Saw All Might and her brother peering around the corner. Izuku was covered up, his hair under a bandana, thick glasses on his face and a hospital mask over his mouth.

"Seriously?"

"Something wrong, Midoriya?" Todoroki asked placing a hand on her shoulder and making her tense up.

"Huh? No, nothing, gotta go!" She quickly ran off towards the corner, her temper raging and she could hear her brother squeak in surprise as she grabbed him by the face and shoved him back before anyone could see them. "Are the two of you insane!? What the hell are you doing here? What if someone sees you?"

"Sorry… All Might and I were doing some physical work ourselves." He motioned to his own P.E. uniform. "And we just wanted to see how you were doing."

"What happened to your wounds? You were in bandages when I left this morning." Izumi looked him up and down.

"Recovery Girl fixed me up… All Might thought I should get in as much training as I can before the event." He flexed his fists grinning. "He's also going to tape all the classes for me so I can keep up."

Then why the hell was she here pretending to be him? She could be the one studying and such and he could be in class dealing with the frustrating Bakugo, the lecturing Iida, and the handsy Todoroki.

"I really hate you both right now." She sighed and stretched out. "I'm taking notes on the class and was gonna give you the details later, you didn't have to come.

"I wanted to see it for myself. You got third place in the assessments. That's amazing, Izumi."

"I was aiming for the top, you numbskull, why is it when I'm not trying to impress anyone I end up getting number one, but the moment I put any effort I'm shoved down?"

"Tis the way of life, I'm afraid. Still if you continued to show no effort your place in the spotlight wouldn't last." All Might spoke wisely and earned a glare from Izumi. Both ihmself and Inko had been very calm and moderate people, where had she learned this temper from…

All Might suddenly got a flashback of Gran Torino punching him in the gut and shouting at him. His face went blue. Oh… that's where.

"I should have just gone with my original plan and tried not to stand out at all. People are gonna notice our differences immediately once we switch back during the sports festival." She ran fingers through the long part of her hair.

"On the bright note, it looks like you and Kacchan are getting along better." Izuku smiled. "I'm glad."

"Just what quirk assessment were you watching?" Her eyebrow twitched. "We were arguing the whole time."

"No… you were laughing too." His smile brightened when Izumi's face lightened. "You were enjoying yourself, come on admit it."

"No way!" She shouted. "I'm only acting like this because I know how you feel about him and I don't want to ruin it for you. So don't get any ideas that the two of us would have any sort of bond because it just ain't happening, Izuku!"

"Deku! Where the hell did you go!?"

"Shit! Come on All Might!" She grabbed the man by the tie and ran off with him in tow so Izuku could deal with his crush. Izuku squeaked and held out a hand.

"Wait, Izu-"

"There you are!" Bakugo crunched his knuckles. "I've had just about enough of your running away!"

"Who's running?" Izuku offered a nervous smile. "At any rate, looks like we tied."

"Tch, the next time won't be so easy." He grabbed Izuku by the chin gripping it firmly. "You've been acting awfully weird."

"What do you mean?" Izuku blinked and tried to keep himself from trembling when he felt Bakugo's grip tighten.

"This hot and cold game you're playing. What happened to our deal?" He shoved Izuku back on the wall.

"I haven't forgotten, Kacchan… but I just thought… maybe you would prefer it like this. Being rivals and friends rather than-"

"I told you it was fine!" Bakugo shouted. "You think I'm an idiot? I know I've got no chance with your sister. She made that point perfectly clear when I saw her after the exam."

Izuku's eyes widened at that. Izumi hadn't told him about that encounter.

"You saw her?"

"Yeah, she was putting flowers by your old building, I thought it was you at first, but I was wrong. I tried walking her to the station and she wouldn't let me anywhere near her. She even punched me. Why is it your sister has more balls than you do… or at least up until now she did. What's gotten into you, Deku? What are you hiding?"

Should he tell him the truth, Izuku wondered and clenched his fists at his side. Should he tell him that the person he'd been arguing with this entire time was his sister and not him?

"It's… hard to explain. All I can say that I may not be acting quite like myself for the next few weeks… I guess you could say I'm trying to figure out who I am." He let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry, but I need you to be patient with me."

"Tch, you're fine the way you are. Don't go changing just because I didn't jump for joy when you confessed to me."

Izuku flinched at that and twisted his fingers together nervously.

"It's not just that… I need to build confidence in myself, Kacchan. I can't keep thinking myself as quirkless. Otherwise I'll never be able to stand next to you."

"What do you think you're doing now?" Bakugo lifted Izuku's head by clucking his chin. "Keep pushing my buttons, keep trying to outdo me… and you'll have to deal with the consequences, Deku."

"Kacchan…"

"You're not your sister… but you sure as hell look like her, especially from the back." He turned Izuku around and pressed up on him. Izuku muffled out a moan and looked over his shoulder. His eyes wet from the sudden arousal. "Maybe if I take you this way… I can pretend you're her."

"Please don't…" Izuku teared. "If you're gonna take me like this… then imagine me, not her. I'm the one that wants it… I'm the one that wants you, Kacchan."

"Fine…" he yanked Izuku by the hair tugging his head back so their mouths met. The kiss hot and hungry and Bakugo's hands rubbed over Izuku's stomach and sides before tugging down his pants. "As promised… I'll fucking kill you."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Mmmm yaoi, so delicious. Shall we answer some questions then? Oh wait, there are none… Okay so I guess we'll just have to see what happens then.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Heroes Vs. Villains**_


	5. Heroes Vs Villains

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 5: Heroes vs. Villains**

Izuku had changed into regular clothes after showering off. His body ached a little, and he felt drained. He wondered if Izumi was back yet, and decided to wander out front to look for her. The trees and grounds by the dorm were right off the road and he could still see students trickling out and walking down. He wondered if Kacchan had gone home yet, and immediately flushed at remembering their time. He'd been so embarrassed they'd done it out in the open like that, but he had to admit it had added a thrill to the experience.

Their first time had been more like exploration and curiosity… Kacchan had taken point, and had surprisingly been patient. This time round his… boyfriend? Lover? Whatever… had been rough, and hungry, and it was a new kind of experience. Still it left him sore in more ways than one. For starters why did he have to bring Izumi into the conversation. Izuku was painfully aware he wasn't Kacchan's first choice… he made that painfully clear when he'd confessed his feelings.

After his mom died and his life began to change, Izuku felt he had nothing to lose. So after the funeral, already riled up with emotions, he pulled Kacchan aside, and confessed everything: the fact he got his quirk, the fact he and his sister would be moving out of town, and that he'd always been in love with him. Bakugo had taken to his confession in a way Izuku hadn't expected.

 _~Flash Back~_

" _Tch, are you fucking serious? You wait til now to tell me all this? I already fucking knew you damn nerd!"_

" _Eh?!" Izuku wiped tears away as surprise replaced the sadness. "Really?"_

" _It's stupidly obvious… so what now? You expecting a kiss goodbye?" Bakugo yanked at the tie his mother had forced him to wear with the all black suit._

" _EH!? NO! I just… I wanted to…" Izuku held out his hands panicking and blushing._

" _Here! I'll make it easy for yah." Bakugo snagged Izuku by his own tie and yanked him forward. He bent his head down and kissed him hard on the mouth._

" _MMMPH!" Smoke came out of Izuku's ears as his face went bright red and his entire body went rigid in shock. His mouth parted trying to speak but Bakugo just slipped his tongue inside and deepened the kiss. Izuku thought he'd melt from the heat of it. He was immediately pushed back, Bakugo licking his lips from the taste and then snarling at the stupid look on Izuku's face._

" _You think you can just confess like that and leave? Just who the hell do you think you're messing with, Deku?"_

" _I.. erm… uh… I don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Izuku stammered and pat his flushed cheeks. His eyes were spinning and he felt so hot. "Kacchan… why did you-"_

" _Do you want to be lovers too?" Bakugo responded calmly and Izuku thought he'd faint from the heat that now expanded head to toe._

" _EH!?"_

" _I'm not into guys, but I can do it if it's you. You're the closest thing I'm ever going to get to the real thing." He rubbed the back of his neck snarling at his own small confession._

" _Huh?" Izuku blinked and clutched his heart. "What do you mean by that?"_

" _If I had a choice in the matter… I'd date your sister, not you."_

 _Pain already fresh in Izuku's heart, bled openly._

" _Oh… then why don't you?"_

" _Because your sister hates me. Which is fine. The more she hates me, the angrier she gets, and I like her better that way. It's better than seeing her cry like I did today…" uncomfortable with the emotion rising in him Bakugo fidgeted. "So do we have an agreement or what? You get what you want, and I have a way of getting over your sister. Deal?"_

" _Kacchan, if you like her then you should just-"_

" _Yes or no, damn it!" Bakugo shouted at him. "I won't ask again!"_

 _What could he say? Bakugo was giving him a chance, and he'd be stupid to pass it up._

" _Yes… I'll replace her. It's more than I expected."_

" _Good…" Bakugo stepped up to him again leaning his head down to seal the promise with a kiss. "You can move… but you better come back."_

" _Yeah…" fresh tears spilled down Izuku's cheek and his fingertips reached out to grip Bakugo's as they shared another kiss. "I will."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Izuku sighed heavily and he rubbed his chest where his heart ached. He'd been stupidly happy about this chance… but at the same time jealous that his sister had what he really wanted. She had Kacchan's love… or at least his attraction. The only reason his Kacchan was even remotely attracted to him was because he looked like his sister.

"I wonder how long I'll be able to keep him like this? Maybe it would just be easier if Izumi liked him back… then I could move on somehow."

"Ah! There he is! Deku-kun!"

"Deku!?" Izuku tensed up and felt like an idiot. While he was lost in thought he'd wandered off to the gate of the dorms out in plain site for the students to see. Ochaco and Iida jogged over and immediately Izuku wracked his brain trying to remember the names his sister had called them during the class.

"Ah… Uraraka-san, Iida-kun… hello again."

"We were worried," Ochaco came in making him fidget uncomfortably. Aside from his sister no girl had ever even tried to get this close to him. "You disappeared so suddenly after class. We thought maybe you got hurt."

"No, no I'm alright… I just… came to check on my sister, Izumi. I guess she's not back yet."

"You have a sister?" She peeked around him at the dorms trying to see what they looked like. "I didn't know you lived in student housing. Is it nice inside?"

"Ah yes, well, it is U.A everything is pretty big. I'm surprised they let us stay here at such affordable pricing." Izuku stammered trying to get some distance between him and the girl. She had no sense of personal boundaries at all.

"Affordable, spacious, and conveniently located… perhaps I should consider moving into the dorms as well. It's much more efficient than making the hour long train ride here every morning." Iida nodded his head.

"I agree, I'll talk to my parents about it. It's probably much cheaper than renting an apartment. Oh, Deku I wanted to ask-"

"It's Izuku…" he corrected holding his hands up. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, but, Deku isn't my real name. It's just something Ka- er Bakugo calls me to poke fun."

"An insult?" Iida questioned.

"Really? I'm sorry… but Deku kinda sounds like an awesome hero name, don't you think?" Ochaco giggled.

Izuku's eyes blinked in surprise and a happy flush tinged his cheeks.

"Then by all means, Deku it is!" He laughed.

"Seriously, Midoriya-kun? You're just accepting it so easily? It's supposed to be an insult isn't it?"

"GEH!? Izuku!" The sound of Izumi's voice had all eyes turning to her. She had to give Mavis her shaper to make some adjustments on the material, and had lucky had her girl uniform on hand… but still to be caught in this by Iida and Ochaco was unsettling.

"Ah so this must be your sister!" Iida eyed her up and down, surprised at how much the two of them looked alike. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Tenya Iida, and this is Ochaco Uraraka. We're classmates with your brother."

She knew that already, but she forced a smile on her face and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you… Izuku… I need to talk to you in private…" Her brow was twitching and had Izuku going pale. "Now, please!"

"R-right! gah!" he choked as Izumi grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt. "Nice seeing you guys again…"

Ochaco giggled at the sibling banter and looked up at Iida.

"Izumi sure does look like him. It kinda shocked me."

"It surprised me as well… but they are twins. Hmmm… did Midoriya seem a little off to you? Nervous?"

"A little, but I don't really think he's the sociable type. Aside from Bakugo he doesn't really know anyone so he's probably uncomfortable. We'll have to do our best to make him feel at ease."

"Agreed!" Iida gave two thumbs up and the two walked off to the station together.

 **~Izumi's dorm room~**

Izumi tossed her brother on the floor and dropped her bag inhaling deep.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!? First it was peeking on class, and now you're just lounging about outside for everyone to see. Are you TRYING to get me caught?"

Izuku stood up adjusting his sweatshirt.

"Well what about you? Why are you walking about in your girl's uniform?"

"I asked Mavis to make some adjustments. After we left you alone with Bakugo, All Might let me change in the teacher's facility and told me a bit of what to expect tomorrow. He said we're having Battle practice during Hero Basic Training and several of the students have problematic quirks like explosions, acid, and lightning. I don't want it to accidentally get burned or ripped off so Mavis is gonna make it out of more durable material. I AM still a student at this school even if its independent study, so I can be seen walking about in my uniform."

"I'm a student here too, and if I hadn't peeked in on that class I wouldn't have known the names of those two classmates."

"Yes you would." She shoved a notebook in his face and had him flipping through it.

"What's this?"

"It's notes on all the students. During the class I watched them and took notes on their quirks and personalities. This way you can familiarize yourself with the class and not feel left out."

"You… did all this for me?" He looked up surprised. "Thanks, Izumi."

"Don't mention it… now-" she pointed to the jack and jill style bathroom. "Get out of here so I can change… then I'll give you better details on what's going on."

 _ **~The Following Day~**_

Mavis delivered the shaper bright and early, which was a relief. She hadn't wanted to walk to school in her girl's uniform and risk running into any of the other classmates. She didn't want them meeting her too early and getting suspicious.

She set her bag down on the desk and tensed up when she felt two hands slap down on her shoulders.

"Good Morning, Deku-kun!" Ochaco giggled pushing her breasts up on her back and making her sigh. The girl was seriously unaware of any sort of personal boundaries.

"You really gonna keep calling me, Deku?" She looked over her shoulder raising a brow.

"You said it was okay… does it bother you after all?" Ochaco pulled back frowning.

"No," she gave a soft smile. If it didn't bother her brother, then she would put up with it. "I'm just wondering if I'm gonna have to legally change my name, is all."

That made Ochaco laugh. She squeaked when Bakugo's fist suddenly came down beside her and letting loose an explosion. Ochaco clung to Izumi's arm and Izumi gave an exasperated expression to Bakugo.

"Did you HAVE to do that?"

"She was in the way." Bakugo glared at her making her cower more. The bitch still was… why the hell was Deku letting this chick cling all over him. "Get lost, round face."

"Kacchan, you're being mean, knock it off." Izumi looked back at Ochaco. "You better go to your seat, Uraraka-san. Kacchan's moody first thing in the morning."

"Shut up I am not moody, she's just annoying!" He glared at Ochaco til she completely rounded them and went to her seat. "Since when have you been on friendly terms with her?"

"I told you she's the reason I got the highest score, and really Kacchan if you're jealous then just say so." Izumi sat and let out an ooof when he kicked the desk making it jerk. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, otherwise we're gonna have a repeat performance of yesterday." He yanked his books out to start morning class, not noticing Izumi's stare suddenly harden.

"Performance?"

 _ **~Hero Basic Training~**_

The modifications to the shaper and costume were perfect. Though she didn't care for the full mask and mouth guard, the material was a deep dark green, woven with more durable material. Despite her short stature the shaper made her lines look bold and strong and she cracked her knuckles, eager to test it all out.

"Ah, Deku-kun!" Ochaco jogged over holding her cheeks. "You look great… I was expecting something a little more hard edged, but you actually look cute."

Izumi grunted at the word and laughed nervously.

"Cute… yeah sure that's the word every guy wants to hear next to fluffy… you on the other hand Uraraka-san look great."

"You think so? I'm a little embarrassed because they made it all skin tight." She rubbed the back of her head blushing.

"You could always ask them to change it later on, but I really do think you look cute." Izumi raised her head and saw Bakugo and had to hold in a laugh. "Whereas Bakugo looks like a rooster."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear that from someone dressed like a fucking rabbit." Bakugo pointed accusingly.

All Might took notice of the two bantering, and saw the costume in question. He had to hold in a laugh when he saw the similarities in himself and the designs of the costume.

"So obvious… hmm?" He caught Izumi's glare and a bead of sweat trickled down his temple. The girl really did have a temper that matched against young Bakugo. He cleared his throat and motioned with his hands.

"Now then we will begin our battle training exercise. The lot of you will be split into Heroes and Villains and face off in 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without any basic training?" Tsuyu Asui asked, her wide eyes staring almost emotionlessly, but her voice was cute and quirky to make her overall look and personality likeable.

"These are battles to help you understand basic training." All Might explained and started going into details on how the battles would work. Izumi crossed her arms, listening to the explanation and she fully understood what this exercise would represent. Yesterday they'd all gotten a chance to see each other use their quirks, but today they were being tested to see how well they could control their quirk when facing against actual people.

Unlike with the robots Izumi had to be careful on how much power she was releasing. If she went beyond ten percent her power could very likely kill someone, and she imagined many of the others had the same concern. She looked around at her class, thinking of their different quirks and how they could be used… and how she would use them if it was her quirk.

"Now then, we will draw lots to decipher partners... "

"Is it wise to pick teams in such a haphazard way?" Iida asked, raising his hand like a good student.

"It's realistic," Izumi countered. "Most heroes don't really have a choice on who they're paired with in open battle, they work with whoever is available to them."

"Ah, preparing ahead… forgive me insolence." Iida bowed respectively and got a chuckle out of All Might.

"Don't worry about it. Midoriya, since you seem ready why don't you go ahead and draw the first name?"

"Alright…" Izumi strolled up and reached into the box. Her fingers tossed the papers willy nilly before snagging one at random and she unfolded it to peer at the name written. "Mashirao Ojiro"

The martial artist with the thick animalistic tail walked forward and bowed respectively.

"I look forward to working with you, Midoriya-kun."

"Likewise, Ojiro-kun." She wanted to let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to work with Bakugo. That team up would have been a disaster. Instead she held out a hand and Ojiro took it with a firm shake. One by one the students drew names until everyone was paired up.

Team A- Midoriya/Ojiro

Team B- Iida/Ochaco

Team C- Todoroki/Shoji

Team D- Bakugo/Kirishima

Team E- Sato/Sero

Team F- Mineta/Yaoyorozu

Team H- Jiro/Kaminari

Team I- Aoyama/Ashido

Team J- Koda/Hagakure

"Now then, the first ones to face off are…. THESE GUYS!" All Might pulled out the balls, A being under the villain, and C being the heroes.

"Todoroki and Shoji…" Izumi's eyes glanced over at her opponents. She was surprised to find he too was staring at her and she wondered why it felt like he was trying to see right through her. She subconsciously wanted to cover herself but resisted the urge and averted her eyes back forward.

"The rest of you head off to the viewing room… Team A, Team C, follow me."

"Damn it, I wanted to beat some sense into you today." Bakugo grunted and grabbed Izumi by the shoulder pulling her back. "You better give me a good show. I want to see what you're really made of when you're not just running and throwing balls around. I better see some real fighting out of you, Deku!"

"Like I really need you to tell me that." She grabs his hand and pulls it off. "Come on, Ojiro." She walked off taking a deep breath. Why did she feel a bit disappointed her and Bakugo weren't going against each other? Was it because she wanted to test her battle strength against his? She already knew he'd probably kick her ass.. But that didn't mean she didn't at least want to try.

"Ojiro-kun, Midoriya-Kun… learn to see from the perspective of a villain. This will be close to a real battle. Go all out, don't be afraid to get hurt."

"Yes sir!" Ojiro responded and Izumi numbly nodded in agreement. After being given their instructions, the two headed inside to set up their stronghold. While Ojiro took a look around the room to see what they had to work with Izumi was deep in her thoughts and strategy.

"So what do you think, Midoriya?" He glanced over stretching his arms and legs. "What's our battle plan?"

"We're at a disadvantage." Izumi said immediately and had Ojiro blinking in surprise.

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure about the limitations of your quirk… but I'd say we both rely heavily on close combat. If we were out in the open I'd have more free range with my quirk and could attack from a distance, but these close quarters inhibit me. If I go all out I'll end up breaking apart the strong hold, or seriously hurting someone, but if I use too little Shoji's strong enough he could easily overpower me."

She looked at Ojiro and straightened. "This is a team effort, Ojiro… we're gonna need to work together if we want to have any chance against Todoroki and Shoji."

"Alright, so what do you think we should do then?"

"Our best bet?" She walked to the window to see Todoroki and Shoji. "We outsmart them." She turned around and looked at the items in the room and nodded. "Alright, we've got ten minutes to set up… let's make it count!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 **Briry: Hey guys! So you're probably wondering why I decided to switch the battle pairings around… well I have other storyline reasons but it's mostly because I've already written the femDeku vs Bakugo battle in the Midori series and I wanted to try something different.**

 **QUESTIONS**

 **For Bakugo "How would you describe the Midori twins?"**

 **Bakugo: Fucking nerd, and his bitch of a sister.**

 **Briry: *nervous laugh* You're lucky Izuku and Izumi aren't here to hear you say that.**

 **For Shoto "What are you looking for in a partner?"**

 **Shoto: That depends on what you mean by partners…**

 **Briry: I'm pretty sure they're meaning romantic partner.**

 **Shoto: Romantic? I don't have time for romance… I'm trying to become a hero, not looking for a girlfriend.**

 **Briry: So, then I have a separate question. One of the previous readers wondered why you were intrigued by Midoriya. Care to explain?**

 **Shoto: I don't know why I'm interested in Midoriya. I was intrigued by the speech he gave Bakugo and Iida about his priorities as a hero… it's something I could imagine All Might saying. My interest just continues to grow the more I learn about him. There's nothing romantic about it.**

 **Briry: *Whispers to the audience* Or so he thinks…**

 **Next Chapter: Heroes Vs. Villains Pt. 2**


	6. Heroes Vs Villains 2

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 6: Heroes vs. Villains Pt. 2**

Izumi wiped her brow and her and Ojiro finished setting up their plan. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect but she knew it wasn't gonna be a walk in the park. Shoji had monstrous brute strength, and Todoroki was one of three students accepted through recommendations. She doubt she could win, but damn if she wasn't gonna give it a try.

"Did you finish setting up the traps?" Izumi asked as she smoothed the tarp over the rocket shaped item.

"Yeah, you sure this will work?" Ojiro glanced at the tarp warily. "It's a pretty risky plan." '

"I'm not sure of anything, but if we don't take risks then we don't have a chance." She looked to him and offered a sly smile. "Besides, we're the villains, we're supposed to be reckless."

Ojiro smiled back and nodded.

"Alright then, let's do it!"

 **~Shoto and Shoji~**

Shoto stared at the layout of the building, memorizing it with a cool and calculated stare. Shoji had stayed quiet beside him, his arms crossed and eyes on the building itself, but he felt he should say or do something.

"Any idea on how we should approach this?" His voice was muffled behind his mask, but concise.

"It depends on how well prepared they are. I don't plan to give them much chance to think. The hard part will be to figure out where in the building they are." Shoto looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"If that's the hard part, then leave it to me. I'll find them." Shoji gave him a thumbs up.

All Might put the master comlink into his ear. He was prepared to treat Izumi as nothing but a mere student, but the father in him wondered how his girl would fair in a fight against two strong boys. He knew Izuku was sitting at his desk in his room, watching the stream of the security videos, and prepared to take notes on the upcoming fights.

"Now then It's time to start the first battle. Team A Vs. Team C… START!"

Shoji stepped into the front door and let his tentacles spread out. At each tip of the tentacles ears formed and twitched heightening his hearing sense. When Todoroki joined him inside the ears changed to mouths and spoke.

"They're both on the third floor, they're moving, but for the most part stationary. It seems they're waiting for us to come to them."

"Go outside, it's dangerous." Todoroki told his partner walking past him til he was fully inside. Shoji blinked in confusion when his partner held up his hand, frost forming in the palm. "From the sounds of it, they're expecting a head on battle, but it doesn't matter much to me."

Todoroki set his palm on the wall, the concrete freezing instantly and spreading throughout the building. Shoji stepped outside and watched as the entire building became coated in ice.

Izumi gasped as ice shelled around her shoes. She struggled and moved her eyes narrowing. "Damn!"

"This quirk…" Ojiro tried moving as well, wincing when he felt the skin of his feet starting to rip with his struggles. He went on high alert as the sound of feet crunching in the ice is heard echoing down the hall.

Todoroki stepped into the room and saw both villains trapped in his ice. He'd gone up the main steps, Izumi noted, bypassing all their traps in the halls where she'd expected him to come from. The guy was confident, and bold, and way stronger than she'd given him credit for.

"You can struggle if you like." Todoroki told Ojiro as he put his hands up to fight. Izumi was crouched trying to tug her feet free of her frozen shoes, but her eyes stayed hard on him. "However the skin of your feet will rip, so you won't be able to fight at your best."

He calmly walked between them towards the tarp covered object in the center of the room. In the monitor room. All Might shivered and wrapped his arms around himself to take the edge off the cold. "Impressive, he didn't cause any damage to his team mate or the weapon."

"Midoriya was top in the entrance exam and he was beaten so easily." Kirishima, despite shivering from the cold, stared in awe.

"That guy is ridiculously strong." Kaminari agreed.

"He's not beaten yet…" Bakugo, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "If I know Deku he's got something up his sleeve."

"The hell are you talking about? He's already lost, Todoroki is literally just one touch away from winning." Mineta pointed out.

"His face…" Bakugo commented looking at Izumi's face highlighted on screen. She'd stopped struggling, was looking over her shoulder, calm and calculated. "That doesn't look like the face of someone who's lost." What's your game, Deku? Bakugo wondered and clenched his fists and teeth to keep from shaking and chattering.

Todoroki eyes the rocket shaped item under the tarp and let out a small laugh. Did they really think this would hide it? He lifted his palm up ready to thaw it out and remove the tarp.

"Heh… do you really think it would be that easy...hero?" Izumi's face twisted into a villainous grin as she played the role. One for All throbbed in her veins and pulsed throughout her body. She let out a small roar to mask the scream of pain as the ice around her feet broke setting her free. She launched at him, when he whirled around to face her, she caught him by the wrist and the throat. Her momentum was thrown off some from the slick ice surface, but she used that to twist them around and pin him down to the ground.

Todoroki choked as his head hit the ice, stars circling his eyes and he felt the weight of Midoriya on top of him, but more he felt his crushing grip on his wrist and throat. He wheezed and narrowed his eyes on him. The look on his face, sent a chill down his spine. It was twisted and filled with dark intent.

"Thaw the ice…" Izumi told him in a deep threatening voice.

"That hurts!" Todoroki wriggled trying to see how much room he had. He had him firm, and the guy wasn't letting go. "You.." he coughed and grit his teeth. "You do realize I can use any part of my left side for my quirk."

"Go ahead…" Izumi taunted as she felt the tips of her fingers begin to chill and freeze. She smiled even as her eyes go wild. "Freeze my grip in place, I'd like to see you rip your own hand off."

 **~In the Monitor Room~**

"What the hell…" Kaminari backed up as he looked at Izumi on screen. The chill felt around the room was no longer from Todoroki's ice but at Izumi's perfect portrayal of a crazy villain. "This guy is seriously twisted."

"He's playing the role." All Might commented. "Most villains would never give up as easily as Ojiro seemed to. Young Midoriya was planning and plotting to succeed no matter what, and that's the true mindset of a real life villain."

Still, it concerned him at how easily she'd slipped into the role. It would be something he'd have to keep a close eye on. He knew she had a temper, but the question was did she had the right mindset for a hero?

 **~Todoroki and Izumi~**

"Aren't you… taking this exercise a little too far, Midoriya?" Todoroki narrowed his eyes. "Your feet are injured, you're cutting off the circulation in my wrist not to mention my air supply."

"I think you're forgetting something very important, Todoroki-kun. I'm supposed to be a villain. Before we began this exercise All Might said to go all out, and not to be afraid of getting hurt. As a villain do you think I care about sore feet? Do you think I care about your well being? You're threatening my great master plan, so I'm doing all I can to ensure it's success. Now remove the ice…" her eyes narrow and she gave his wrist a tug and his face twisted in pain. "Or I'll remove your hand from your wrist."

He wouldn't, Todoroki knew, but that didn't stop him from feeling the threat. The whole point of this exercise was for them to treat this like a real villain encounter… and in a real world case he wouldn't have much choice if he wanted to live and on top of that he was running out of time. He turned his left palm down and the heat rose. Izumi's eyes narrowed in confusion and she glanced down at his hand then around them.

Ojiro flexed his feet as they became free.

"Heat?"

"Ice on one side, Heat on the other… why didn't you-" distracted from the task she cursed when Todoroki slipped free to grip the hand holding his neck and he squeezed and added ice to force her release.

"SHIT!" Izumi jerked her hand back and immediately punched her hand out to release energy. The glove ripped and revealing long elegant fingers are from the ice. "Ojiro I'll handle this, go find Shoji! We just gotta keep them both distracted til the time runs out!"

"Right!" Ojiro rushed off before Todoroki could freeze him in place again. Todoroki made a jump for the weapon but Izumi tackled him. They both hit the wet floor, sliding and slipping, hair and clothes wet.

Izumi quickly jumped off him putting herself between him and the weapon. Todoroki stumbled to his feet brushing his wet hair out of his face.

"You're much better than I gave you credit for, Midoriya." He held his right hand out ice forming in the palm. "I was trying to end this quickly, but you're not the kind of person to just take a loss."

"I believe in fighting all the way to the end." Izumi put up her fists. "I don't care if this is an exercise, or real life. I believe in giving it everything I've got."

"That's admirable… but you should also know when you're sorely outmatched." He slapped his hand down on the ground ice thrashing out ready to trap her. Izumi punched her fist out, the full cowl stopping the assault and kicked up wind.

Todoroki tossed his arms up to block the shards from hitting his face. Glass from the window exploded open and he felt his back hit the wall as the force of her power sent him backwards.

"Good advice…" Izumi told him panting some. "Maybe you should take it."

"Bastard…" Todoroki grunted but had to laugh. "You really don't like to lose do you? Fine… we'll do this the hard way." He rushed Izumi, and she prepared to move. Her eyes widened when his speed suddenly increased. His feet turned the ground around them to ice and she lost her friction. She slipped and stumbled and fell right into his hit. She hissed out a breath as half her body became encased in ice and she stumbled all the way to the ground. She struggled and shut her eyes against the freezing sting of it.

"Owowowowow!"

"Now then… stay there. I'll unfreeze you after I end this." He walked to the the weapon.

"You… won't win that way." Izumi grunted and struggled to stand up.

"Watch me…" he pulled the tarp off, and his eyes widened when the rocket shaped item underneath was only a clutter of boxes and rope fashioned into the shape of one. "What!?"

"Heh…" Izumi smirked. "Told yah."

"Kuso… SHOJI!" Shoto pressed a hand to his ear. "The weapon's a fake, it's hidden somewhere else in the building. Find it!"

"Sorry I'm a little tied up at the moment, Todoroki…" Shoji said, blue faced and hanging upside down from one of Izumi's traps. He'd been too big to avoid it. "Literally." He looked up at Ojiro who was tossing the capture tape in his hand. "They got me."

"Are you serious?" Todoroki's brow twitched in irritation and then he jolted when he heard Izumi screaming and his ice exploding off his body. This guy was fucking crazy.

"Shit that hurt!" Izumi clutched her arm looking at the red and raw skin. "It's like waxing my-" she paused flushing as she realized what she was about to say. "Ahem… anyway. You're a partner down, and no weapon. What'll you do now, hero?"

"You're insane, you know that?" Todoroki faced her. "This is just a school exercise. Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because…" Izumi stepped and stumbled, her body feeling the affects of the excessive use of her quirk mixed with the pain of ripping layers of her skin off. "Exercise or not… I want to win. You're a strong person, Todoroki-kun. You got in on recommendations and placed second in the assessments, so I knew I wasn't gonna beat you playing it safe."

He knew he was killing his time, but Todoroki wanted to know.

"So that whole playing the villain routine was you wanting to win?"

"Pretty much…" Izumi let out a shaky smile.

"You really are crazy." He let out a smile "Alright… I concede."

Izumi's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Winning this exercise means more to you than it does to me. Besides if we keep going you'll just end up hurting yourself more than you should. " He looked up at the camera. "That suit you, All Might?"

"Yes, good call, Villain team wins!"

"That's not how this works… hold on!" She stumbled and cursed as her injuries finally caught up to her and she fell to the ground just as Ojiro and a released Shoji rounded the corner to join them.

"Midoriya!" He rushed to his partner and hefted her up. "Hey, you… jeez…" He looked at Izumi's arms and legs raw and red, patches of skin bleeding. She was sweating heavily, still twitching and trying to move. "Hey, get it together, Midoriya!"

"Damn you… Todoroki." Izumi muttered and blacked out.

All Might quickly joined them kneeling down to check Midoriya for himself.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Todoroki asked. "I didn't expect him to-"

"He'll be fine. His quirk takes massive amounts of control and unlike the rest of you he's only had three years to master it."

"Say what?" Todoroki's eyes widened then narrowed in suspicion. "How is that-"

"If you want to know more I suggest you ask him when he wakes up. For now…" He lay Izumi on the stretcher so the robots could roll her to the infirmary. "Let's go inside the monitor room to go over the exercise."

 _ **~In the Monitor Room~**_

"Well now, with all that said and done.. The V.I.P of this exercise was Ojiro-kun."

"Eh!?" Ojiro jolted and pointed at himself. "Me? Why? Midoriya was the one who did all the work."

"Good question," All Might nodded and looked to the other students. "Anyone have an idea?"

"Yes sir!" Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "Ojiro may have been the least active of all the combatants but his actions spoke the most true to what the exercise stood for. His partner Midoriya was indeed wise to set traps and try to outsmart his opponent, but once it became clear that his opponent outmatched him in combat power he stated taking too many risks and acted rashly which caused him serious harm."

"An excellent assessment, Yaoyorozu-san." All Might gave a thumbs up.

"As for Todoroki-san. he clearly had more power than his opponent, but this was a team exercise. He left his team mate to fend for himself without any clear instructions or communication which inevitably lead to his capture. Ojiro-kun was the only one who trusted and communicated with his partner fully. He completed his task in capturing Shoji and immediately went back to help his partner."

"Ah, yes," she said more than he'd expected her to, All Might thought. "While that is true, Ojiro still needs to learn to take the initiative in certain situations… but yes that about covers it."

Bakugo listened to the assessment but his mind was on other things. The exercise rubbed him the wrong way. He had wanted to see what Deku could do, but instead what he saw unnerved him. It wasn't the power, or the determination, but the look on his face when he'd intimidated Todoroki that had his stomach twisting and realization striking.

"Bakugo… oi BAKUGO!" Kirishima shouted in his ear and made him jumping and whirling.

"FUCK! The hell do you want?"

"It's our turn… come on." Kirishima pointed to the door. "Iida and Uraraka are already heading out."

"Tch, fine, let's get this over with."

 _ **~In the Infirmary~**_

Izuku wore a hoodie, glasses, and a face mask to hide his identity walking around school. He'd been watching the stream of the hero class on his computer and saw his sister get injured. Worried he hurried up to the infirmary to check on her and found her sleeping in a bed behind a curtain.

"Izumi…" He pulled the mask down and leaned over her touching her forehead.

"Young Midoriya!" Recovery Girl stood behind him and made him jump by poking her cane into his back. "You should be in your room studying."

"Wah! Oh, sorry… it's just I heard she got hurt and-"

"-and you'll get yourself and her into more trouble if you stay. " She sighed heavily. She could already tell these Midoriya twins were going to become constant headaches. Like Father like children. "She's fine. She's just resting so let her sleep. Now Shoo!" She scooted him out. "I need to go down to class B and see to another patient."

Izuku slipped his mask back on and pulled his hoodie all the way up. He sighed as the door was closed on him. He walked down the hall prepared to go back to his dorm. He let out an oof as he ran straight into Todoroki. He blinked and tensed up backing up quickly.

"Hmm? Midoriya?"

Izuku held in the squeak and quickly shook his head pointing down the hall before making a quick escape. Todoroki watched him leave, his brow rose curiously.

"Hmmm probably just my imagination." Todoroki glanced down the hall and walked to the infirmary. There was a note on the door indicating recovery Girl was out. He checked the door and found it unlocked. "Pardon the intrusion… Midoriya?" He looked around and stepped inside. He peered behind the curtain and found him sleeping.

Recovery Girl had healed the bulk of the injuries, and it was a surprising relief to him that Midoriya hadn't been seriously injured during their fight. During his quick inspection he had an uncomfortable attraction to the way Midoriya looked sleeping. For a guy he sure had long lashes… and he knew his skin to be smooth and soft. He reached letting his fingers gently stroke the hand poking out of the blanket. The touch had Izumi stirring, and the blanket shifted. Todoroki's eyes glanced up, and saw the line of collarbone. He swallowed hard and flinched back wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He should just wake Midoriya up and apologize as he'd meant to.

"Get it together, Shoto…" he muttered to himself and grabbed the blanket pulling it off. "Oi, Midor-" his eyes widen at what he saw underneath. In order to get to the bruises and broken skin along the abdomen Recovery girl had removed the shaper. What lay underneath was a female, bandaged from breast to torso.

Shock had him stumbling backwards and falling over the chair. He expected the noise to wake her, but Izumi remained sleeping. Deciding quickly he needed to get up and leave Todoroki replaced the sheet over her, his face going bright red at the fact he was tempted to steal another glance.

Midoriya was a girl? Why was she pretending to be a guy? Did the teachers know about this? Obviously recovery girl knew… how should he react? What should he do? Why was it that now that he knew she was a girl that all these little images of her suddenly looked so cute and… appealing.

"I must be out of my mind." He'd have to apologize another day. There's no way he'd be able to face him... her… Midoriya now.

 _ **~Later~**_

Izumi winced as she slipped her uniform back on. She'd been out like a light for the bulk of the day and it was getting dark outside. She'd won the exercise… but it was clear Todoroki was far superior to her when it came to combat. He'd been calm and collected throughout the entire fight, taking her punches and delivering his own with cool calculation. It wasn't just his quirk that was amazing, but all of his abilities were well honed making him a worthy opponent. Despite that she was irritated he'd given up and just let her win. He hadn't even used his left side at its full capacity. He could have overwhelmed her easily. What was the guy's motive? What exactly drove him to be a hero? Did he really have any drive?

She was upsetting herself the more she thought about it. Cursing she walked out and headed to the classroom. Classes were over for the day, and she was sure she'd get a lecture from Aizawa first thing tomorrow about her reckless use of her power, but at this point she just didn't care. All she wanted was to grab her things, go to her dorm room, and take a nice hot bath.

"MIDORIYA!"

She was ambushed immediately the moment she walked through the door. She blinked in surprise as her classmates crowded around her spewing praises, and leaving her flushed and overwhelmed.

"You were super awesome Midoriya-kun!" Ashido jumped.

"That villain act you put on was super terrifying! It gave me chills." Mineta pointed accusingly.

"It was so awesome though!" Kaminari gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah and the way you tricked Todoroki into thinking that pile of junk was the weapon was ingenious." Sero agreed.

"You stood up to him even though you were totally outmatched, very manly!" Kirishima grinned.

"Um, uh, thanks I guess… uh…" she tried to maneuver around, her eyes spinning as the voices and introductions flew at her like punches, making her dizzy."

"Deku!"

Bakugo's sharp commanding voice cut through the praise and he strut through the group grabbing Izumi by the arm.

"Ow! Hey watch it I'm still… hey! Let go!" She complained when he tugged her back out the door.

"Shut up! I need a word with you…" he looked behind him at the others and snarled. "IN PRIVATE!" He slammed the door behind them and yanked Izumi down the hall to the bathroom.

"Ow! I said that hurts! Let go, Kacchan!"

"Stop calling me that…" He muttered as he shoved her in and closed the door behind him. He locked it and turned to face her. "Strip."

"Huh!?" Irritation read all over her face. "What for?"

"Don't give me that look, I said strip… unless you'd rather we do it tomorrow in the locker room in front of all the other guys…" He narrowed his gaze, and wondered why it had taken him so long to notice. "Izumi."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Uh oh! Both Todoroki and Bakugo have found out Izumi and Izuku's secret. What sort of problems will arise I wonder…**_

 _ **QUESTIONS**_

 _ **for Izumi " What's it like to change in a room full of boys?"**_

 **Izumi: *Blushes* Embarrassing and smelly. You never realize just how much body odor they accumulate until you're standing right next to him and walk straight into a sweaty armpit. -_-**

 **Briry: Ewwwwwwww Keep the questions coming everyone! They can be story related, questions about upcoming fic ideas, or about author, whatever you'd like! Author-san aims to please!**

 _ **Next Chapter: Changes**_


	7. Changes

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 7: Changes**

"Izumi? I-I'm not Izumi. Why do you think I'm my sister?" Her eyes went wide and her face paled considerably. How had he found out? What had she done wrong?

"Don't play dumb, I know it's you! Deku would never act like that even if he was pretending to be a villain." He pointed his finger accusingly referring to her villain act. "I'm actually pissed at myself for not noticing it sooner. You've always had more balls and grit than him. Now do I need to prove it by stripping you down myself or are you gonna fess up?"

Izumi grit her teeth and she clutched her shirt cursing. "You're such a jerk." She turned around her back to him and she unzipped the shaper peeling it off and letting it fall at her feet. She then slipped the uniform shirt back on to stay modest, but could no longer button it. She held it closed and faced him blushing. "There… you satisfied?"

"Yeah… how long, Izumi?" He narrowed his eyes trying to keep them on her face. "How long have you pretended to be him?"

"Since the entrance exam… Izuku got hurt and was hospitalized during the exam. He was so upset and angry at himself for blowing his chance… so I took the test for him."

She expected an outburst, accusations, curses… what she got was tired frustration.

"I knew it. I thought I was going crazy, but that really was you at the exam." He rubbed his face his teeth grit in frustration. "It made no sense that Deku would suddenly become so hard assed. It was you the whole time."

"You guys haven't seen each other in years, I didn't think you'd notice or care." She crossed her arms and turned to the side.

"A, of course I'd notice when the change is that dramatic. B, Deku and I have been in a relationship for the past three years so of course I'd care."

"What!?" Izumi's eyes popped open. "You and Izuku… what!?"

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you. He had the bright idea to confess his feelings after your mom's funeral, and so I agreed to go out with him."

"Just like that!?" Izumi turned fully to him, confusion and anger twisted on her face. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter, that's just the way it is. If you don't like it then deal!" He hadn't meant to tell her, hadn't meant to go into detail. The fact that she cheated for her brother, and was taking classes for him didn't even register in his mind. All he cared about was that for the last couple days he'd been arguing, screaming, and assaulting his childhood crush.

Now that he thought about it… he was standing in an empty bathroom with Izumi only partially dressed… and he didn't have the single interest to kiss or touch her. He narrowed his eyes and let them drift over her form. She had such incredible breasts, and a petite athletic body. He should be a drooling teenage mess… but nothing.

"Do me a favor and turn around. No.. your back, turn your back to me." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around himself. He felt the first trickle of arousal, and pushed her up on the door and she squirmed.

"The hell are you doing? Damn it stop shoving me! What's wrong with you Kacchan?"

His breath choked out and he quickly let go and stepped back.

"Stop calling me that!" He rubbed his face cursing. "Only one person is allowed to use that name!"

"Huh?" She turned back around and she jerked when his hand gripped her face. "Hey!"

"Feel free to punch me for this." He grabbed her breast with his free hand and kissed her.

Izumi's face went bright red and her temples throbbed violently as she rose her arms and shoved him back and punched him as he allowed her to.

"THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"SHIT! That hurts!" He cursed and sat on the bathroom floor staring at the hand he groped with and grit his teeth. That fucking proved it. He'd lost his fucking mind. "Just wanted to confirm something. Put your damn clothes back on."

"We're not done!" She crouched and grabbed his face this time. "Don't you dare take this out I'm my brother. It was my stupid idea and he's just dealing with the aftermath of it."

"I'm not stupid." He smacked her hand. "I won't tell anyone, but you're gonna tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!"

"I'll tell you whatever you wanna know when we get back to the dorm, but until then you keep your damn mouth shut about this, or both Izuku and I will be kicked out." She grabbed the shaper and quickly changed and adjusted her uniform. The moment she was dressed she unlocked the door and walked out.

Bakugo sat on the ground for another minute holding his sore cheek and seething.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me…" he mumbled to himself and felt frustrated tears welling up. He'd just kissed the girl he'd had pent up feelings for…. And hadn't felt a damn thing. The only time when he'd felt any arousal at all was when her back was to him, and he pictured her brother underneath him "Damn you, Deku."

 _ **~At the Dorm~**_

"EH!?" Izuku stared wide eyed at his sister as she changed. "Kacchan found out!?" He visibly paled and flopped down on her bed. "Oh maaan this isn't good."

"Relax… I talked to him while you were at your lesson. He says he's going to keep it a secret, not as a favor to us, but because he wants to see what we're both capable of. I don't trust him, but we don't have much of a choice at this point."

"Did he say anything else? Was he mad?" Izuku sat up on the bed.

"Not really… it was weird actually he seemed a bit confused and freaked out. I wonder if it's because he now knows he's been changing in front of a girl this entire time." Or at least that was what she assumed it was. "He's gonna be self conscious in the locker room from now on."

"Ah… that's right." Izuku went blue face and little clouds of gloom hung over his head. "You'll see him everyday… and he'll be seeing you." In a locker room…Izuku added silently... imagining her naked. His clouds got darker.

"Speaking of which how come you didn't tell me you and Bakugo were dating?"

Izuku came out of his gloom but remained pale and discomforted.

"Well… it's not exactly dating. We're just… intimate."

"In other words you two are having sex?" Izumi grimaced but then got a curious look. "Who's on top?"

"Izumi!" Izuku flushed and held his cheeks as they burned. Izumi had a moment to think the guy really did look like a young maiden in love "Do you really have to say it so… bluntly?"

"I'm just kidding…" She tapped her pointer fingers together while chewing on her bottom lip. "...but just so we're clear you are on bottom right?"

"IZUMI!"

 _ **~Bakugo Household~**_

Bakugo closed the front door to his house and kicked off his shoes by the front stoop. His brain had been busy on the entire walk home. He thought of class, his performance in the exercise, and how pitifully lame it was in comparison to the intense match up of Todoroki and Izumi. He'd won easily with pure combat power and leadership. Him and Kirishima had made a surprisingly good team. The guy had guts, and knew when and how to take orders and Bakugo respected him for it.

Still despite his good review, and despite his new ally in Kirishima, he felt inadequate. Todoroki's raw power was frightening, and Izumi's guts and calculating mind intimidating. Hell, even that Yaoyorozu's clear and concise analysis of each fight had unnerved him. There were so many talented students in his class, and Bakugo felt he was falling behind when he'd always been on top.

He'd only seen Izumi's potential. He hadn't seen Deku's yet because the damn nerd didn't want to show off his quirk. It was the one thing Bakugo could never get him to talk about. If Deku was as good as the rest of them… or worse was somehow better… just how long would he be able to keep him?

It was obvious he'd have to make some changes… and Bakugo knew just where to start. He looked to his parents in the kitchen, his mom at the stove, his dad reading the paper.

"Mom…"

Mrs. Bakugo jolted and whirled around. The last time she'd heard her little Katsuki call her mom he'd been in grade school.

"Katsuki? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I…" embarrassed, and irritated Bakugo looked down at his shoes. "I want to move into the student dorms."

 _ **~Next Day~**_

Izumi stood at the front of the dorm watching as movers carried in boxes of Bakugo's stuff inside the dorm. Her brow twitched as the student in question strolled up to her, blank face.

"Yo, Izumi."

"Yo?" Izumi's temple throbbed and her eyebrow twitched more. "Is that all you have to say?"

"That's all I need to say… let's go or we'll be late."

"Why are those people moving your stuff? Since when did you apply for student housing?" She grumbled at him as they walked out of the dorm together.

"Since I decided I'd like to live in the same housing as the guy I'm dating." Bakugo said it openly and stuck a headphone in his ear.

Izumi choked and stumbled forward on her hands and knees.

"Ugh my heart… I just can't get past that you and my brother are… intimate."

"You know… I expected you to blow up a whole lot more about the situation." He paused waiting for her to gather herself. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

"Believe me you're the last… person I want dating my brother. I don't know what the hell he sees in you. Same sex aside, you're arrogant, rude, loud, abrasive, abusive…"

"I GET IT!" He shouted and groaned in frustration. "I take it back, you're not taking this well at all."

"Despite that," she continued and sighed heavily. "My brother is in love with you. I have no right to criticize or judge. I just don't want to see him hurt." She turned her eyes on Bakugo. "So if and when you guys decide to part ways… promise me you'll at least try and do it gently."

Bakugo stopped so he could face her fully. The look in her eyes was sad and pleading. She had always been protective of Izuku despite being the "little" sister. He had admired her spunk and bravery, and had believed that to be the sparks of attraction… but standing here and talking to her normally for the first time he wasn't even thinking of attraction. All he could think about while staring at her, was that he didn't want to end things with Deku. Not that he'd admit it. Sighing he lifted a hand to ruffle her hair.

"Alright, I promise."

Izumi shut her eyes grunting a bit at the rub then lifted wide surprised eyes.

"Really?"

"A promise is a promise… now move it squirt." He grabbed her head more firmly and shoved her in the direction of the school. "If I'm late I'm fully blaming you."

"Owowow! Alright I'm moving. Geez…" She rubbed her hair watching Bakugo walk ahead. Before she could stop it a little laugh escaped. "Alright Izuku… maybe I'm starting to see why you like him so much."

 **~Classroom~**

Todoroki slowly walked down the hall to the classroom. For reasons that escaped him he'd been unable to sleep properly, tossing and turning remembering Midoriya's half naked form, and the secret she'd kept hidden. He wanted to ask why she felt she had to hide her identity… or maybe her quirk affected her gender?

"Why do I even care?" He muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have time for this. Whatever it was about Midoriya that was drawing his attention, it needed to stop. He had to stay focused, he performed poorly in yesterday's exercise, and needed to redeem himself. He won't even acknowledge Midoriya today, he'll completely-

"No no no Koda-kun you've got a strong build why aren't you using it. Now arms up… fists at the face…" Izumi, short and scrawny in comparison to animal specialist Koda, rose on her toes to lift Koda's fist into the right position. Todoroki felt cupid's arrow pierce his heart and nearly toppled backward. Why the heck was that image so cute?

"You alright there Todoroki?" Iida asked from his desk.

"ah, yeah, what's Midoriya doing?"

"Koda didn't do very well in yesterday's exercise so Midoriya is trying to show him some self defense moves." Iida gave Izumi s look of admiration. "He's a spirited and his heart is in the right place. Your showdown yesterday was very inspirational and encouraging for the rest of us."

"We both acted foolishly, there's nothing inspirational about it." He shoved his hands in his pockets his eyes on Izumi who was stifling giggles. Koda accidentally punched Kaminari and looked extremely apologetic. "Still it's hard to dislike… him"

~ **Homeroom** ~

"I want to take a second to address yesterday's hero training. I saw the video tapes and for the most part you all did well. Bakugo, you're talented but watch your temper, it can give off the wrong impression."

"Yeah I got it…" Bakugo grumbled.

"Midoriya and Todoroki. You two have what the other needs. Todoroki you've got talent and raw power but lack the proper tact and motivation to win. You showed good sense stopping the fight, but giving the win to Midoriya was a cop out and not how you should have handled the situation. As for you Midoriya you found ways to work around your weaknesses and outsmart your opponent but you need better control and understanding of your quirk. I know you want to succeed but push yourself too far and you're no good to anyone."

Izumi listened and had to agree with his findings. She'd watched the tape with Izuku and saw her own flaws as plain as day where during the fight she'd been too high on adrenaline to see it.

"Yes sir!"

Once class was excused for lunch Izumi was pulled up by Bakugo.

"You're eating lunch with me."

"Am I?" The irritation in her voice was apparent but Bakugo didn't care. He pulled her along by the hand despite her complaints. After stopping by the cafeteria to buy bread and juice for lunch he pulled her outside away from the crowds and plopped onto the grass under a big tree.

"Sit…"

"Bakugo you really need to stop ordering me around. We'd get along so much better if you'd stop trying to tell me what to do." still she sat and accepted the bread he offered. "So why am I having lunch with you?"

"Because when your brother actually joins the class I don't want it to suddenly seem like we're getting along. You really need to act like him more. People are gonna get suspicious when you two make the switch." He opened his mouth wide and munched loudly on his bread.

" You've got a point." She chewed on her bread and eyed him. "You never told me why you decided to date my brother. It makes no sense to me you'd do it out of the kindness of your heart when you always seemed to hate him."

"I never hated your brother." He grunted and sipped slowly on his juice. "I thought he was a coward hiding behind his sister's skirts and I liked giving him a hard time about it. You have more grit than him and yet he was the one that wanted to be a hero."

"You don't have to have grit to be a hero, Bakugo. You have to have heart. All Might said so in all those interviews on t.v. and in magazines."

"Tch you're such a girl." He grunted through his straw.

"So… you gonna tell me why or are you going to continue to avoid the question?"

Bakugo remained silent for a moment then sighed in aggravation.

"I told you before it doesn't matter. The reason I agreed to date him isn't the same reason I stay with him."

"Eh?" Izumi looked at him surprised and then with a soft affectionate smile. "You… actually like my brother don't you?"

"Shut up…" he grunted. "Don't let that get around."

"Izuku mentioned you guys were intimate so why don't you take him out on a real date?"

Bakugo choked on his juice and flustered.

"The hell you talking about what makes you think I don't take him on dates?"

"Because Izuku said you weren't necessarily dating you were just… intimate. Which makes me believe you guys have a mostly physical relationship."

"That damn nerd…" he grumbled under his breath. "Well for your information I was gonna take him to the movies tonight. So tell him to be ready by six."

"He can't go. He's got his independent class with All Might tonight. Besides if you want to ask him on a date why not just ask him yourself?"

"Tch why would I wanna do that when you're located conveniently next door to him?" Bakugo took another long sip.

"Coward…"

Bakugo's nose filled with juice as he quickly inhaled and coughed it out.

"Say what!? I'm not a coward!"

"Oooh… A chicken then?" She laughed when he threw her empty juice box at her head.

"Shut the hell up! I'm not afraid of anything."

"Prove it, then." She put her hands on her hips. "Ask him tonight when he gets back from training. We have the weekend off so you'll be able to take him out then."

"Fine! I will! Now take back the coward comment!"

"Alright I take it back…" she waited a beat and then grinned at him. "So how bad does it hurt?"

"How bad does what hurt?" He grunted at her his temple beginning to throb.

"When you take it from Izuku… KYA!" She ducked his arm and scrambled to her feet.

"You little… I don't take it from him he takes it from me! Get back here, girly boy!" He chased her around the courtyard as she laughed and dodged his mini explosions he released in her wake.

"Such a temper!" She laughed and saw salvation ahead of her. She raced forward to Todoroki and raced behind him grabbing his shoulders laughing. "My hero! Save me from the evil villain!"

"Tch wimp! Get out of the way Icy Hot I'm about to teach this trouble maker a lesson."

"What are you two doing?" Shoto looked back at Izumi with a narrowed gaze. "Is he bullying you?"

"No," she laughed. "We're just having fun."

"You call that fun?"

"Yeah…" her smile faded and she came around to stand next to Bakugo and look at Todoroki.

"Haven't you ever messed around with friends before?"

"No… I haven't." He turned away from them and walked off. Izumi watched him her eyes going soft and sympathetic. The look on Todoroki's face had been suddenly sad and bitter and made her wonder what secrets were hiding behind that handsome face.

 **~Later That Night~**

Izuku let out a tired sigh as he walked into his room. While other kids had class during the day, he was subjected to night sessions with All Might to make up for his lack of participation. The way All Might was training him was different than the others because he had no one to compete against. Instead he was subjected to drills, weight training, and simulations.

It was tough, even with his quirk enhancing his physical stamina and strength the amount of lifting, running, pushing, pulling, and overall labor was exhausting. All he wanted to do was soak in a hot tub and go to sleep.

Those plans immediately changed when he spotted Bakugo lounged on his bed reading one of his text books.

"KACCHAN?!" Izuku quickly looked behind him and shut the door to make sure no one saw them. He had heard Bakugo had moved into the dorms but hadn't expected to run into him so soon. "What are you doing here?"

"I told your sister I needed to talk to you and she let me in through the bathroom." He tossed the book aside and sat up looking grumpy. "Why is it the two of you get to share a bathroom and the rest of us downstairs have to be subdued to a community shower?"

"Uh, well I guess it's because these rooms were designed for independent studies. They allow the student to stay indoors while giving them their basic needs." he motioned to the mini kitchen and small living room space.

"Tch, when you two pull this off and are in the same class you should be demoted down to our level." Bakugo watched Izuku fidget and blush, his eyes wandering to the bathroom. "Deku!"

"Huh, YES?" Izuku went to full attention.

"Come here…" Bakugo crooked a finger. When Izuku didn't move he growled. "I said come here, don't make me tell you again."

"R-right, it's just… I'm all sweaty and Izumi's right next door…" Izuku slowly walked forward and let out a yelp. The moment Izuku was in arm's reach Bakugo snagged him and tossed him onto the bed til they rolled into a spooning position. Izuku clamped his hands over his mouth to keep the squeaking moans muffled.

"Relax… I'm not gonna do anything." Bakugo nuzzled into the crook of his neck. The guy was sweaty, but there was something intoxicating about the smell. He pressed up tight and just hugged him determined to keep his needs and desires at bay. "You're tired, I'm tired, so just sleep you damn nerd."

"Oh...okay." Izuku slowly released his hands from his mouth and glanced back at his partner. "Are you gonna sleep here?"

"Just for tonight…" Bakugo murmured and shut his eyes. Izuku's surprise at his affection verified Izumi's statement. To Izuku the two of them were just fooling around, having sex, being intimate. Well Bakugo had come here to change that, had come to change a lot of things. Step one was to move in, and now it was time for step two.

"Deku…"

"Yeah, Kacchan?"

"Let's go out Sunday."

"Eh?" Izuku glanced back. "Out?"

"Yeah… you must get tired of seeing the same stupid four walls. We'll go see a movie or something."

"That does sound like fun…" Izuku smiled and turned around so the two of them face each other. "Okay, let's do it!"

"Good…" he lifted a hand and ruffled Izuku's hair. "It's a date then."

"D-Date?" Izuku didn't have time to question it. Bakugo rolled over and pretended to sleep refusing to answer or correct the term. It was a date, plain and simple. Nothing could mess it up.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I LIIIIIVE! Woot I finally have internet! PRAISE THE GODS! I updated this one first because of the rapid amount of attention it's been getting, but Midori the Wife and Midori the Mama are right behind it. I should have updates for them tomorrow.**_

 _ **You guys may notice I'm veering from the canon, exnaying the student rep election, and all the hub bub from the press. I'm taking things out of context and including the parts of canon that I think fit with how I want the storyline to go. I hope you all will enjoy it.**_

 _ **Thanks for the patience and continued support!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Date Danger?!**_


	8. Date Danger

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 8: Date Danger**

Bakugo stood in front of the dorm his brow twitching as Izuku stepped out… but was joined by Izumi who look ready to go out as well. The two of them were dressed early identically with the same black t shirts, jeans and red sneakers, but Izumi wore a baseball cap over her head and her t shirt and jeans hugged her curves. "What's she doing here?"

"Relax, Bakugo…" Izumi said staring at her phone as she sent text messages to Grandpa Torino. Izuku's head was low and his cheeks flushed with some embarrassment. "I'm only taking the train with you. I'll be getting off at a different stop."

"Tch, we don't need a third wheel, why don't you just go at a different time? Where are you headed anyway?"

"None of your business…" she slapped her phone shut and narrowed her eyes at him. "Concentrate on your date and not me. I'll even walk behind you."

"You should call All Might," Izuku insisted. "I don't feel comfortable you going out on your own."

"Don't be stupid, if I call All Might he might insist all of us grouping together. I'll be fine, I'm not helpless yah know." She shoved Izuku forward and into Bakugo. "Now go… come on or we'll have to wait an hour for the next train."

Almost immediately leaving the dorm Izumi wished she'd taken Bakugo's advice and gone later. Watching her brother and his secret boyfriend interact was awkward. She saw the affection and the subtle changes in their demeanor and attention to one another and wasn't entirely sure how she felt about it. On one hand she wanted her brother to be happy, on the other seeing him with Bakugo just didn't sit right, even though she'd accepted and was beginning to understand his personality better.

Then again she felt weird when Izuku interacted with anyone outside of family. Her brother was awkward but had always seemed to make friends easier than she did. She had friends, like Mavis, but didn't really feel close to them. Izuku was the closest thing she had to a best friend growing up. She had relied heavily on him, defended and comforted him against the harsh words of the bullies that pushed him down. In turn he was protective, kind, and generous to her. They'd bond over heroes, and games, and other hobbies they shared. There wasn't a time in their childhood where either of them wanted to apart from the other. It made sense to her that she'd feel this tug of loneliness knowing her brother was pulling away from her, and leaving her alone.

Third wheel… Yeah that pretty much summed up how she felt.

Izumi looked to the heavens when the train finally pulled into her stop and she quickly exited. The thoughts she was drifting to staring at the odd couple was depressing. She looked down at her watch and nodded in approved. She had a date of her own. Grandpa Torino stood outside the station and smiled when he saw her.

"Ah good, you're right on time as always."

"Hi grandpa." She hugged the old man, wanting the comfort and familiarity of his embrace. She closed her eyes, and let it calm her. Once she was sure of herself again she pulled back and smiled big at him. "So I take it you want to visit the Taiyaki stand? Why else would you want to meet up in the city?"

"It's too long of a train ride for you to travel back and forth between here and home. I'm staying with a friend for now so I can be close by. However, Taiyaki is on the agenda. I do like my sweets." He gave her a wide grin and turned to walk with her down the street. "So where is your brother?"

"He's out with a friend from school. He's barely gotten a chance to get out of the dorm so I figured he needed a little socializing."

"If that's true why are you having Taiyaki with your grandpa instead of being out with kids your own age like he is?" He stopped at the stand frowning at the long line.

"I like having Taiyaki with my grandpa." She smiled down at him and then sighed. "I don't know… this entire arrangement has it so I can't really interact with anyone as myself. It makes things… weird."

"Well you only have to put up with it until the Sports Festival, and then you can introduce yourself to them. Making friends is the best part of the school experience."

"If I even stay in school. There's no guarantee they'll keep me around once Izuku passes this test. High score in the school or not, I'm not a fighter like he is."

"Oh ho, you're so blind child." He tapped his cane with a guffawing laugh. "You're twice the fighter your brother is. Not in physical strength, perhaps, but you've got fire! You need to light that fire under his keister sometimes or he'll shy away from his goals."

"He's got enough fire for his goals." She held up five fingers to the stand owner indicating how many Taiyaki they wanted.

"What about you, Izumi?"

"What about me?"

"What are your goals? Do you want to be a hero like your brother?"

Izumi went silent, waiting until she'd paid for the Taiyaki and stepped aside before evening opening her mouth to respon.

"I-"

"Midoriya?"

The familiar voice made Izumi tense and she whirled around and went blue in the face at the sight of Todoroki.

"Uh…"

"Is this a friend of yours, Izumi?" Torino asked eying him up and down. The boy looked familiar to him somehow.

"What? No, I mean… I think he's in Izuku's class, but…" She struggled to find the right approach to this. Todoroki only knew about Izuku not Izumi. "You're… Todoroki Shouto aren't you? The half hot half cold guy in class 1A?"

"Yes… It is you isn't it Midoriya?" Todoroki narrowed his eyes. What kind of game was she playing. She was out in the open, and though she was in boyish clothes, her female figure was more than apparent.

"I'm sorry, this must be confusing," doing her best to keep up the act she smiled and offered her hand. "I'm Izumi Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya's sister. Twin sister."

"Twin?" He took the hand, not sure what else to do. He looked at the long elegant fingers, remembering how the glove had ripped off in the fight and exposed them.

"Yes…" She pulled out her cell phone and held it out showing a selfie of her and Izuku in front of the dorm. "See?"

"Ah…" He saw the picture… and was starting to put together the image. Still that pegged the question of why she was posing as her brother… or was it that he had simply mistaken her for him just because she was in the infirmary. Either way, for some inexplicable reason he was glad to have had the chance to meet her face to face. For the first time since Izumi had known him, he cracked a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Izumi."

Izumi blushed at the smile, and felt her heart do a little dance in her chest. She couldn't seem to let go of his hand, and her grandfather immediately took notice, and took advantage of it.

"This is good timing." With his Taiyaki in hand he tapped his cane along Shoto's back and bumped him forward nearly colliding him into Izumi. "I just remembered I'm supposed to be meeting with the local hero agency. I won't be able to escort you back to the dorms." He reached into his wallet. "Todoroki is it? Do an old man's peace of mind a favor and take my granddaughter back to the dorms for me." He hands Todoroki a wad of bills. "Have lunch on me. Izumi you be safe, and have fun. See yah!"

"Wha- GRANDPA!? Hey Wait!" She grunted when Torino used his quirk to jet across the street and jog off. The man was still spritely for his age. Izumi's brow twitched, the man was as transparent as glass. "Interfering old coot."

"For someone who claims to need peace of mind, he's being awfully reckless in who he leaves you with." Todoroki held up the cash. "Shall we go then?"

"You don't have to-"

"He didn't give me much choice to say no, and besides I don't think it would sit right with me if anything were to happen to you." He lifted their hands that were still joined. "So… I'll take you back."

Izumi looked at their hands then up at him. She recalled what he had said during lunch a few days before, and suddenly felt the need to show him what it meant to have and hang out with friends.

"Alright… but I wanted to do some things before I went back. Are you okay with tagging along?"

"I don't really have anywhere to be, I just… don't want to go home."

The sadness in his voice had her instinctively stepping closer and her eyes softening with affection.

"Perfect… then it's time someone showed you what fun really is."

 _ **~Bakugo and Izuku~**_

"Well that was lame…" Bakugo grunted as he and Izuku left the movie theatre. "That ending really blowed, why set up an interesting plot and end it half assed."

"I don't know Kacchan I kind of like the happy ending." Izuku commented with a small laugh. "Everyone finding peace and happiness in the end."

"Yeah but they don't say how. They just cut from war to peace with no segway. It's fucking stupid." He poured out what was left of his movie candy and downed it, crunching loudly.

"Mmmmm you have a point… still I liked the plot and the acting was good." Izuku scratched his cheek. He hadn't really liked the movie either… but it was the first movie he and Bakugo watched together in public, so it was special nonetheless.

"Tch, polish shit and it's still shit. Let's go eat some real food, and none of this candy, snack, crap." He slung an arm around Izuku's shoulder his arm hooking around his neck to make it look more friendly rather than romantic. The fact Bakugo was showing any affection in public at all had Izuku flustered and his heart dancing secretly in his chest.

"O-Okay, um… Oh look! There's a restaurant right there, it looks nice." Izuku stammered in excitement and embarrassment and pointed out a nice family restaurant across the street.

"Yeah sure, that'll do." The two of them walked across the street and he let his arm drop as they walk in the front door. The moment they stepped in, voices shouted from the back of the restaurant.

"Oh! Bakugo! Midoriya! What an awesome coincidence!" Kirishima shouted and waved them down. He sat at a booth with Ashido, Iida, and Ochaco. Bakugo and Midoriya instantly felt the tension and disappointment in each other grow. They immediately took a step away from each other before walking numbly to the group.

"This is sure surprising seeing you two out together. You guys really are friends, huh?"

"Ah, uh, yeah," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "We hang out and stuff."

"You alright there, Deku-kun?"

"Deku?" Bakugo's brow twitched in irritation. "You calling him that too?"

"Sure, I think it's an awesome hero name. Short, sweet, and cute, just like him." She giggled and had Izuku flustering.

Sparks popped along Bakugo's arm and threatened to erupt. Izuku saw the tension and immediately lifted his hands up to try and calm the situation.

"Wlel this was fun, we're gonna go sit and eat." He turned to walk away.

"Hey why don't you sit with us? We haven't ordered yet anyway." Ashido insisted and snagged another chair from a table. "Come on, Midoriya, Bakugo, let's get to know eachother better."

"No thanks!" Bakugo snarled. "It's too crowded."

"Oh come on, Bakugo, don't be like that." Ashido grabbed Izuku and pulled him to the table and sat him down next to Ochaco who beamed and looked like she had little hearts floating around her head. "Let's all be friends."

Friends… yeah right. Bakugo knew when friends were plotting a set up and that's exactly what Ashido was doing. She was giving Ochaco a chance to get to know her crush and spend time with him.

"Deku," he jerked a thumb towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, well…" Izuku looked between the other friends, a beaming Ochaco, a silent Iida who was more interested in his menu than the conversation, and two eager looking cupids in Kirishima and Ashido. Before Izuku could say anything Bakugo was already walking away.

"Stupid interfing girls. Stupid weak willed Deku…"

"Kacchan wait for me!" Izuku ran after him panting and bent over to catch his breath when Bakugo stopped for him.

"What's that look for? I thought you'd want to hang out with your new friends."

"That's not fair," he said it breathlessly and pouted up at him. "I didn't want to be rude and just leave… but this is OUR time. This is supposed to be our first date. I don't want to spend it with anyone else."

Bakugo blinked in surprise, and felt the warm tug of pleasure at his words, and the eager look on his face. A small smirking smile appeared, and Bakugo lifted a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Alright, ya nerd, where do you want to go eat then?"

"I… I want…" Izuku poked his fingers together and spotted the hot dog stand across the street in a park. "There! Let's eat there!"

"You know something, Deku," He hooked his arm back around him grinning. " you're an awfully cheap date."

 _ **~Todoroki and Izumi~**_

Izumi had to stifle a giggle when Todoroki's crepe started to melt on him. He looked at his sticky hands with such innocent confusion it had her in stitches.

"You really have never had a crepe before have you? You eat it like this." She showed him the proper way to hold it and then took a wide mouth bit on the top. "You see?" She explained with her mouthful. "This way all the stuff stays inside."

"Ah, that would be more efficient." he mimicked her movement and took a bite. His eyes lit with surprised delight and he took another bite. Izumi's face went bright at this and she giggled again.

"It's good right?"

"Yes, very good." Todoroki agreed and leaned in a little closer to her on the bench they sat on. Across from them was the bay overlooking the sea and many fishing ships. He could say without a doubt this was the most fun he'd ever had. Before the crepe she'd taken him window shopping, played in the arcade where they'd both won silly little toys from the crane game, and finally wandered down to the bay for Crepes and sightseeing. "This is a good spot too. I've never really gotten the chance to come see the ocean."

"My brother and I used to live near Dagoba beach with our mom, it's not nearly as pretty as this because of all the trash people toss there." Her eyes went a bit sad.

"I heard about that… it's supposedly has gotten a facelift recently."

"Really?" Izumi looked up at him.

"Yeah, some charitable people have been going to the beach everyday and are properly disposing of all the garbage."

"Now those are some real heroes." Izumi declared and bit into her crepe again.

"Agreed… you said that you and your brother used to live with your mom… where do you live now?" Todoroki was genuinely curious. "I mean I know you occupy the dorms, but-"

"I know what you meant… we live with Grandpa Torino. He's not really our grandfather but he's our legal guardian. When our mom died he took us in. We've only known him a little over three years but… he's all the family we've got besides each other."

"What about your father?"

Izumi tossed the wrapper of her crepe away and leaned back into the bench, her face going serious and sour.

"What about him?"

"Is he-"

"He's dead to me, but I imagine to the rest of the world he's alive and well." Izumi crossed her feet at the ankle and lounged her head back.

"I take it you don't like him very much." Shoto could very much sympathize and tossed his own wrapper away.

"He's the one who abandoned us, left our mom alone to raise us, and didn't bother to show up even when she died. He's cut himself off from us, so why shouldn't I do the same." She scowled at the sky and raised a fist up as if to punch it straight through her invisible father's face. "Izuku still wants to find him… but he can stay hidden as far as I'm concerned."

"I know what it's like to dislike your father to the point that you want to cut yourself off from him." he stared down at his left hand. "So I can sympathize."

"Aren't you Endeavor's son, though?" She sat up straight. "Why do you hate your dad so much?"

"He's the number two hero to the world… but he's no hero to me." Shoto grit his teeth and he shoved his left hand in the pocket of his jacket. He got to his feet and looked at her. "We done here?"

"Yeah… sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"Not your fault, I pried first… just wasn't prepared for the reciprocation. You often tell people your life story so easily?"

"No… but it's surprisingly easy to talk to you." She smiled at him and stood up as well. "You're a nice guy, Todoroki-kun, and this little adventure has been fun."

"Ah, it has, thank you for this. I've never really had the chance to experience… fun… before. It's enjoyable, and pleasant. I should thank your grandfather for volunteering my time."

Izumi laughed and she took his hand again, pleasure fluttering when his fingers laced with hers.

"He'll like that, more than likely he'll come visit soon and I'm sure he'll be at the Sports Festival since both Izuku and I will be participating." She explained as they headed back to the station.

"You will?"

"Yes, I'm really looking forward to it, and meeting all of Izuku's classmates…" properly, she added in her head. She wasn't sure if she really wanted the hero road, but she'd found she enjoyed having friends like Bakugo and Todoroki. She wanted to be a part of that class as herself, and make friends the right way. "That day will change everything."

"It's just a Sports Festival."

"Oh no, it's not just any Sports Festival, it's the UA Sports Festival. Life changes are gonna happen. I can guarantee it."

 **~Gran Torino Agency~**

"Gran Torino…" Shigaraki Tomura held up a file as he stared down at the bleeding and bruised up elder. "The single guardian listed in the contacts of the All Might twins. Tell me something old man… where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gran Torino spit up blood staring up at his foe. Surrounding him were a group of villains, one holding his head to the ground, another a knife at his throat. His legs were broken preventing him from fully using his quirk.

"Oh no? Then let me recap for you." He crouched down poking a single finger into the old man's forehead. "All Might is the bane of our existence… the one and soul hero that is responsible for allowing this world to fall into such a pitiful state by allowing people to walk around smiling and carefree and unaware of the world's underbelly. It was said he had no wife, no children… and yet I hear whispers that the man has successors, not one, but two.

"Rumors… heh, who could possible succeed the symbol of peace?" Torino choked out.

"See that's what I said… but-" he tosses the file down showing birth records. "Then a little birdy gave me these… birth records for one Izuku and Izumi Midoriya… their mother Inko Midoriya was, as you put it, rumored to be in an affair with All Might. Oh and look at this… these little brats were birthed in the perfect time frame of their affair… do you know what that tells me old man?"

"That you care entirely too much about other people's sex life." Torino shot back and got smacked across teh face for his trouble. He felt the skin of his cheek crack and bleed.

"It means, you irritating old man, that the rumors are true. All Might has children…. This Izuku and Izumi Midoriya, there's been no record of them for the past three years, it was as if they vanished. The last one in contact with them was you, old man. So tell me where they are, and I might just spare your pathetic existence!"

"Those twins are far out of your reach, you villain scum. Everyday they grow more and more like their father. Stronger, wiser, and there's not a thing you can do about it. They'll succeed All Might, and the world will remain at peace."

"You're sadly mistaken, old man." Tomura stretched out his hand over Torino's face. "The world will crumble to pieces." He smiled wickedly from behind the hand clasped over his face. "I'll make certain of that."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay another update! Time to go pass out now. *faints***_

 _ **Ochaco: THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! *fans the writer* No worries she'll be back to her old self by tomorrow…. I hope.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The Ugly Truth**_


	9. The Ugly Truth

**She's the Man**

 **Author's Note: We're only a chapter away from the Sports Festival arc and I'd like to get my readers' opinion on the upcoming tournament. Who would you like to see in the finals? Who do you want to see fighting in the tournament? Who do you think would win Izuku Vs. Izumi, or in other matches like Yaoyorozu Vs. Izumi, or Tokoyami Vs. Izuku. Remember that both Izumi and Izuku have control of their quirks and their limits vary as well as their uses. Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 9: The Ugly Truth**

Izumi let out a long laugh as her and Todoroki turned the corner to the school dorms. Bakugo and Izuku had already made it back and were sitting on the steps both looking grim. Todoroki took one look at Izuku, and immensely felt better about Izumi's story. So, the two of them were twins, but which one was his real classmate?

"Hey you two," Izumi called out waving her arm smiling. "Why the long faces? Was the movie that bad?"

"Zumi…" Izuku stood up, his grim face had Izumi's smile fading fast. "You should sit down."

"What? What is it?" She walked faster and her heart caught in her throat whe Izuku took her hands. He had done the same thing when their mother had died. "Zuku what happened?"

"It's Grandpa Torino…" Izuku glanced up at Todoroki who joined them, his face stoic but eyes narrowing on the two of them. "He's in the hospital."

"What?" Izumi pulled her hands away. "Why? I was just with him earlier! What happened? Did he have a heart attack? I told him eating too many sweets could-"

"No, Izumi please listen." He struggled for composure his hands bunching at his sides. "He was attack by villains. He was tortured and left to die."

Her breath hitched and she backed away, she felt Todoroki's hands on her shoulders and shrugged them off.

"No! There has to be some mistake! Grandpa's retired, he doesn't fight crime anymore." She choked on a sob and bat away tears. "He's next to harmless… why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"I don't know, Zumi… All Might and the Principle are putting us on lockdown until they can get to the bottom of this."

"I should have stayed with him…" Izumi whispered and turned to Todoroki. "If I'd stayed with him, or insisted he come with us…"

"Your grandfather had his reasons, Midoriya. I only met him for a few moments, but even I could tell you, he would have gotten his way. What's more important is making sure he's okay." He looked to Izuku. "Have you gone to see him at the hospital yet?"

"No," this time Bakugo stood up his face in a snarl. "All Might, and mouse face won't let us leave the campus grounds. If you ask me they know something and just aren't telling us. It's pissing me off."

"Like hell they're gonna keep me from seeing my own grandfather!" Izumi narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth. "I don't care if I have to go to every hospital in this stupid city I'm going!" She turned to run off, but found herself staring up at All Might who had appeared from nowhere."

"Not so fast, young lady. I can't have you running off just yet." He rose a finger up as if to lecture. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but we must go inside. Young Todoroki, I think you should stay here as well for the night. I'll call your father and inform him of the situation."

"You? You're gonna call my old man?" Todoroki had to laugh at that. "That ought to be good."

The group made their way inside the dorms. The four of them sat on the couch as All Might stood in front, arms crossed, and mind whirling on how to go on explaining the situation.

"The villains that attacked Gran Torino were not after him, but of someone he's connected to. His injuries imply he was beaten and tortured for information. He's unconscious, and badly wounded, but the doctors all say he'll make a full recovery with time."

"There's some good news at least." Izuku said with a sigh of relief and clasped his sister's hand in his. "Right?"

"They're after someone connected to grandpa? Who?"

"It's difficult to say, but until he wakes up we'd best not take any chances or jump to any conclusions. Until he does recover it's best you two not leave campus grounds without teacher escort."

The twins nodded in understanding. All Might approached them and knelt to be on eye level.

"There's more, but it can wait til morning. You've both had a long day, and you've school tomorrow." he placed hands on their shoulders. "Try to get some rest."

He stood up and left, the room becoming eerily quiet without his presence. Todoroki felt a bit out of place and stood up.

"Dangerous situation or not, I don't think I'm gonna stay here. I'll have my dad's driver come pick me up." He looked down at Izumi who still had her hands clamped in Izuku's. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yes… Grandpa said he was staying with a friend in town. Maybe this friend of his is the person these villains are after. I should have asked grandpa who it was."

"You heard what All Might said," Bakugo grunted. "No sense in jumping to conclusions til the old man wakes up. He's alive, be thankful for that."

"That Old Man is the only family Izuku and I have left! It's stupid they won't let us see him! What if the doctor's are wrong and he doesn't recover? This may be the last chance Izuku and I will get to see him!"

"Do you think he wants you to see him like that?" Bakugo countered. "Better for you that you saw him while he was still healthy and active rather than tied to a hospital bed with tubes and wiring."

"Kacchan..." Izuku held out his hands. "That's a bit-"

"Don't act as if you know anything about this!" Izumi countered her eyes lit with temper. "You've never lost someone who was close to you! You don't know anything so just shut up Bakugo!" She whirled around and rushed to the elevator.

She slammed the button for her floor and let out a little gasp of surprise when Todoroki shoved his way inside before the doors closed on him. She backed up into it cursing. "Why did you follow me? Why did-" the tears slipped down before she could stop them and she immediately turned her back to him. "You've… no business…. following me."

"You're right… " not quite sure what was coming over him he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He heard her breath hitch. "I don't know why I followed you, or why I'm doing this. I'm not really familiar with friendships, comfort, and all that and I never really know how to act when someone's hurting." He turned her around and wiped the tears away. "However, I do know what I would want. I wouldn't want sympathy, or compassion, or words of any kind. I'd just want someone to be there, so I wasn't alone."

"Todoroki-kun…" she sniffed and bat away her tears again. "You're so kind, even though I don't think you mean to be."

"I never made it a real habit. I grew up fast and never cared to make friends, let alone comfort them. Still, I'm finding it hard to pull away from situations like this." The elevator door opened to her floor and he escorted her out. "Before you go inside… I don't think Bakugo meant to upset you. I think in his own way, he was trying to comfort you too."

"Well he sucks at it…" she laughed. "Thank you, Todoroki-kun. Despite the way it ended, I had fun today." She rose on her toes and kissed his left cheek. His eyes widened a bit at the gesture and he stared at her sweet, slightly teary smile. "See you later." She went inside leaving him alone in the hall.

The next morning when she met Bakugo out front to walk to class together, he was holding a single picked flower out to her.

"It's not much of an apology, but it'll have to do since I can never seem to say or do anything right when it comes to you. Deku said you like flowers so here… I'm sorry."

She stared at the plucked blossom and had to laugh.

"Todoroki-kun has you pegged."

"Hah?" Irritated he wiggled the flower under her nose. "The hell is that supposed to mean? You gonna take the damn apology or not, squirt?"

"I'll take it…" She grabbed the flower and stuck it in her lapel. "Let's go, you jerk."

 **~Class 1A~**

"Settle down, rookies." Aizawa grunted and waited until the class went silent before speaking again. "You've all done well in your training so far, but your fight has barely begun. It's almost time for the Sport Festival and you'll be faced with many challenges."

Izumi glanced up from her notebook and shared a look with Bakugo, the two of them suddenly looking very serious as apart to the rest of the class who were pumped up from the news.

"This festival is a huge challenge and chance for all of you. As most of you knew this is a golden opportunity for you to get scouted by the many hero agencies that will be attending or watching on TV."

"Internships, sidekicks, then pro-dom. This is gonna be awesome!" Kirishima punched his fists together and jolted when Aizawa glared. "Gomen."

"As I said, it'll be a challenge, but there's another factor you must all take into consideration," his eyes shifted to Izumi. "Especially you Midoriya."

Izumi's face went blue and she sat up straight. Oh boy, she thought, here comes the bomb.

"I've been made aware that a student from the independent studies course has been pre-approved for a transfer to the hero course. Depending on well she performs in the festival, she'll be joining our class the following week."

Ochaco narrowed her eyes a moment in deep thought.

"Independent studies… AH!" She stood up and eyed Midoriya with wide eyes. "Izumi! You mean Izumi is gonna be in our class?"

"Izumi?" Ashido glanced back at Ochaco. "Who's that?"

"Midoriya's twin sister…" Iida explained. "Ochaco and I met her briefly at the student dorms."

"That's right, Izumi Midoriya, according to her file she's one of the top ranking students in training and exams. Her score even beats yours, Midoriya."

"Yeah, I know." Izumi had to smile. Way to go, Izuku. He had taken the written exam and aced it. "I'm looking forward to competing with her."

"That's amazing!" Ochaco wiggled as she took her seat again. "How come you didn't tell us, Deku-kun?"

"For the same reason you shouldn't be so happy about her joining this class." Aizawa, irritated from the constant interruptions slapped his folder down. "This classroom is for twenty students only. If she achieves her goal, that means she'll transfer in, and the weakest link in this class we'll be transferred out, or in a worse case scenario, be expelled."

"EH!?" The entire class suddenly came in an uproar.

"Are you serious?!" Kaminari shouted in disbelief.

"So you're saying if we don't perform better than her we could get expelled?" Hagakure motioned erratically in a fit of panic.

"If she wanted to be a hero why didn't she take the hero entrance or recommendation exam like the rest of us?" Jiro demanded.

"She couldn't…" Izumi gripped her pen glaring down at her notebook. "She was hospitalized and missed the test. So the school allowed her to stay under independent studies and use the sports festival as her practical test."

"Why is she getting special privilege? Is your family rich or something?" Mineta accused and had Bakugo's teeth setting in a sneer.

"Shut it, half pint! It's not like that at all!" Bakugo scowled and stood up facing the class. "The lot of you stop whining and get your heads straight! This is the hero course, if you want to stay then work hard and don't complain!"

"You can't honestly tell me you're okay with this Bakugo?" Mineta pointed a finger at him. "Are you really okay with possibly being expelled for-"

"It doesn't matter!" Bakugo stopped shouting, his voice going dark and deadly. "So long as you rise to the top none of it matters. So shape up, or ship out, side characters."

Aizawa, though he didn't like being interrupted again, approved of Bakugo's harsh words. "Bakugo's right. This is a good lesson for all of you." He glanced at Izumi who was giving Bakugo a look of embarrassed gratitude. "You can't be a hero aiming for the middle of the pack. If you want to be a pro, you aim for the top."

 **~Lunch~**

"I know we should be worried… but damn I'm excited as hell for the Sports Festival!" Kirishima shouted out. Bakugo's words had pumped him up all over again, and he knew now he had to work harder than before. "You're right that we all need to step up our game." He glanced at Bakugo grinning, the two of them sharing a moment of male bonding.

"Don't be a dunce and fall into last place." Bakugo warned and lounged back in his seat. Izumi was putting her books away getting ready to head out to the cafeteria.

"Speaking of the festival though…" Kaminari jogged over to Midoriya's seat and placed his hands on the desk. "Tell us about your sister, Midoriya."

"Hah?" Izumi lifted her head up, brow twitching at how close he was to her. These boys had no sense of personal space. "What about her?"

"You know… what's she like?" Kaminari sparkled with curiosity. The other students either crowded in with him, or strained their ears to listen, all of them curious of her.

"She's the kind of person who hates being talked about behind her back." Izumi sighed, realiizing that harsh tone and words were not her brother's style. The hell was she supposed to say? She rubbed the back of her neck sighing. "She's got a bad temper. I get angry, but my sister is way worse. She and Kacchan fight all the time when they're in the same vicinity."

"That's cuz your sister's a bitch." Bakugo grunted and earned a kick to the ribs. "OW! Well it's true damn it!"

"Apart from that!" Izumi's teeth grit, her eyebrow twitching irritably. "We're twins so a great deal of our physical traits are the same. Same same coloring, similar bone structure…"

"She's basically Deku in a dress." Bakugo dodged the next kick by jumping on his desk earning disapproving looks from Iida. "What I can tell you about the bitch is, she's idolized her nerd of a brother since they were in diapers for whatever reason." Bakugo scowled. "The only reason she joined U.A. is becuase of Deku."

"That's…" Izumi narrowed her eyes at him, and clenched a fist over her stomach feeling the guilt. "That's not the only reason." She looked down her eyes saddening. "I don't think she's quite figured out her motives yet, but I know she wants to be a hero for her own purpose."

"While this is all way fascinating, I for one just want to know if she's hot." Mineta put his two cents in and earned a smack upside the head from Tsuyu's tongue.

"No," Bakugo's own temple throbbed. "Like I said she's a boy in a dress, completely not your type, shorty."

"Shame…" Mineta rubbed his sore cheek.

"Just because she's not your type, Bakugo, doesn't mean she's ugly." Todoroki stepped up to the conversaion, having noticed Midoriya's akward silence and bowed head. "I've met her and I think she's quite attractive."

"I have to agree with Todoroki's statement." Iida pushed his glasses up his nose. "For the brief time we met her, I'd say she's got a boyish charm, but definitely not unattractive. Normal is how I would put it."

"That's true… I didn't know Todoroki-kun met Izumi." Ochaco asked curiously.

"Yes, we-"

"The two of you are dating aren't you? OW! Damn it, Deku what was that for?!" He snarled at Izumi who was now glaring at him.

"Just because Grandpa asked Todoroki-kun to take her to lunch and walk her home doesn't mean they're dating, baka."

"Ah… I see…" Todoroki held his chin. "I had wondered if my outing with her constituted as one."

"Of course it didn't. You guys just met… sure you went shopping, and the arcade, and ate crepes…" she trailed off, her face going blue. Shit, she thought, that really did sound like a date.

"You've made a valid point, Midoirya. I didn't ask her out personally, nor was the money we used mine. I'll have to think the details over and do it correctly."

"Say what now?" Her head started to spin and she felt the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I enjoyed my time with your sister, and I'd like to know more about her. I'll come to the dorms after school and ask her out properly this time."

Izumi could feel steam escape her ears as her face went beat red. She covered it with her hands groaning with embarrassment.

"Oh god… excuse me a minute." She quickly exited. Todoroki watched her leave, his lips twitching and wanting to smile. So that prove it, he thought, Izumi was the classmate. It would be Izuku Midoriya he'd have to sum up and match his power against. If the brother was anything like the sister, Todoroki knew he'd be an admirable opponent.

Iida and Ochaco tracked Izumi down in the busy hallway where she'd amde her escape. After a few minutes she'd managed to calm down some, but for reasons beyond her, her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"Midoriya-kun…" Iida placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," Izumi tried not to flunch. "Todoroki-kun just surprised me is all. I mean he just met my sister yesterday." She rubbed the back of her neck blowing out a long breath. "It's a bit of a shock."

"Does your sister get asked out often?" Ochaco asked.

"No, not at all. She's never dated or had a girlfriend. She's gonna be really confused and weirded out by all this. She's still trying to deal with all that's happening outside class, she doesn't need this right now." Izumi could sense the panic in her own voice. She tried to concentrate on playing her role, but Todoroki's confession had left her flustered and wide eyed.

"You're right…" Ochaco's sudden dark voice turned Izumi's attention and she blinked in surprise. The normally chipper girl was clouded with determination and purpose. "Right now everyone should be concentrating on winning and doing their best at the sports festival." She punched her fist in the air. "I'm gonna kick some ass!"

"Yeah!" Spirits immediately lifted, Izumi high fived her and felt her calm returning, "That a girl, Uraraka! What about you, Iida?"

"Hmmm me?"

"You've motives of your own to do well don't you?" Izumi put her hands on her hips smirking. "You gonna let my sister beat you?"

"Certainly not, I strive to be like my brother. He's the Turbo Hero: Ingenium."

"Ingenium, huh?" Izumi's eyes sparkled. "I knew your quirk and costume looked familiar. So you're his younger brother?" Truth be told she'd already known Iida was the younger sibling of the Iida family, but she'd wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

"Yes, he's an inspiration to me and the rest of my family. He's a great leader, a kind soul, and a fierce fighter. I truly admire him and aspire to be like him one day." Iida said, his chest boasted out, pride in his voice.

"Now I feel embarrassed." Ochaco held her flushed cheeks. "My motives are so impure compared to yours, Iida-kun."

"No motives are impure, Uraraka-san. If it motivates you then of course it's a good thing." Izumi pat her shoulder, oblivious to the little hearts dancing around Ochaco's head.

"What about you, Deku-kun? What's your motivation?"

"Me?" She pointed at herself, thought of her brother and her smile went soft and nostalgic. "Well because of the origins of my quirk my sister and I were believed to be quirkless. We grew up admiring heroes like All Might, and it became a kind of bonding thing for us. Even without a quirk I wanted to be a cool hero... someone who could smile against adversity."

"That's admirable, but what do you mean you two were thought to be quirkless?" Iida questioned.

"My sister and I didn't attain it til we were thirteen after our mother died."

"Oh my gosh!" Ochaco held her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Deku-kun!"

"It's alright," she waved it off, determined not to cry. "After she died, and our quirks activated, we were taken in by Grandpa Torino who taught us how to use it." she looked down at her fist and closed it. "I worked hard to achieve my dream to come to U.A. and now I'm here."

"Does your sister have the same dream?"

"No… oh she wants to be a hero… but like I told Kacchan she hasn't quite figured out why." It felt odd, Izumi realized, expressing her thoughts as someone else. "Maybe it is because she wants us to stay close… or maybe-"

"Young Midoriya is here!" All might appeared in a swirl of air and pointed at Izumi. She jumped and backed into the window holding in a stream of curses.

"A-All Might? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to find you." He held up his lunch. "Your twin and I are having lunch in my office. I'd like you to join us. There's something important I need to speak to you both about."

Izumi's expression changed, with a stern frown and narrowed eyes she nodded.

"I see… then I accept." She looked to Iida and Ochaco. "We'll talk again later you two. For now can you go tell Bakugo I'll be having lunch with All Might."

"Sure thing…" Ochaco watched the two walk away before she and Iida made their way to the cafeteria.

All Might opened the door to his office and Izumi spotted her brother in his uniform munching on a bento box.

"Hey, All might found you. Come eat, he made us both bento boxes." He held out out for her grinning.

"Before that, I've got a spare girls uniform in the bathroom. Go ahead and change."

"Huh? Why? I'm just gonna have to change out of it again."

"Aizawa is gonna take over hero class for the day, in which you'll be excused from. I'm taking you off campus today." All Might nudged her along. "Can't walk around with two male Midoriyas… go on now."

"Alright alright," Izumi grunted and walked to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later smoothing the lines of her shirt and fluffing her hair a bit. He'd even included a flower pin for her hair to make her appear more feminine. "That better?"

"Very much so, come sit and eat." he started preparing tea.

"What's all this about, All Might?" She sat and crossed her legs at the ankles before picking up her bento.

"I brought you here to give you an update on your grandfather." He started and placed a cup of tea in front of her. "And to give you that explanation that you wanted."

The twins eyed each other and immediately set down their food and looked at him attentively. Their appetites were completely forgotten, All Might realized.

"Your grandfather was not targeted by his hero status, but rather his connection to another hero." He folded his hands, sighing. "That hero is me."

"Eh?" Izuku's eyes widened at this. "You? That can't be right. Grandpa barely even knows you. You only had dinner at our house once."

"You're the friend…" Izumi murmured, her hands clasping tightly in her lap. "You're the friend Grandpa was staying with."

"Yes, though I'm afraid that's not all. It's time for me to come clean. I was gonna wait til after the Sports Festival to tell you the whole truth, but in light of the recent events I feel it's time you knew everything." he swallowed hard.

"Your grandfather was the best friend of my mother, Nana. He helped raise me to become the hero I am today… and he's in the hospital now, because I selfishly asked for him to help me raise my own children."

"You have kids, All Might? Who-" before Izuku could finish his sentence it dawned on him. He turned his gaze to his sister who had gone deathly pale, her eyes wide and shaking. "No, it can't be."

"Yes… the truth is, young Midoriyas… I am your father."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I can't help but hear Darth Vader each tiem I read back that last sentence… but then again there are a lot of Star Wars easter eggs hidden in My Hero Academia so it kinda fits. :P**_

 _ **QUESTIONS!**_

 _ **For Izuku: What are your thoughts about your sister dating?**_

 _ **Izuku: Uh, well, I guess I'm okay with it. I mean she puts up with me and Kacchan all the time so she deserves the same courtesy right?**_

 _ **For Gran Torino: What about the Midoriya Twins gets on your nerves?**_

 _ **Gran Torino: They're too much like their fool hearted father! Always thinking with their feelings instead of using their heads! I can't tell you how many times I've had to go down to the police station or the hospital because of their acts.**_

 _ **Briry: Thanks for the support guys, and don't forget to let me know in the comments about your suggestion and votes on who should fight who etc etc etc in the upcoming Sports Festival.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: New Found Motivation**_


	10. New Found Motivation

**She's The Man**

 **Author's Note: I'm happy you all are enjoying the fic so far. I want to emphasize on my last note, I appreciate any feedback or suggestions you guys have. Tell me what you'd like to see, who you want to fight or see come out on top, who do you ship, etc.**

 **Chapter 10: New Found Motivation**

"W-W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Izumi jerked up from her seat shaking with intense anger. All might jerked back surprised by her unlady like outburst. Izuku also stood, but with dazed confusion.

"A-All Might? Did you hit your head? Are you sure all that's true? I mean it can't be true, our dad is-" Izuku mumbled and went into a tirade of mumbles and murmurs.

"Our father is a fucking coward, he abandoned us and our mother and did nothing but shove the responsibility on someone else when she died! You're the number one hero! You save people with a fearless smile, and never back down from challenges. You can't possibly be that fucking selfish!" Izumi clarified her brother's dizzying thoughts.

All Might sighed and looked down at his cooling tea.

"A fearless smile, huh?" Smoke started to rise off his skin. "The confessions keep coming." The bulky form of All Might evaporated away to the thin form of someone unrecognizable to either kids. Izuku squeaked and Izumi backed away petrified by what she was seeing.

"Wha… huh? Is this a dream? This has to be a dream, right Izumi?" Izuku looked to his sister. "All Might just shrunk."

"Sit down, both of you. Let me finish my story, then you can lay out the accusations and questions all you'd like." He motioned them down, and though they hesitated, eventually followed through.

"My real name is Toshinori Yagi, and I am your father. I met Inko while I was still a novice. She was a librarian back in those days, loved reading both for herself and to kids. I was attracted to her kindness and easy smile. She had a very open heart and did what she could to help the world a little bit each day."

Both twins went silent, imagining their mother as a young librarian, smiling and reading to kids. It was something about her neither of them had known, but could easily picture her doing.

"Long story short we began seeing each other, at least as much as we could. When I finally made my debut as a full on hero my days became busy with fighting villains, helping pedestrians, patrol and all the usual hero deeds. Still I'd always find a day to come see her, and be with her." He reached into his pocket for a picture and slid it across the table. Izumi was the first to pick it up her eyes filling at what she saw.

"Mama…"

"She looks so young," Izuku leaned over and gently tilted the picture more towards him, though Izumi couldn't let go of it. "You still look like All Might in this… how come-"

"One step at a time kid, I told you save your questions for the end." Toshinori waved his hands down and picked up his tea to wet his throat. "While I was still with your mom, I got the reputation of the Symbol of Peace. At the time I was considering asking her to marry me, but that reputation comes at a cost. There are always villains looking to pull you down, and tear away the happiness in the world that you build. It's people like that, that made me decide to keep my distance from your mother, and inevitably you."

He lifted his shirt showing the bruising wound on his ribs and both twins flinched back at the sight of it.

"Pretty gruesome huh? I got this five years ago fighting against the same villain who had been knocking down any chance of happiness I had. Because of it I can only maintain my hero form for a short period of time. The rest of the time I look like this." He set his shirt down sighing.

"Your mother and I hadn't come out to the public about our relationship… but there were rumors going around that I had a girlfriend. Any woman I came close to whether from work, or coincidence somehow ended up facing tragedy by the hands of that villain. I knew if he found out about Inko, he'd use her to get to me. I couldn't let that happen."

"So you cut yourself off… even though you knew mom was pregnant with us?"

"Yes… I asked Gran Torino to keep in touch with her, make sure you and your mom were well provided for. She sent pictures of you when the two of you were born, I cried like a baby." He let out a little laugh. "I was so happy, and so conflicted. I wanted to retire then and there, but I knew so long as HE existed you would never be safe. I spent nearly my entire career looking for him, and looking to put an end to him. Five years ago I finally got my chance… and nearly died in the process."

"So he's dead then?" Izumi wanted to know. "If that's true then why did you continue to-"

"That fight changed everything. The wounds I sustained made it impossible for me to work as a hero full time. Once I recovered enough to stand, I asked Inko to meet with me. I told her what happened, showed her this form, and asked her to marry me. The fight was over, my hero days were over, I just wanted a normal life with her and my children… but I was rejected." He squeezed his hands together.

"She said she loved me, but she knew if others found out that your father was the coveted Symbol of Peace… you'd share the same fate as me. Izuku you were already showing signs you wanted to be a hero, and it was scaring your mother to death. You were quirkless, and yet you were always getting in trouble, standing up for the weak, getting into fights, and being reckless."

Izuku hung his head knowing full well it was true. Izumi had gone dead silent, her head also bowed, but her hands fisted in her lap.

"Normal heroes put their lives on the line on a daily basis, but have the possibility of living normal lives without worrying what was lurking in the shadows. The children of All Might would be spotlighted from the beginning, and have even bigger targets on their back. She couldn't do it, as much as she wanted that normal life with me, she knew it wasn't possible for us. So we said our goodbyes… and that was the last time we ever saw each other."

"So you agreed with her?" Izumi whispered in a low and dangerous tone. "You agreed that it was best we'd be kept in the dark about all this?"

"Yes," All Might nodded. "With all that's happened with your grandfather, I can tell you her fears were true. So-" He choked up blood as Izumi's fist rammed into the center of the coffee table splitting it in two. Her quirk flaring her eyes sparked with anger and tears.

"YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!"

"I-I-Izumi?" Izuku had fallen out of his chair and held his hands up looking at his pissed off sister.

"Tch, to think Izuku and myself came from two idiotic parents… or maybe parents are just stupid in general. Did either one of you think for even a second that maybe Izuku and I wanted and deserved to know who our father is?" She grit her teeth. "Did it occur to you that whether the choice we become heroes is our own and has nothing to do with you!?"

Izumi pointed at her brother.

"Izuku wanted to be a hero long before any of this came into fruition. It's what he was born to do and it doesn't have to do with our quirk, or how we were raised, and has everything to do with the kind of person he is! He's a hero in the making, and for that matter so am I!"

"Izumi…" All Might stared in wide eyed wonder at his daughter.

"It's our choice, All Might. If we wanted to live normal lives then we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to get into U.A. in the first place. This school is what Izuku wants, being a hero is what Izuku wants… and after hearing everything you just said, I know it's what I want too."

Izumi looked to her brother and helped him up. Izuku looked at his sister's face, saw the determination and the resolve and had to smile. He turned and faced All Might.

"Izumi's right. We already made our decision." He put a hand over his heart. "There's danger waiting for us, but as you said heroes are always putting their lives on the line. Whether you're our real father or not, whether the world knows we're your children or not, we will become heroes!"

"No Izuku… that's wrong." Izumi grabbed his hand again and she grinned fiercely. Izuku smiled back, his eyes taking on that same determination and they both look at him.

"We're gonna be the TOP heroes." They declared together, hand in hand, and matching smiles. All Might could hardly contain his pride or his excitement and he jumped up atop the broken table in bulk form laughing.

"Hahaha! That's the way young Midoriyas! Give it everything you've got." He pointed a finger at them. "For the next two weeks you'll both be training under me. This Sports Festival is gonna be your debut. You're going to announce to the world… "I AM HERE!"

"Yes Sir!"

 **~Later~**

All Might allowed his twins to finally go to the hospital to see Gran Torino. They changed into normal clothes, pulling hoods over their faces so to keep any onlookers from looking at them twice.

What they expected to find was a weak and dying old man connected to tubes and wiring… what they found was a spritely old man constantly complaining to the staff.

"I already told you these pillows are too hard. My back is aching, can't you do anything to- Oh! If it isn't my grandchildren. Finally came to visit I see."

"Gran Torino!" Izuku teared up rushing to his bedside and got a whack upside the head. "OW!"

"Idiot! I told that Toshinori not to let you come here! Did you sneak in or did that fool let you?"

"That fool let us," Izumi pulled down her face mask and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "It's okay, our father told us everything."

"Hmmph, so he came clean did he?" Torino slouched back sighing again at the uncomfortable pillows. "Bout damn time."

"So it really is true then, All Might is our father?" Izuku continued to rub his head where Gran Torino had smacked it.

"Ah, that's right. It was his and your mother's decision to keep you both protected from the villains that would surely come and use you against him, or worse case scenario, raise you to be villains to rise against him."

"Parents are idiots…" Izumi sneered. "I can see the good in hiding it from the public, but neither of them considered to tell us the truth. We deserved to know who he was and why he wasn't around. I went on hating him, believing he was a coward that ran away… but it was mom who was the coward. She didn't believe in dad or in us."

"Oh, she had faith in you two. She did her best to steer you away from the life of heroes, but the two of your are too much like him… well at least one of you." He looked to Izuku who laughed shyly and had Izumi smiling.

"That's true… now that I think about it, Izuku. You and dad are very much alike."

"You think so… but you know Izumi. I thought you'd be angry with dad. You're taking this really well." Izuku pointed out and Izumi's brow twitched.

"Did you not see the table." She pointed at the ceiling as if to show him a flashback of her breaking it to pieces.

"Ah, right, but I mean-"

"I know what you meant, Zuku." She lounged back in her chair and picked up Gran Torino's mask that was lying on the bedside table. She tilted it in her hands. "I'm still angry with him, and now at mom. If we'd known about dad, about the dangers our bloodline had… maybe we could have saved her. If I'd known what could happen, I wouldn't have let her be alone. I'd argue with her, begging her to stay with friends, making sure she has people surrounding her. Anything to keep her safe."

"Zumi…" Izuku frowned. "You can't keep thinking that there was a way to save her. We can't change what happened, we only have control on what's happening now, and what will happen in the future."

"I know that… which is why I told dad I know I want to be a hero." She slipped on Torino's mask her lips curving. "I've found my motivation… I'm gonna be a hero that protects what she loves. I won't let whatever villains hurt Grandpa get away with such a crime. If they come after me, I'll show them exactly who they're dealing with."

Izuku stared at his sister, their grandfather's mask on her face suited her well and he had to smile.

"Yeah… we both will."

"Yeesh, I raised a couple of fighting fools." Torino lounged back, but smiled at Izumi. "Keep it, kid. Consider it an heirloom."

"Thank you, Grandpa…" She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'll be sure to earn it."

 **~Two weeks later~**

During the two weeks leading up to the Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya was excused from classes to train with his sister and All Might. Their training included vigorous calisthenics, weights, and meditation. All Might put his kids through races to test their speed, agility, and determination.

Izumi had never sweat so much in her life. It would all be worth it though. The festival was tomorrow and she would introduce herself to Izuku's classmates, not as Izuku, but as Izumi. There was just one problem. Now that she was no longer portraying her brother Izumi found herself staring long and hard in the mirror and grimacing at what she saw. Bakugo's description of her was damn apt. She was her brother with tits.

"Damn it this shouldn't be important to me…" She sighed, and couldn't help but think of Todoroki. Her cheeks flushed red remembering his compliments. Why did she have this urge to look cute for him. He said she looked fine the way she was, right? So why was it bothering her so much?

"Maybe I just miss my hair…" she pouted and twirled a finger around a short lock of hair. "There's no way I can grow it out… hmmm or is there?" She punched a fist into her palm. "Mavis! Maybe he knows someone."

Mavis would be her best bet. After all it was because of him she had been able to become her brother, so maybe he could help her to go back to normal.

Dressed in her girl's uniform she rushed out towards the school. Most of the students were either in class or out training. Mavis she knew would be in the workshop preparing his gadgets for the upcoming festival.

She got lost a bit at first, but quickly found the support course workshop… and let out a squeal as the door exploded open.

"Whoops, too much thrust…" Mavis poked his head out lifting his goggles up. "Ah! Midoriya-Chan!"

"M-M-Mavis, D-D-Daijobu?" She looked at the door crushed up on the wall that had been three seconds away from hitting her. "Whoa that looks dangerous."

"Sorry about that, just putting some finishing touches on my booster pack." he dusted off the smoke and ash from his clothes. "Need some adjustments to your shaper? Or have you come to look at my new babies?"

"Ah, I do want to make some adjustments to my costume, but first I need a favor."

"Hmm? Of course," he grinned and took her hand kissing it. "Anything for you cute lady."

"Mavis…" her eyebrow twitched. "Did you hit your head in that explosion?"

"Just a little, come, come inside." he pulled her in, and she explained her dilemma.

"Ah, none of my babies can help with that, but I do know someone who can. She's a classmate of mine." He wraps an arm around her. "I'll take you to her!"

He guides her down the hallway and further into support course territory, the sound of a hair dryer catches Izumi's attention and she blinked when Mavis pulled her into what looked like a beauty salon.

"Ah, Eva-san! I've got a special customer for you." Mavis waved across the room and Izumi saw a gorgeous teenager with a mass of rich red hair, blue eyes, and a pert pouty lip.

"Ah Mavy-kun… you're always bringing me new clients. Thank you! " her voice was as sweet and sugary as they came and she bounced over eyeing the girl next to her classmate. "Hello there, I'm Eva Lockser, it's a pleasure."

"F-Foreigner?" She whispered to Mavis and squeaked as Eva circled and touched.

"She's a bit plain in the face, but she's got such a lovely body. A few little tweaks and she'll be a real beauty."

"T-Tweaks? Oi, Mavis what is this?" She was suddenly reminded when Mavis had cut her hair and suddenly felt very uncomfortable with her situation. She squealed more as Mavis hefted her up and put her in one of the salon chairs. He then whispered to Eva and she gave him a thumbs up.

"Leave it to me, Mavy-kun." She pulled out a comb from her pocket her hand making it glow. "Hold still now, Izumi-chan."

Izumi shut her eyes tightly waiting for the worse, fire, burning, hair ripping off, skin peeling… but only felt the comforting sensation of having her hair stroked by a comb. Slowly she opened her eyes and her heartbeat skipped as long locks of her hair started to sprout from the shaved cut.

"Oh…"

"There you are, you're looking more like a girl already." Eva smiled sweetly and handed her a small mirror for Izumi to admire. "My quirk allows me to change the appearance of others. I plan on being a hero stylist."

"You'll do great! Thank you Eva…" she smiled tearily at her reflection and ran fingers through the long tresses. "I didn't realize just how much I've missed being a girl."

"Would you like me to style it for you?"

"Sure…" She looked at her face again and turned to the side frowning a bit. "Ummm.. fo you think we can still keep the side shaved… I love the length but-"

"Say no more… you're a girl, but you've got edge." She pulled the comb over the side, but instead of a plain buzz, there were swirling shapes etched in. "Hold on one more minute." she braided a bit over the shaved spot but kept the curls combed over… and then gently touched her fingers to Izumi's eyelids, and lips to add color on skin, and length in the lashes. "There… what do you think?"

Izumi pulled the mirror back up to her face, and had to smirk at the reflection back at her.

"If Bakugo calls me a boy in a dress again after seeing this…" she stood up, fight lighting her eyes. "I'll fucking kill him."

"Ooh I like her," Eva told Mavis with a giggle "She's got spunk."

"I know right?" Mavis grinned back and held out his hand to Izumi. "Good luck tomorrow."

"Yeah, you too, Mavis."

 **~Day of the Sports Festival~**

Izuku was nervous. He stood in the room with the people that were supposed to be his classmates, but in truth he had only ever met a handful of them for a short period of time. Bakugo was the exception, but for some reason he was ignoring him. They hadn't spoken to each other since their date night, and it left Izuku feeling a bit awkward. Had he done something wrong?

"Ah! Deku-kun!" Ochaco rushed over all smiles. "There you are, you're late! We've missed you in class."

"Oh, uh hello Uraraka-san."

"What's wrong? You seem tense." She came in close and had him flustered.

"T-Too close…"

"You must be nervous. I am too, but I've got so much energy I don't know what to do with it." She bounced and had Izuku averting his eyes from her bouncing chest. He was in love with Kacchan… but he was still a guy.

"Midoriya-kun, you're late. Where have you been?" Iida came up arms crossed.

"Sorry, Iida-kun. I was walking my sister to the principal's office. He was mentioning something about a speech." He poked his fingers together nervously.

"Oi, Deku…" Bakugo grunted and crooked a finger. "Come here."

"Huh? Ah, yes!" He jogged over, Ochaco and Iida blinking in surprise at how calmly Izuku had taken to the order.

"Something seem off to you?" Iida whispered to Ochaco.

"Just a bit…" She returned.

"What is it, Kacchan? GEH!" Bakugo pulled him in by the front of his shirt whispering harshly.

"Baka, wipe that nervous expression off your face or everyone will know something's up." He whispered to him harshly.

"R-Right… sorry. Though I'm glad to see you." He smiled brightly and Kacchan flushed and pushed him back leaning his chin in his hand.

"We'll be seeing more of each other if you don't screw this up."

"Yeah… we will." He glanced back as the door opened, Aizawa stepping in with an annoyed look.

"Listen up, rookies… we'll be entering the stadium as a group class… since she has none this one will be tagging along." He stepped to the side and looked back. "Oi, make your introduction."

Izumi's boots stepped forward, and the light spread over her form. Eyes went wide, mouths dropped, and Izumi felt Eva's quirk bring her new confidence. She slid a hand on her hip cocking it out and offered a sly smile.

"Hi, I'm Izumi Midoriya. Thank you for taking care of my brother," she bowed her head a little and the smile turned to a full on challenging smirk. "I hope you'll take good care of me as well."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I know, I know I updated really fast, but I couldn't help it, I got so excited over this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. You still have time to put in your votes for the upcoming tournament battles so be sure to get them in!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Twin Might**_


	11. Twin Might

**She's The Man**

 **Chapter 11: Twin Might**

Mineta pointed with a shaky finger, his eyes wide, his cheeks red and his mouth drooling.

"H-H-HOT! She's so hot!" he snarled and turned on Bakugo. "Liar! You said she was a boy in a dress!"

"She is… was… what the hell did you do to yourself?" Bakugo pointed an accusing finger at Izumi..

"Do to myself?" Izumi's brow twitched and anger knots throbbed at her temples as she walked straight to him. "Of all the things you could have said to me just now, you choose that?" She grabbed him by the shirt front, and despite their differences in height hoisted him to his feet."You've got some nerve Bakugo."

"Izumi, calm down, it's just a bit of a shock… I was shocked too remember?" Izuku rubbed the back of his head trying to laugh off the tense situation.

"That's different." She let Bakugo go turning her temper onto her brother. "In any case why is it you're always sticking up for this loser?" She jabbed a finger in Bakugo's cheek. "How many times have I told you to make some better friends than this spiky headed, landmine." As she continued to jab and insult, the other classmates could see the rage building inside Bakugo.

"Look out, he's gonna blow." Kaminari took cover behind his chair. Explosions ripped from Bakugo's hands as he let his temper explode with them.

"Bitch I'm gonna make you eat those words!" He made a grab for her but Todoroki snagged his hand frosting it.

"Cool it, Bakugo. Save your energy for the events." Todoroki warned him. Up until that moment he'd been lost in Izumi's sudden change of appearance. He'd found her attractive before, had seen the feminine touches under the male bravado… but now even in anger she just glowed with femininity.

Izumi glanced over her shoulder at him, lips slowly curving.

"Hello again, Todoroki-kun."

"Hello, Izumi. It's good to see you." He let go of Bakugo's hand ignoring his classmate's small tirade aimed in his direction. "I know Bakugo isn't your favorite person, but would you please refrain from irritating him further. It's hard to concentrate with him ripping explosions off left and right."

"Unfortunately for everyone involved this is how it's always been between us. I don't see that changing anytime soon, ne Kacchan?" Izumi's aura went dark and the entire room could feel the sparks of rivalry between them.

"I told you before you bitch, only one person is allowed to call me that and that's your nerd of a brother!" Bakugo suddenly choked a bit and he smacked his own face to hide the blush that appeared. Izuku also felt a little flushed and happy at the small confession.

"Why?" Izumi pouted exaggeratedly. "Kacchan is such a cute nickname and it makes you far more likable."

"Tch, I really hope you choke out there, because if I have to deal with you on a daily basis, I'll have to murder you." Bakugo warned, his aura flaring like a raging fire.

"Oooh what a coincidence," Izumi cracked her knuckles, her own typhoon of a temper matching his. "I feel the same way… but unlucky for you I don't like to lose, so be prepared to deal with me for the rest of the school year."

"Humph, we'll just see about that, tomboy!"

As the two continued to bicker Izuku was left blue faced and stuck in the middle with Todoroki. He sighed heavily.

"They were actually getting along, but I guess we're regressing to normal."

"What's their beef with each other, anyway?" Todoorki asked curiously.

"Uhm… it's kind of embarrassing to admit this now, but, I stood up to Kacchan once in grade school because he was picking a fight with another kid. I ended up getting my butt kicked. Izumi in turn Izumi decided to call him out on it in front of our entire class and labeled him a bully."

"I thought you guys were childhood friends."

"It's a little complicated. Izumi doesn't understand why I like Kacchan, and I can see it from her perspective but…" Izuku's eyes softened and he fist a hand over his heart. "She can't see the sides of Kacchan I do."

"I see, so she's protective of you." Todoroki hid a smile by rubbing the back of his hand against his mouth. So that was the reason she'd hidden her identity and posed as Izuku. She was trying to protect and help him. "Now it makes sense."

"Hmm?" Izuku blinked and looked up. "What was that?"

"Nothing…" Remembering his initial plan Todoroki tried to think of how he should phrase his thoughts. During the two week absence, Todoroki had found out Izuku and Izumi were taking private lessons from All Might. It had unnerved him and given him the incentive to concentrate on his own training in order to achieve his next goal. "By the way Midoriya I've been meaning to say something since we got here." He turned to him fully. "Don't take this the wrong way but, I'm better than you."

All chatter stopped at Todoroki's words, and Izumi turned to Todoroki, eyes narrowed.

"Todoroki-kun? I don't underst-" Izuku started to question but was cut off.

"Like I said don't take it the wrong way. These last couple weeks you've received training from All Might. The same can be said for your sister, but she doesn't concern me."

Izumi narrowed her eyes at his statement and shoved away from Bakugo even as Todoroki kept talking.

"I'm not sure if that's the school's doing or not, but it's clear to the rest of us that he favors you. I won't pry about the reasons behind it all… but I am going to beat you."

Izumi's fist came between them, smashing into the wall and creating a barrier. Izumi's eyes sharpened on his, but the way he stared at her wasn't that of a rival, but of someone admiring the other. It left her insides twisted.

"Is that a declaration of war, Todoroki-kun?"

"Not at you," he took her hand out of the wall moving it.

"Why not? I'm the one everyone claims is getting special treatment, my brother has nothing to do with-"

"This isn't about you getting into the class. Earn the right if you want, but Midoriya is already my classmate, and All Might favors him."

Izumi felt the chill of Todoroki's temper. Unlike her own his came in a frosty chill that made her want to tremble.

"Why are you acting like this? What's gotten into you, aren't we friends?" Izumi accused and the shock of his cold went straight up her arm.

"We're not here to play at making friends." His voice was low and dangerous, warning her to back off. Izuku immediately pushed his sister back breaking Todoroki's grip on her.

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know why you're doing this… but I have to agree with all you said."

"Izuku!" Izumi went to scold but the look in her brother's eyes had her backing off. She'd never seen him so fierce in the eyes before.

"You are better than me… in fact I think you're capable of more than most. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to back down."

Izuku recalled his father's words to him an his sister. This was their chance to announce to the world who they were. They were the children of All Might… he was the son of All Might. He couldn't cower back.

"I'm going to aim for the top with everything I have!"

Izumi eyed her brother with the same sparkling admiration she'd had for him as a kid. Instead of his kindness and bravery, it was his determination she now admired. Her fists relaxed at her side, and she remained quiet and lost in deep thought as they crowded together to enter the arena.

The classes were all announced to the roars of a screaming audience. Because Izumi didn't have a class of her own she was grouped in with Class 1A standing beside her brother in the lineup.

"Hero, Support, General and Business… never seen so many students gathered in one place before." Izumi murmured his eyes wandering around. " and this is only the first years."

"Whoa, i'm suddenly getting nervous," Kirishima admitted. "How about you Bakugo?"

"No way," Bakugo laughed with a wicked smile. "This is just getting me more fired up."

The opening announcements and introductions were finished. Midnight was proclaimed the chief umpire. She cracked her whip across the air snapping the attention of all students.

"It's time for the student pledge! Representing the students, from the Independent Studies Course, Izumi Midoriya!"

"EH?!" Izuku glanced at his sister stunned as she casually strolled up to the platform.

"Hmm why Izumi?" Ashido wondered aloud. "I thought her brother would be the one to do it."

"You heard what Aizawa said, she got the top score in the written exam." Sero answered.

"For the hero course, anyway." One of the general studies said with resentment and had them shrinking with discomfort.

"Is it just me, or do the general studies students seem to hate us?" Sero whispered.

"It's not just them." Bakugo said glancing at the class next to them. "Seems like Class B is holding their own grudge."

"Can you blame them? I overheard Aizawa saying the main reason the people are watching us is because our class has some of the most talked about elites… you know youngest son of the Iida family, only daughter of the Yaoyorozu clan, and not to mention Todoroki is the son of Endeavor."

"Geez… targeted from the start. Kinda makes you not wanna bother." Kaminari sighed suddenly losing his drive.

Izumi could feel the tension behind her, and it made her temper rise again. Did these guys forget what was at stake? If they slacked off, one of them would end up being expelled… and hell who's to say it would stop there? She was sure there were plenty of other students from different courses who wanted in and were just waiting for an opportunity.

The entire class 1A, and now her, were all huge walking bullseyes. She was sure the first move these classes had in mind were to either give up, or take them out.

 _We're gonna be the top heroes!_

She recalled the proclamation her and her brother had made to All Might. She couldn't let fear or intimidation stand in her way. To hell with it, if it was a fight they wanted, she'd give it to them… and remind class 1A just what was at risk.

"I pledge to do my best… doesn't quite cover my feelings on the upcoming events." She glanced back briefly before looking back at the mic. She clenched her fists at her side and spoke again, but with more fire in her tone. "When I first came to U.A. my motivation and will was lackluster. I wasn't sure why I wanted to be a hero, or why I decided to go to this school." She looked down at her hands slowly flexing them out. "Things have changed since then… a lot has happened in the short few weeks I've been here and it's helped me resolve my feelings and focus on my goal. "

She recalled Ochaco and Iida telling her of their own personal motivations, and replayed her brother's declaration from the waiting room. She grit her teeth for a moment then let the smile spread. All Might rule #1, Always smile in the face of adversity.

"I've found my reasons, and my resolve." As she spoke, the attention of the students rose and focused solely on her. "I want to be a hero because it's what I was born to be. I want to fight villains that threaten our peace, I want to rid the world of crime and violence, but more importantly I want to protect those I love most." She grabbed the mic, looking almost rockstar the way she handled it. "This is my dream, my goal, and nothing and noone is gonna stand in my way!" She pulled the mic off the stand now and pointed at her fellow students. "You sour faces down there… even your sorry lot have dreams and goals to fight for. It's the reason you're here, and it should be the reason you fight today! So I'm warning you all now, you'd better give me all you've got!" Her eyes went dark and her smile challenging. "Because I won't show any mercy."

"ALLLRRIIIIGHT!" Kirishima shouted feeling spirited and pumped with excitement. The rest of the students followed his example, roaring to life with new found determination and drive.

"Your sister is quite the motivational speaker…" Iida clapped loudly and eyed Izuku who stood just smiling proudly at his sister.

"That she is… and she means every word of it too." Izuku clenched a fist looking up at Iida. "So don't slack off, got it?"

"Ah…" Iida raised his own fist, and bumped it with his. "I'll challenge you both."

 **~First Event: Obstacle Course~**

"You just had to get them fired up…" Izuku commented with a laugh as the two of them stretched in front of the gate.

"I didn't exactly plan it that way. I pretty much just said what was on my mind." She slid into a long lunge and eyed the entryway of the obstacle course. While it was big by normal standards, the hallway would be too narrow to hold the mass of bodies that would try to fight through it… but in height… "Izuku, let's move to the back"

"Huh?" He lifted his head from touching his toes and jogged after her as she pushed through the crowd and let other students shove forward. "Won't this put us at a disadvantage?"

"Just watch…" Izumi put her hands on her hips as the countdown for the start of the race began. Izuku watched her calm face, with eyes that held as much fire to win as they had during her speech. His sister had a plan… and if he wanted to match his power with hers, he'd have to see what she had in mind.

The final green light blinked out and Midnight shouted for the race to begin. The door opened and bodies raced and rushed forward colliding together in the cramped archway.

"Whoa! It's a stampede." They would have been crushed in the middle he realized, with little room to maneuver or wriggle free. Izumi crouched down and Izuku followed suit

"Aim high on the walls, stay above the crowd and even if you bypass all the people don't let your feet touch ground until you're on the other side."

"Huh, why?" He blinked.

"Call it a hunch… let's go!" She launched forward and upward above the crowd. Using the sight space she bounced wall to wall bypassing the crowd nearly instantaneously. Not wanting to fall behind Izuku followed suit, quickly catching up to her with his superior speed and strength. They bounced together like glowing orbs in a pinball machine.

"Whoa! Midoriya!" Kirishima, trying to climb his way above the crowd stared wide eyed at the light display.

"Look at em go!" Uraraka praised and winced when she was shoved forward. "Mnnng I can't break free… eh?" She felt the cold and gasped, leaping up just in time before Todoroki released a wave of ice that encased the floor and walls of the hall.

Izumi and Izuku barely broke away from the tunnell as Todoroki's eyes burst out in a flash of glittering power. Izumi turned her body sideways, gliding across the ice and letting it carry her forward and after Todoroki who had pulled ahead. Izuku hadn't been so lucky, slipping on the downward fall. He struggled to get to his feet, slipping and sliding with his classmates moving past him one by one. Class 1A had been prepared for his ice.. And he'd been foolish not to be.

"Impressive," Todoroki called out to Izumi who now jogged beside him. "It's almost as if you were preparing for that."

"Don't flatter yourself, I don't give you that much thought!" She called back to him. She'd been a fool to be the least bit interested in him. She remembered now that she didn't date, not because no one asked her, but because most boys were jerks… and Todoroki was no acception.

"Do you often go out on dates with boys you don't give much thought to?" He responded and nearly had her tripping up.

"That wasn't a damn date, and I'll kindly remind you that this is a competition," as if to prove her point Mineta soared above them, spewing nonsense in his power high. Izumi grit her teeth at the annoying little pest and jumped up twisting in the air. "So stop talking!" She told Todoroki as her fist flew out, the shockwave knocking Mineta back and off course while pushing her body ahead of Todoroki in a burst of speed.

She backflipped and twisted in a show of beautiful acrobatics that righted her onto her feet again and sprinted forward taking the lead

"Wow," impressed all over again Todoroki couldn't help but grin at her show. "No mercy, indeed."

Izumi glanced back at him, smiling smugly and she was about to pick up the speed when a blur of movement caught her eyes. She gasped and screamed as sheer metal whipped across her body knocking her down til her body skid across the dirt.

"Izumi!" Todoroki shouted with concern, and he saw the robots. An army of them including massive Zero pointers forming a blockade. The robot that had struck izumi down pursued her even as she got to her feet. Todoroki lifted his hand preparing to ice it, but a blur passed him in a burst of speed and light. He heard Izuku scream and the sound of metal cracking as his fist flew out and blew away the first barrage of robots away from his sister.

"Izumi are you alright?"

"I'm fine," annoyed she'd let her guard down she shoved Izuku forward. "Keep go- SHIT!"

She saw the armada of robots blocking their path. She stared down the zero pointer, and remembered what it had cost her the last time she went up against this thing. Izuku must have sensed her fear, because he put a hand on her shoulder. Somehow, her nerves calmed and she let herself breathe again. Standing side by side with Izuku she crouched into a fighting stance, and prepared to take the whole armada on.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I love this part of the anime. The sports festival has by far some of the best scenes in the series and I can't wait to put my own twists into it. Who's gonna win? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Four Way Rivalry**_


	12. Four Way Rivalry

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 12: Four Way Rivalry**

The Zero bots lingered over the group, intimidating and threatening. Students all came to a halt at the massive obstacle, all trying to think of ways to bypass the mecha problem.

"Any ideas, Izumi?"

"We could go over them, they're slow moving robots, but we'd have to find the right opening to-" she trailed off as Todoroki stepped ahead of them.

"So, these are the robots you all fought in the entrance exam." His eyes narrow. "Humph, if they'd gone through this much trouble, they should have come up with something better." Ice formed around his shoes, and palm and he used it to skate through the small battalion of smaller opponents and aim straight for the big guns. "Especially since my old man is watching."

As the armored hand aimed straight at him he brought his power up and a whirlwind of snow and ice cloaked the attack robot and its followers. The robots became frozen solid and Todoroki slipped through the legs.

"He stopped them!" One student said aloud.

"Between their legs, let's go!"

Izumi narrowed her eyes, and gasped as she saw the ice thawing out.

"No wait!" She shouted as someone rushed past her trying to follow Todoroki. "They're thawing out! SHIT!" Izumi sprinted ahead and punched her legs to the near break limit. She zipped in and grabbed the student by the waist soaring through just as the robot collapsed.

"Izumi? IZUMI!?' Izuku shouted out wide eyed and rushed over to the broken robot. Relief swam over him when he heard her coughing from the otherside. "Izumi are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… we barely made it." She looked back at the robot then down at the student she'd grabbed. Her smile a bit shaky. "Sorry about that, but I don't think we want anyone to die today." She got off him and started running after Todoroki. "Todoroki you bastard! You did that on purpose! I'm gonna make you pay for that you!"

Tetsutetsu stayed where he was on the ground a moment, his eyes wide, and face flushed. He wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. He'd run straight forward to rush under the robot… had heard a girl shout, and turned to see who it was. The last thing he remembered was getting a face full of soft breast as he landed on the other side of the collapsed robot with her on top of him.

Had she… had she saved him? Wasn't that the girl who had said she'd show no one mercy? He stood up watching her run away and disappear behind clouds of dust. She had such guts, and pride, and on top of that a compassionate heart that didn't even want one of her competitors to get hurt. He started to jog, his face beat red and head clouded by hormones. It was the first time he'd ever been held by a girl that wasn't his family. It was making him feel, funny.

"What a woman!"

Izuku in the meantime followed Bakugo, Sero, and Tokoyami's example by scaling up the large robot using their quirks. He had to dodge and eye for the right footing which put him behind the pack, but at least he made it to the otherside without much difficulty.

He hoped Izumi was really alright. She'd been going pretty fast and he knew that kind of speed was hard on their body. After having a long talk with All Might about the dos and don'ts of their quirks, he felt he knew a lot better on the restrictions their quirk had.

 _~Flashback~_

" _Welcome to lessons with Papa Might!" All Might said in full muscle form, his grin wide as ever. He looked down at his twins nodding his head in approval of their comfortable work out attire. "Today I'm going to give you the basic rundown on how One for All works."_

" _Isn't it just an ability enhancer?" Izumi asked crossing her arms. "That's what grandpa said, anyway."_

" _He's not mistaken, but there's more to this quirk than just the strength it gives you. If you truly want to master your quirk, you must know everything you can about it, it's strengths, it's weaknesses, how much you can use, how much to hold back, etc."_

" _Alright, then what exactly does one for all do to our bodies?" Izumi questioned._

" _It's a bit hard to explain… but think of it as an extension of your body. The more you strengthen yourself as a person, the stronger your quirk becomes. It's the collective energy that's been passed down through our family from generation to generation, and it's engraved in your DNA."_

" _I see…" Izuku held his chin. "So it's not a matter of using it or turning it on and off."_

" _That's right, Izuku my boy, even as you're standing here with me, One for All lives inside you, feeding your body energy. That is the true secret of One for All._

" _If that's the case then it's not just speed and strength… Grandpa said it also helps us with Dexterity, Fortitude, and Charisma." Izumi concluded._

" _Yes, the Charisma he mentioned is pheromones. Those probably won't take effect until later in life, but it's a key factor when becoming sociable with other people particularly those of the opposite sex."_

" _Yeah you can skip that," Izumi grunted and waved her hand in the air. "What about Fortitude, and Dexterity?"_

" _Dexterity is in essence your agility. It's your react time, your finesse, and grace when moving around." He rubbed his chin a bit. "As for Fortitude it's your resistance against pain and physical damage."_

" _Izuku has more of than then I do," Izumi pointed out with a grimace. "I'm still working on getting used to the pain."_

" _That is true, but I've noticed you're pretty agile, more so than your brother. You've a natural movement in your body and it helps you to avoid attacks and move in fighting. This makes up for your lack of fortitude that your brother is superior in."_

 _He motioned out to the beach spreading his arms out._

" _We will work on lessening your weaknesses, and improving your strengths."_

" _Alright, but first I have a question." Izuku held up a hand. "If our strengths and weaknesses are so different, wouldn't it be better to focus on us individually rather than training us together?"_

" _No, you two are different, but you're also the same. Look at each other." He waited until Izumi and Izuku faced each other. "You must learn from each other, as well as me. What one of you lacks the other possesses. You will always be stronger together then you will ever be a part. You're like the earth and sea, living together in joint harmony, while also consistently battling each other for supremacy. Izuku you're like the Earth, powerful and sturdy.. Izumi you're like the sea, swift and agile. There will come a time when the two of you may have to battle to see who is stronger, and when that day comes, the world will be watching."_

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

Izuku narrowed his eyes and pushed forward. He was pretty sure All Might knew that today might just be the day he and Izumi would have to compete against each other. In order to show their father just how much they'd learned and improved, he had to get to the next event, and the event after that, until there was only one left. If he had his way, Izuku Midoriya would be the winner of this tournament.

"Alright then, time to catch up!" Izuku sprinted faster pushing his legs harder to rush past students. He came to a screeching halt when he made it to the fall and stare dat teh wide open trenches. "Whoa! When did they do this?" He looked out, spotted Izumi slowly making her way across. "Hmm? Why she going so slow?"

He backed up and leapt across, going from stone to stone. The other students had all variety of methods of getting across. Flying, jumping, speed rope… with as big as a lead Izumi had he wondered why she'd slowed down.

"Izumi!" He made it to where she was about to cross again. "What happened?"

"Blame your damn boyfriend." She pointed out in the distance to where Bakugo was almost to the end. "The jerk knocked me out of the air, I nearly crashed into the pit."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just being cautious is all." She made another jump across stumbling some and crouching down to steady herself. Izuku followed behind her helping her up but she waved him off. "My legs feel wobbly after that near fall, I'm just waiting to get the feeling in them again."

"Oh, that's- GEH!" Izuku went blue as he watched her aura suddenly sparked with fury.

"When I do, the first thing I'm gonna do is kick that worthless Bakugo upside the head!" She clenched her fist and made a running start before leaping across the rocks again. She paled as her landing wasn't the cleanest and the fear of falling made her choke some.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Izuku offered and got a death glare in response.

"Like hell, Why are you even still waiting for me? Go ahead!"

"No, I won't leave you behind. We're gonna finish this together, Izumi." He took her hand smiling. "There's gonna be plenty of time to be rivals later, but we both have to get to the end first."

Izumi looked down at his hand, her breath calmer and she smiled a bit

"Don't regret that decision later."

"I won't."

Todoroki had taken a wide lead, but the minefield was proving to be a pain in the ass. He couldn't use his eyes, or it would give his opponents a clean path down the field and that would give the faster runners like Izumi, Bakugo and Iida all a chance to catch up to him.

"Just relax… move quick and precise… he watched his step, keeping his feet moving and not stalling for anything. He heard the explosions behind him, and was gonna put it off as his competitors losing their footing… but then heard Bakugo laughing.

"Heh! This doesn't bother me at all!" Bakugo passed him in one quick charge, his hand stretching out to push Todoroki back. "Asshole, don't go making war proclamations to the wrong guy!"

He fired off a blast, Todoroki jerking back to avoid it but snagging Bakugo's hand, freezing it in his palm to slow it down. They pushed and shoved even as their feet continued to work through the field.

Izuku and Izumi arrived at the minefield at the same time, panting and cursing at how far they'd fallen behind at The Fall obstacle.

"We shouldn't have relied on our quirk so much in the beginning." Izumi complained looking around at all the people scattered on the field. "There's too much distance between us and the leaders, and too many people in our way.

"I know, and there's no way we could use our quirk without setting off a bunch of explosions." Izuku agreed looking around. "Maybe if we…"

"Explosions…" Izumi's brain went into overdrive as she thought of the way Bakugo had handled the Fall obstacle. Her eyes suddenly sparked with life and she turned to her brother grinning evilly. "That's it Izuku! She grabbed him by the arm and shirt. "I'm gonna throw you!"

"Huh?!" Izuku stared at her.

"I'm not leaving you behind, and both of us can't do my idea or the timing will be off, so I'm gonna toss you in as far as I can. You'll have to fend for yourself from there." She started putting power into her arms and Izuku panicked.

"Whoa! Wait a minute… IZUMI!"

"Make like a plane, Izuku!" She shouted and had him screaming high pitched as she tossed him and pushed power outward sending him flying across the field.

"AHHHH!"

"Wow…" She backed up laughing a bit. "He went farther than I expected. Alright, here goes nothing!" She ran forward and leapt high and long, she'd taken a quarter of the field and stared at the ground as she made her descent downward. She clearly saw the outline of a mine and braced herself for impact. She landed and the moment the mine went off she pushed more power out the combined thrust of her quirk and the mind sending her soaring and flying.

The move wasn't as graceful or as clean as she would have liked, the force of it was deafening and she felt the shake returning to her legs as she landed and repeated the process, quickly catching up to her opponents. She had to give Bakugo credit for one thing, this flying by explosion wasn't easy… but he made it look effortless.

Speaking of Bakugo, he and Todoroki were in an all out running brawl. Both were fighting for the top spot, gritting their teeth, cursing and shoving at each other, completely focused and unaware of the dangers behind them. They heard the scream first, both glancing up to see what it was only to get knocked down by a falling Izuku as he landed right on top of them. Pink dust exploded around their collapsed bodies.

"Owowowowow…" Izuku groaned, his eyes spinning. He had visions of punk fluffy clouds dancing in his head. "I lived?"

"You won't be living for long if you don't get off me now, Deku!" Bakugo snarled in response, then gasped as Izumi soared overhead of them. She glanced down, grinned wickedly and shot out a peace sign.

"Thanks for the assist, bro."

"Izumi!" Shaking off the daze Izuku gawked at his sister. "You did it on purpose?"

"No, but I lucked out!" She shouted over her shoulder, landing on the other side of the minefield in one last burst and making a run for it.

"That little-" Todoroki grit his teeth and shoved up onto his feet freezing the ground, no longer concerned of who was behind him. He gave chase.

"Oh hell no! I won't let that bitch beat me!" Bakugo shoved up as well and blasted off in pursuit. Izuku shakily got to his feet, anger and annoyance feeding his own desire to win… but how could he catch up?

He stepped onto Todoroki's ice… and suddenly remembered how Izumi had used it in the beginning of the race, using her speed and quirk to skate across it.

"My turn… thanks for the assist, Izumi." He slipped a little at first, but the moment he got his footing he let his hands build with power. He crouched low and let his quirk propel him forward like a rocket on skates. The force of it was faster than he'd expected. He caught up to the lead pack nearly in a blink. He jumped, vaulting over Todoroki and his sister in one leap and landed right in front of her. Izumi tripped and collided with Todoroki and Bakugo causing a three way pile once again.

Izuku didn't look back, he focused on his goal that was ahead of him. He could hear the stream of curses, hear the crackle of Todoroki's eyes, the boom of Bakugo's explosions, and the electric sizzle of his sister's power. Still he refused to look back. He was in the tunnel, could see the light at the end, and in one final boost he leapt into the light and claimed Victory.

Izumi panted as teh strain on her legs put her in fourth place behind the boys, she collided with Bakugo landing on top of him.

"Ow! Damn it! Watch where you're going!" He shoved her off and got to his feet, only to get slugged in the face.

"Next time get out of the way!" She yelled back at him. The two bumped heads, their tempers rising.

"This is all your fault! I would have won if it wasn't for you!" Bakugo accused.

"Oh really? Well next time we're in a competition, remind me to give you a handicap." She retorted.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Deku-kun!" Ochaco zipped past them panting, and broke up the fight. Ochaco ran straight for Izuku who was wiping his tears of joy and turning towards her. "You got first place that was amazing! Damn this is so frustrating!"

"Oh uh well…" He blushed at her being so close to him and hugged his face to hide it. Bakugo grunted and Izumi had to smirk.

"Looks like I'm not the only one you have competition with." Izumi said smugly.

"Tch, I don't know what you're talking about." He averted his gaze shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bakugo." She rushed over to her brother to hug him "Damn you Izuku! I want to be mad but I can't!" She nuzzled him laughing. "You were amazing!"

"I told you I wouldn't regret it." Izuku grinned and scratched his cheek. "You helped me in the end there."

"You helped yourself… I just got you halfway onto the field." She pointed a finger at him. "I'm not helping you again though. This next event you're completely on your own, you got that?"

"Yeah, same goes." He held out his hand and Izumi grasped it the two squeezing palms.

Todoroki caught his breath, and looked up at the two twins. Frustration and anger boiled in his gut, and was quickly put out at the sight of Izumi's bright happy smile. He should be annoyed with her… but he couldn't find the energy to. She was doing exactly what she had set out to do, and that was win.

It wasn't just her either. Her brother was proving to be a truly admirable adversary. If he wanted to do as he'd planned and win the tournament, he'd have to focus more on their abilities, and less on his feelings concerning both the Midoriya twins.

While they waited for the kids that had fallen behind to finish the race, those that finished were given downtime to recover. For the most part all the injuries were scrapes and bruises and easily healed. Izumi found a quiet spot to sit and recovery her stamina and work the cramps out of her legs.

She wanted to calm herself down after that last rush, and think of how she could improve in the next event. Her thoughts didn't get far, because she had no idea what to expect next. One thing was for sure, for all the praise she had in the world for him, somehow Izumi had managed to underestimate her twin brother.

He was in first place leading into the next round, and Izumi wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing for him. If previous tournaments showed any indication, it was that second events always gave the underdogs the advantage, and a chance to turn the tide.

"Hey, Midoriya girl!"

The sudden gruff voice had Izumi opening her eyes and looking into the face of the boy she'd saved earlier.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Tetsutetsu, and I've come to offer my thanks." Tetsutetsu said placing a hand over his heart. "You didn't need to, but you risked your life to save mine. I'm grateful."

"Better to try and save you, then watch you die." She stood up. "There's too much tragic death in the world as it is."

"I wouldn't have died…" he hardened into his steel form, showing off his quirk. The sight of it both impressed her, and had Izumi's eyes twitching in irritation."

"Oh… well that's embarrassing."

"Don't be!" He got in closer and had her backing into the wall of the stadium. "It was truly admirable! He bunched his fist and raised it up. "You didn't hesitate to save someone even though you were in the middle of a competition. You could have gotten seriously hurt or been killed and I owe you for that."

"No, really…" she held up her hand placing it over his fist. Tetsutetsu felt the blush rushing to his face at the contact. "You don't owe me anything, Tetsutetsu-kun."

"I do! It's part of my bode. I always pay my debts!" He took her hand and clasped it between both of his. "No matter what the next event is, I will support you. You can count on me!"

"You sure you want to do that?" She asked and wriggled free from his hands, feeling a bit frazzled from the intimate contact. "Helping out a rival?"

"Yes, I swear it to you." He looked her straight in the eyes… and Izumi could see how serious he was about this. Her lips curve and she grabbed his hand again, but this time lifted it up in a firm grip to seal their promise.

"Alright, I'm counting on it!"

"Leave it to me!" He used his free hand to jerk a thumb at himself. "I'll make sure both of us get to the finals!"

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: Yay! I had wanted to give more screen time to Tetsutetsu, he and Kirishima are two of my favorite characters because of their manly and honest personas. So next chapter is the calvary battle and it looks like Tetsutetsu is gonna be on Izumi's team. Who will come out on top? What will change from canon? You'll find out soon!**

 **Next Chapter: Cavalry Craze!**


	13. Cavalry Craze

**She's the Man**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Chapter 13: Cavalry Craze**

Todoroki wandered over to Izumi with his hands in his pockets. Tetsutetsu was just walking away to rejoin his class and he scowled after him.

"What was that about?" Todoroki asked Izumi, his voice a little irked and he had to clear it some.

"Just making a new friend." Izumi smiled and waved after Tetsutetsu. "He's from class B."

"I can see that, what did he want?" He grunted a bit, feeling foolish about his obvious jealousy, but could do nothing to suppress it.

"Todoroki-kun…" She tapped her fingers on her biceps and raise da brow. "What business is it of yours what we talked about?"

"I thought we were friends…" he used her own words, and got his slapped back in his face.

"Who was it who said we weren't here to play as friends?" She narrowed her eyes. "You're taking this hot and cold thing way over the top. Come talk to me when you decide to get your priorities straight."

She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on-"

"Let go of me!" she smacked his hand away. "What's your problem today? You're normally so calm and stoic that it's annoying, but today you're temperamental and judgmental and it's down right annoying!"

"Pot calling the kettle," he retorted. "Where's your attitude coming from?"

"I've always had an attitude, just ask my brother and Bakugo."

"You weren't this way in class."

"Class?" Suddenly her stomach began to hurt. "I think you've got me mixed up with my brother."

"Have I?" He narrowed his eyes, and had her breath hitching. "Admit it, it's been you all along."

"I…" she didn't know what to say, or what to do, she started to panic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me the truth…" he sepped closer, pinning her up on the wall of the stadium, those double pigments staring hard into hers and had her flushing. She could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke in hushed tones so no one would hear. "Your brother has scars on his right hand. When I fought against Midoriya in battle class his glove ripped off. There were no scars then." He lifted her hand showing the smooth undamaged skin.

"Don't…" her breath hitched again and shook. Her eyes went pleading as she saw there was no way to talk out of this one. "Please don't tell, you don't understand!"

"I do… I'm pretty sure I know exactly why you pretended to be him. I just wanted you to admit it." He kissed her fingertips. "Now then, don't you feel better?"

"You… you bastard… I…. DAMN IT YOU'RE TOO CLOSE!" She pushed on him and he let her. "Why did you want me to admit it so bad if you already knew why I did it?"

"I just wanted confirmation. It would be awkward if I fell for the wrong Midoriya." He waved a hand and walked off leaving her gaping after him.

 **~Event #2~**

"Ten million points…" Poor Izuku… Izumi sighed. She felt really bad for her brother after the terms of the second round cavalry event were announced. As the leader heading into this event, Izuku's head was worth more than the rest of the points combined. Which meant whoever wore it would be the leader going into the finals.

Unfortunately this meant that a good portion of the teams that were formed would go straight after her brother. It left him with little allies to choose from because everyone wanted the chance to snag the million away and leave Izuku with little to no chance of escape.

For a brief moment she toyed with the idea of having the twins join forces again… but quickly rejected it. They'd promised each other they'd compete against each other after the first event. It was no longer their top concern whether Izuku would pass or not, but instead making sure they were on top. Truth was, Izumi knew, that of all the students here, Izuku was her direct competition.

"Oi Izumi!" Tetsutetsu waved as he worked his way through the group to her. "This is perfect. You and I will form a team!" He pointed a finger at himself grinning at her.

"Sounds good, you did promise to take care of me after all." She smiled warmly at him, and had his skin flushing and eyes sparkling with delight. "This works out really well for me actually, I'm kind of an outcast since I don't have any classmates."

"Oh that's right," he bumped a fist to his palm. "You're an independent studies student. Lucky for us, that means you don't have any loyalties to class 1A."

"Except my brother." She eyed Izuku and had his face falling. "Don't looks so glum, that's not going to stop me from wanting to win."

"Really!?" His face lit up again. "So you're in agreement we should go after the ten million?"

"We'll see how things play out. First things first, we need a team." She started looking around. "Got any ideas?"

"Say no more! I already have the two perfect candidates to complete our team!" He took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. Todoroki had glanced in her direction at the wrong moment, seeing her walking away hand in hand with the guy from Class B. His temper went icy and Kaminari who was next to him shuddered.

"Whoa, warm up dude, the competition hasn't started yet."

"Right… don't mind me." Todoroki turned his back to her. Forget it, he told himself, shake it off. He didn't have time to worry about his mixed feelings where Izumi was concerned. He had told her his thoughts, and now it was her decision whether to reciprocate them or not. The thing he needed to concentrate on was the ten million points.

"Shiozaki, Awase, I'd like you to meet Izumi!" Tetsutetsu put his hands on Izumi's shoulders presenting her out to two of his classmates. Izumi took stock of them… Ibara Shiozaki, she'd taken fifth right behind Izumi, and from what she'd seen of her quirk it was swift and precise showing she had excellent control. As for Awase, the guy had come in twelfth but she hadn't seen him use his quirk at all and wondered what it was.

"Are you serious?" Awase turned towards them grimacing. "What happened to using Juzo as a front horse?"

"Honenuki got in through recommendations, and he came in sixth during the race." Tetsutetsu jerked a thumb over his shoulder showing Juzo surrounded by their classmates. "He's got a team of his own going." He slipped to the side of Izumi putting his hands on his hips. "I owe this girl a debt, and on top of that she's got connections with class 1A."

"You make me sound like a double agent." Izumi laughed as Tetsutetsu started to apologize profusely. "Relax, relax, I was just kidding."

"I'm alright with this union." Shiozaki smiled. "Your speech was quite motivating and made the first event that much more challenging. Also I heard what you did for Tetsutetsu-kun. Your soul shines bright, and your spirit as a hero is pure. The gods will reward your good deeds, I'm sure."

"Uh… right…" Izumi's brow sweat and she rubbed the back of her neck laughing. "Thanks I guess."

"Shiozaki's got a point. Your quirk is pretty powerful too, so I guess I don't really have a problem teaming up with you." Awase gave a thumbs up. "I'll trust their instincts and welcome you aboard."

"Thanks… but speaking of quirks," she points at Awase. "I know about your classmates but what's yours."

"Hmm? Oh I can fuse objects together… but I have to be touching them both in order for it to work." He demonstrated by picking a piece of grass and fusing it to his forehead. The sight of it had Izumi's brain working overtime.

"Binding… Can you unbind things as well?"

"Yes, but same rules apply… geh!" He blinked as Izumi's aura suddenly changed into something dark and ominous. Her smile was wide and almost creepy.

"I just got a great idea… Tetsu-kun, Awase-kun. Shiozaki…" she motioned them into a huddle and started whispering a plan.

Izuku was shaking hands with Tokoyami, completing his own team. He was thankful that both Uraraka and Mavis had approached him first, leaving him to decide who would be the perfect candidate to complete the team. Dark Shadow was the strong attack and defense their group was lacking, and Tokoyami-kun had joined in because of Izuku's instinct and tact.

"Thanks again… let's form up… oh-" He glanced up seeing his sister rising up on Tetsutetsu's back. He's expected her to be a horse or wing with her strength and agility, but it seemed her team had other plans.

"Deku-kun!" Ochaco touched his back giggling making him float some. "Come on, you're up."

'Wha-a-a-a!" Izuku flailed a bit in the air not used to the no gravity and flushed. "Th-thanks."

"No problem." She smiled sweetly at him.

Across the field Bakugo's hands popped with explosions making his teammates uneasy.

"Um, you okay there Bakugo?"

"I'm fine!" Bakugo snarled in response, but his inner monologue was going crazy. Damn that Deku, quit letting that stupid flirt touch you. You're mine damn it! Make that woman understand you're not interested! "We're going after the ten million, we're gonna get an indisputable first place, you got that!"

His team made sounds of agreement and got into position. The teams spread out around the cavalry field and got ready for the signal. The headbands were handed out to each team, the accumulated numbers from their first round positions etched on the white strip. Izumi slid her fingers over band across her forehead, smiling. They had a pretty high number seeing as her and her collective team had all placed in the top 15 spots. Aside from her brother with the ten million they would be starting off in the second position for point value.

"We may get targeted because of our large point value, so Shiozaki be sure to keep a defense on our back."

"Yes, Midoriiya-san!" Shiozaki's hair wriggled in response.

"Tetsu-kun." She leaned into him so her mouth was right next to his ear. He tensed up and flushed but listened as she spoke. "You don't have to stay metal the whole time. Keep your attention focused, and be prepared to defend at a moment's notice."

"You got it!"

"If I get too heavy, let Shiozaki know so she can support me, and Awase you remember our plan right?" She looked down at the third and final member who gave her a thumbs up.

"Both of them… this ought to be fun."

"Good…" Izumi smirked and cracked her knuckles. She eyed Izuku across the field as he strapped his number around his forehead. "Sorry Bro, but I'm not gonna settle for fourth place this time."

"Alright folks are we ready!?" Present mic shouted over the speakers. "It's time for the Cavalry battle to begin.. In Three… Two… One… START!"

"Go! Tetsu-kun!"

"ALLLRRRIIIIGHT!" Tetsu charged full ahead rushing with his group, Izumi poised on his back arm out and ready. She took immediate notice that they weren't the only team going after her brother. Hagakure, and Juzo who'd teamed up with some other from his class all cluttered together to rush at Izuku at once.

"Hahaha! Midoriya! I'll be taking that now!" Hagakure boasted from atop of Jiro, Sato, and Kudo.

"They're coming at us all at once, what's the verdict Midoriya!?" Tokoyami poised to fight.

"Of course, we're going to run away!" He motioned his team to the right where he saw an opening, but the ground began to warp and change. Izuku glanced in the direction of Juzo as the front horse. "It's that guy's quirk."

"I knew Juzo would make a good-" Awase stopped himself as Izumi gave him a dirty look. "Uh, I mean…"

"Forget it… hmmm wait… Tetsu hold and fall back!" She spotted the equipment Izuku's team was wearing and remembered them from her visit with Mavis. "They're gonna take to the air."

"How do-" Tetsu slowed and backtracked and let out a gasp as Izuku's team went to the air. "The support course?"

"Yeah, I've known Mavis for years. Tricky bastard." Izumi smirked… she glanced to the side as Hagakure came up to the right of them, their attention distracted by izuku flying overhead. "Well since you're here…" She snagged Hagakure's headband and motioned Tetsu to pull away from them.

"Eh?" Neito Monoma circled Juzo's team band around his finger watching Izumi and her classmates. "She stole my idea." He looked down at his team. "What was Tetsutetsu thinking putting that girl on his team?" He didn't like her, all that boasting she did during the opening ceremony, claiming she'd show no mercy as if she was someone to be feared and reckoned with. How foolish.

He'd just about been ready to order his team to go after her, when Bakugo's team shoved by, the loud and obnoxious leader shouting profanities. Monoma's brows knit together in agitation and he let a sinister smile spread on his lips.

"I think those class 1A bozos are challenging us… let's teach those fools a lesson."

"They're landing!" Izumi shouted the added headband now dangling around her neck. "After him, Tetsu-kun!"

"Alright! They're not getting away this time." he rushed forward.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami alerted his rider to the impending danger. "They're after us."

"Let's move… wha-" He glanced down as Uraraka made a noise of distress. "What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck. The hoversole won't move!" Izuku leaned over and gasped at the purple sticky ball holding them down.

"What, but that's Mineta's… where? Where is he?" He looked around and spotted the pint sized pervert peeking from the opening of Shoji's arm tank. He wasn't alone either, when a tongue flicked across the air narrowly snatching his headband, he knew Tsuyu was in there with him.. Izuku dodged and maneuvered as the Mineta team attacked and pursued. He could hear his sister behind him and knew they had to get away.

It broke one of the hoversoles, but Izuku took to the air again and escaped. Izumi cursed and glared at Mineta who sent her a wave. She leaned over so Awase could remove Mineta's sticky ball from her shirt.

"Damn I thought I'd gotten rid of him during the obstacle race. That guy is annoyingly persistent."

"Next time, Izumi-chan, I'll be coming for you." He said with a laugh and had her turning blue and shuddering. As the teams bypassed each other Izumi looked to Shiozaki.

"Shut that little twerp up for me, will yah?"

"Of course," Shiozaki slipped her vines in through the small opening of Shoji's arms, and snatched Mineta's headband away passing it up to Izumi. "Although this seems a little underhanded."

"Trust me, Shio-chan, the idiot deserves it."

Explosions rang out and Izumi's eyes fled upward as she saw Bakugo launch himself up to attack Izuku.

"Tch, typical." Izumi's brow knit in irritation.

"Is that even allowed?" Awase gawked.

"So long as he doesn't hit the ground. I thought of doing it too but I don't have as good of control in the air as he does." her lips curve as Bakugo was successfully blocked by Tokoyami. "Besides, Izuku's defense is too good." She looked up to the scoreboard. "Second place… we have 1520 points built up." She jerked her head and sent out a full cowl to keep one of Class B's teams back and away from her. "People are starting to notice and going after the easier points for second and third place. We may just want to concentrate on defending for now."

"You Bastard! Give that back!" She heard Bakugo shout and glanced behind her. Monoma had cleverly waited for his opportunity and snagged Bakugo's headband from behind.

"You see what I mean?"

 **~Meanwhile~**

Izuku landed again, his heart beating fast and his face blue with concern over the latest close call. There was only five minutes left in the game, and he had to be more careful. With their equipment damage they wouldn't be able to take to the air as easily anymore.

Lucky for them, it appeared that the other teams were going after lesser points. He saw the crowds breaking up, going after those with the middle point values, hoping to accumulate a higher score.

"Looks like we'll be okay. It's gonna get easier from here- WHOA!" he jerked as Uraraka suddenly put on the breaks. Izuku lifted his eyes and he spotted Todoroki. He felt cold dread tense up in him and he narrowed his eyes. "This… isn't gonna be easy, is it?"

 **~With Izumi~**

"Okay, now Todoroki's in on the game." Izumi took note and gave a shout to Shiozaki who brought her vines up to protect from another attack. "As confident as I am in our team, I think we should just play defensively." Izumi decided.

"What for?" Tetsu pouted a bit and bumped head with another horse making them waver and back off. "We can handle this."

"If Todoroki is after the ten million, we're just gonna get caught between those two. I don't know what his deal is with my brother, but he's not going to let anyone interfere on his assault." While her reasons were true enough, she also didn't want to go anywhere near Todoroki. His words from before still had her feeling unsettled and she needed to concentrate on the task at hand. "Izuku's on his own."

"So you just want to give up on the ten million?" Awase frowned. "If our plan is successful we-"

"Hey!" A voice suddenly cut Awase off and Izumi glanced over. The student rider was one she didn't recognize… a general studies it looked like. His team consisted of Aoyama and Ojiro, and another student from class B. "You're Izumi Midoriya, aren't you?" He smirked at her making her scowl. "I'll be taking those points now."

"Tch," what an arrogant jerk. "I'd like to see you tr-" She couldn't get another word out. Her head suddenly filled with mist and fuzz and her hands fell limp at her sides.

Hitoshi Shinso smirked and he motioned his team forward. Not only had he managed to blank out the leader, but her team had stupidly opened their mouths in protest and now they sat frozen and open for attack.

"Too Easy…"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay! Another chapter up! I'm getting moved to swing shift so most of my writing and posting will be earlier in the day, but that also means I won't have as much time to write. -_- here's hoping it won't cause too much of a delay.**_

 _ **Questions!?**_

 _ **What happened with USJ?**_

 _ **Briry: I'm pretty sure I mentioned this before but I'm going to clarify. The incident at USJ did not occur in this universe. Because of the way I'm writing the backstory and timeline the motives and plans of the villains are going to differ from canon. I hope this clears that up.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Daddy Issues**_


	14. Daddy Issues

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 14: Daddy Issues**

Izuku lead his team through the task of avoiding Todoroki's oncoming attacks. He'd been grateful to his sister for giving him a thorough look into his classmate's quirks, and what she'd observed of their strengths and weaknesses. Iida was fast and strong, but was too disciplined. He followed the rules in a precise and strict ordero which left him open for deceit. Yaoyorozu was smart, and very athletic, and had a fair amount of strength and skill. Izumi had noticed, however, that she often needed approval for her actions, which meant her confidence was shaky at best. Kaminari's quirk was powerful, but came at a disadvantage. Because of the way he channelled his quirk he often short circuited his brain if he used too much power.

As for Todoroki, he was by far the best in their class in Izumi's opinion. On top of having a powerful quirk, he had excellent judgement, athleticism, physical strength, and tactician. Todoroki should have won in their battle exercise but had shown the good sense to stop the fight before Izumi had overdone it and hurt herself. He had only one weakness… and that was his pride. For whatever reason Todoroki refuses to use his left in combat. It was that weakness Izuku was exploiting.

As Todoroki poised to attack Midoriya moved his team to the left. Todoroki snarled, knowing if he attacked with his ice, he'd catch Iida in the crossfire. The guy had seen right through him, or Izumi had exploited him. Either way, unless he thought of something fast Midoriya would beat him out again, and it ate at him.

"Everyone," Iida suddenly spoke breaking Todoroki's thoughts. "There's only a minute left. You won't be able to use me after this… I'm counting on you."

"Iida?"

"Alright…" Izuku murmured to his team. "Only a minute to go, we-" he drifted off as something went off in his brain. His head turned to the right and he felt an unease. "What's that?"

"Deku-kun what's wrong? You suddenly went pale… Deku-kun?" Uraraka strained to look up at his face, saw the blank stare. "DEKU-KUN!?"

What was he seeing? What was going on? Through the ice and the fog of his brain he saw his sister, but she was as frozen as he, unable to move, unable to think.

"Izumi…"

"Izuku…"

Izumi wasn't sure why she thought of her brother. Her mind was full of haze and fog and her body refused to move and act. Still through the thick of it she could feel her brother's presence, sense him reaching out to her.

They connected, and for a moment they could feel each other's strength. Lights sparked, different colors connecting together, and for a moment Izumi could see clearly. Then, as fast as the sensation had come it vanished.

Izuku felt the smack of a hand against his forehead as Todoroki snagged the band across his forehead, Iida's discreet weapon, recipro burst, and Izuku's blank mind had allowed them the opening they needed to snag the ten million.

"What!?" he touched his forehead and glanced over.

"Midoriya, what happened?" Tokoyami looked over his shoulder at Iida and the crew, amazed by the level of speed they'd attained.

"I don't know… I don't know… but they've got it." And now they were at Zero points. What the hell was he gonna do?"

Izumi had felt the smack of a hand against her forehead as well, but unlike her brother all it had done was snap her to her senses.

"OW!" Izumi flinched and smacked the hand away while holding her forehead. "That hurt… what the hell?"

"What!?" Shinso looked at his hand then at her, his team halting right beside Izumi. He made another grab for her points, reaching for the ones around her neck now. He tugged and it jerked her body back, refusing to come off. "What did you do?"

"Ack!" Izumi choked when he grabbed the ones around her neck and tried to pull them off. Irritation snapped her back and she whirled around glaring at him. She wouldn't talk, wouldn't answer him, instead she lifted the point bands around her neck up, and gave him a look that said 'These are Mine!'

"WAKE UP!" She punched Tetsu in the head snapping him to and did the same to Awase and Shiozaki.

"What? What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Izumi growled. "Let's get out of here!"

"What about-" Izumi clamped a hand over Tetsu's mouth and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't look at him, don't respond to him, just ignore him. Just, GO!"

"Go where…"

"The Ten Million points…" Izumi eyed the ice structure with a snarl. "I've changed my mind… I said at the beginning of this battle I wasn't going to settle for fourth place and the same goes for third. We're gonna aim for the top!"

Izuku had panicked, he could admit that now. With his teammates beside him, Izuku was focused. He would grab for the Ten Million, he would get his points back no matter what. Iida's last move had stalled his engines forcing them to be stranded in place and leaving them open for attack.

Izuku put power in his hands, Kaminari's electricity being halted by Dark Shadow and allowed him to take Todoroki head on. Todoroki saw the fierceness, and something about Izuku's power triggered an instinct to defend himself. Without any warning or logical reason his left arm set aflame.

Izuku saw it, and with one swipe of his hand, broke Todoroki's guard, putting out the flames. The look on his face, Izuku noticed, was one of stupefied shock. Taking that instant to snag points Izuku tried for the Ten Million… but only got seventy.

"Damn it… that's not enough!" Time was running out… the seconds were counting down and Izuku was out of options. "Don't stop! Keep going. Tokoyami-kun! Uraraka-san!"

"Let's go!" Uraraka shouted.

The ice wall broke apart as Izumi and Bakugo burst through and joined the fight for the ten million.

"Shiozaki, Awase, operation last resort!" Izumi called out moving to a standing position on top of Tetsu's back. Shiozaki wrapped her vines around her limbs and waist, Awase reaching up and fusing them to her body. Tetsu went full metal allowing Izumi to spring off him and make a jump for Todoroki. Bakugo, who had originally been after Deku, saw the guy no longer had the points.

"The ten million?" He glanced over at Todoroki and immediately changed course.

"BAKA!" Izumi screamed at him, and felt a sense of deja vu as the two of them collided, the vines tangling around them.

"Time's Up!" present Mic Shouted just as Izumi and Bakugo slammed to the ground in a tangle of limbs and Shiozaki's vines.

Izuku's hand, which had been stretched out trying to make the grab, suddenly clenched as realization hit. He lossed. He hadn't been able to grab the points in time. It was all his fault, he'd been distracted and unable to block Iida's oncoming assault, and unable to locate the right amount of points.

"I'm sorry you guys." He told his team as he climbed down. "I let you all down."

"Deku-kun…" Uraraka giggled and pointed behind her at Tokoyami. Izuku lifted his head, and his eyes went wide and teary at the sight of Dark Shadow holding up a headband. It was no ten million, but it was enough to get them through, and enough to have him crying for joy.

"Get the hell off me, Bakugo!" Izumi struggled from underneath him, the vines holding them together.

"Get your damn vines off me! Damn it why is it everytime I'm close to winning, your ugly face gets in my way?!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, you jerk." Izumi's temple throbbed. Her teammates ran over, Awase unbinding the vines and shiozaki retracting them so they could get freed up. Izumi clenched her fist wanting so badly to punch him, but Tetsutetsu was hugging her tight.

"Izumi! You okay? You're not hurt?!"

"I'm fine... I'm just irritated. We were so damn close!" She pulled back from Tetsu's hug sighing heavily. "Third place… That's not good enough!"

"What are you talking about? We made it to the next round. Your idea to fuse the headbands to you was ingenious!" Awase gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and your last ditch effort would have worked too if it hadn't been for blowhard over there." Tetsutetsu pointed over his shoulder at Bakugo who raged at him.

"Shut up, Tin can! Or I'll-"

"Fuse?" Shinso walked over his eyes filled with grief over his failure and loss. "What do you mean by that?" When all she did was glare at him, Shinso let out a sigh and held up his hands. "The battle is over, I lost, no reason to brainwash you now."

"My teammate can fuse objects together. I felt it was the best use of his quirk and allowed us to keep our points safe. I wasn't sure if it would work or not, but I'm glad it did." She looked over his shoulder at Ojiro and the others and frowned. "Now I have a question. Why did you feel the need to brainwash people to form your team?"

Shinso narrowed his eyes at the question.

"I'm the only general's student who made it through, no one would-"

"I beg to differ. This was a team battle Shinso and the members of your team didn't know what the hell they were doing. Your quirk is powerful, but you rely too heavily on it. There were plenty of teams who could have used your skills, and helped you."

"Who would have taken me on? No one would welcome a guy like-"

"Bullshit excuses!" She shouted and got in his face. "You make yourself useful, put yourself out there and let others judge for themselves whether or not to trust you. That's the real way to win! The real way to become a hero. That's what you want isn't it Shinso-kun?"

"Eh?" Shinso's face went shocked. "How did you-"

"You had the same mournful expression my brother did when he thought he wasn't getting into U.A… if you want to be a hero Shinso, then don't give up, and just work on getting stronger. Open up, learn to work with your other skills as well as your quirk. Then I can guarantee there's nothing you won't be able to achieve." She held out her hand to him. He glanced down at it, huffed out a laugh and took her hand.

"Can I get that in writing?"

He'd won, Todoroki thought looking down at his left hand, but at what cost. What the hell had he been thinking using his left side? No, that was just it, he hadn't been thinking, he'd only been reacting. Midoriya's power had frightened him into using his fire.

He glanced up, Izumi shaking the hands of the general studies student and then turning to hug her brother. He'd gone up against Izumi in battle class. Her power had been surprising, and her will to win admirable… but something about her twin brother was giving him the shakes. What was it about him that had him quivering?

"Todoroki-san?" Yaoyorozu came up beside him, showing concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he let his hands fall at his side. His eyes remained glued to the twins. "Just thinking about the next round."

"Yes, there's always a tournament style in these events. I wonder what manner of tournament it's going to be." Yaoyorozu held her chin thinking as well.

"Whatever it is, we can't let our guard down." He turned and walked away from her. "I'm going to go eat."

"Third and fourth place…" Izumi sighed again. "I went up, you went down, so much for us aiming for the top."

"We can't give up yet, there's still one more round left." Izuku held her shoulders. "Let's give it all we've got."

"Right… how did Todoroki end up with your points anyway?" She questioned and crossed her arms. "You'd been doing so well, I thought you'd certainly have them til the end."

"Well, actually the weirdest thing happened. We were in the middle of a stand off and all of a sudden my brain went kind of fuzzy and hazy, and I could hear your voice, and feel your presence around me."

"What?" Izumi's eyes narrowed. "You felt that too?"

"So did you!? So I wasn't just imagining it!" Izuku pointed at both of them. "We must have been connected somehow."

"Maybe, I did feel your strength and mine combining… it felt as though I were a water balloon about to pop. It was… definitely weird."

"There was lights too, like our power was connected by those lights."

"Could it be…" One for All… a sacred torch passed down generation to generation. "Maybe it has something to do with our quirk?" Izumi touched her chin then shook her head. "I'm gonna go find dad and ask about this. Go to the cafeteria with the others and save me a seat."

He watched her rush off. Jumping up into the stands and taking the stairs three at at a time.

"Couldn't have just used the student entrance, could you, Izumi?" He laughed and followed his classmates to go get food. He was stopped at the archway by Todoroki.

"Midoriya-" Todoroki grabbed him by the arm his eyes fierce. "I want to talk to you and your sister about something. Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, uh I was about to go get food. Izumi went to go look for…" he drifted off a second his eyes looking up at the stands. "Something. She wanted me to save her a spot."

"Alright, I'll go with you then. When she gets back, I've something important to discuss with you."

"Oh…" Nerves clutched in his belly and Izuku swallowed hard. "Okay."

 **~Meanwhile~**

Izumi had asked around the teacher's booth about the location of All Might, and she was told he went off to have lunch elsewhere. Annoyed she had missed him, Izumi made her way down the hall to take the stairs to the main level... immediately after the first flight she spotted her father.

"There you are… H-"

"All Might…" The growl of a voice sent a Izumi's spine. She crouched and pressed herself up to the railing to hide. Peering around the top, she only needed to see the scorching flames of the costume to know exactly who her father was talking to.

"Endeavor?"

"I haven't seen you since that talk we had with the press about ten years ago." All Might pressed on, unaware of his daughter's peering eye. "I saw you, so I thought I'd say hi."

"Is that so, well you've already done that, so leave me be." Endeavor's callous voice responded and he turned his back to the Number 1 hero. The idiot had some nerve suddenly inviting him to tea. The guy was as oblivious as ever to his distaste.

"Hahahaha!" All Might leapt over and cut his path. Izumi climbed down the next few steps and peered around the corner to keep her eye and ear on the conversation. She didn't know what Endeavor's problem was, but the guy was a buzzkill. "Don't be so cold."

"Tch," Endeavor glared, thoroughly annoyed.

"Your son," All might continued. "Young Shoto is an amazing young talent. He's doing so well and only using half his strength. It must be because of the way he's been trained, am I right?"

Really dad? Izumi's temple throbbed in annoyance. It was bad enough she had to give Todoroki kudos, she didn't need her old man rubbing it in… then again he didn't know she was listening in.

"What's your point?"

"Well I'd seriously like to know how to raise the next generation." All Might asked with some strain in his voice. Izumi's temper sizzled but she stayed crouched. She couldn't let them know she was there… she'd just have to-

"You honestly think I'd tell you? Tch, you're as clueless as ever and it's damn annoying." Endeavor pushed past All Might. The Number One hero's face fell with disappointment. He had hoped this rivalry between them would have ebbed over time.

"I'm sorry."

Endeavor paused briefly, feeling the need to put in the last word.

"I will tell you one thing. I will make THAT into a hero that will one day surpass you. That was why I created him."

Izumi's eyes widened a bit. Surpass? Created?

"What are you saying?" Confused and concerned All Might narrowed his gaze on Endeavor.

"He's in his rebellious stage now, but he will definitely surpass you. I'll make sure of it." Endeavor's voice warned in a deep and threatening tone. Izumi felt sick, she couldn't hold back the reigns of her temper any longer. Letting out a shaky breath she leaped down to stand beside her father, and glared at Endeavor.

"Izumi!" All Might choked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Eavesdropping." She admitted, her eyes fierce on Endeavor. The man eyed her with some curiosity but with the same pure malice she had felt in his voice. She refused to let it shake her. "Now I know why Todoroki's acting like this, and why he's resentful towards you. Created him? Just what kind of way is that for a father to speak about his kid? You're a fool if you think he stands a chance against my-"

"Ah Izumi-chan!" All Might clasped a hand over her mouth and held her to him even as she wriggled in protest, waving her fists and letting out muffled screams and curses. He laughed nervously. "It's time for lunch, well it's been nice seeing you Endeavor. Let's have that tea some other time." He hauls her up and makes a dash back up the stairs and down the hall.

Endeavor looked after them, his gaze intensified by suspicion. "That wasn't curious at all." He spoke sarcastically to himself. He recalled the girl, the look of her and the ferocity in her eyes. He had watched her in the first event and had been impressed. In the second event her brother had seen right through his son's folly at not using his left side. Hmmm… he'd have to see just what their connection was to that fool.

"Let go of me old man!" Izumi squirmed and thrust her elbow in his weak spot making him drop her. "I've got a bone to pick with that asshole!"

"Izumi, calm yourself down." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're angry but you can't just go punching and screaming at whoever rubs you the wrong way."

"Weren't you listening to him? Didn't you hear the way he talked about Todoroki as if he were… as if…" Izumi felt the tears well up and she had to control her breathing. "RAUUUGH!" She turned on her heel and ran off. She needed to find Todoroki, and get some answers.

All Might sighed heavily watching his daughter run off.

"My Goodness, we really need to do something about that temper of yours, Izumi-chan."

 **~Cafeteria~**

Izuku had found a spot at the end of the table Class 1A was sharing. The cafeteria was cluttered with students and staff, and visiting heroes. Still, with his cheeks filled with rice, Izuku kept his eyes peeled for his sister.

"Ah! Izumi-chan!" Kaminari shouted out to her grinning. Izuku peered down the table. His face went blue as he recognized the raging aura. "Perfect timing, we just found out the girls have to do a cheer battle during the recreation games. Yaoyorozu made these for ACK!" He slammed into the table, food flying and staining the uniform he'd held out to her.

"Get that thing away from me." Izumi said in a low growl. "You and Mineta must have a death wish if you think I'd be a pawn in your sick game."

"Hah? It… uh…." Kaminari trembled at the sight of a raging Izumi. Mineta, swallowed hard but was determined to see Izumi in the uniform too.

"It's not a game, we overheard Aizaw- EEEP!" Mineta wriggled as Izumi hauled him up by his shirt.

"Even if that were true, I'm not a part of your class yet, and I'm not participating in a game where I have to wear a skirt shorter than my uniform!" She gave him a death glare. "I'm not like these other girls, Mineta." Her smile was deadly and threatening. "You fuck with me, you won't live to see your 2nd year."

Mineta went white as a ghost and slipped through Izumi's fingers and turned to a puddle on the floor.

"So scary, so scary…"

"...and yet still so hot!" Kaminari finished just as frightened and pale as him.

"Izumi!" Izuku waved her over smiling. "Did you find-"

"No… Todoroki!" Izumi placed a hand on his shoulder. The guy was munching on his soba noodles as he glanced over his shoulder at her. "Come with me."

"I'm eating.." He turned away and pulled more noodles into his mouth.

"I said come on!" She grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform and dragged him out of his chair and out of the cafeteria, Todoroki stoic and still eating all the while.

"What's that about?" Izuku wondered and set his food down and jogged after them.

Izumi had pulled him out of the cafeteria and down the hall, and once they were alone finally let go of him. Todoroki stood up and dusted himself off eying her narrowly. He had planned on talking to her after they'd all had something to eat, but clearly she had something on her mind as well.

"Alright, what do you need to tell or ask me that can't wait?"

"Your dad is an ass!" She suddenly shouted and had him choking on a sudden urge to laugh.

"Pfft what?"

"He's a class A bully with an inferiority complex! I've never met anyone who was so full… no wait Bakugo is bad, but still your dad is-" She started to rant.

"I know." He lifted his hands up to calm her tantrum. "What happened Izumi? What did he say?"

"He," She took a long deep breath trying to calm her temper. "He threatened All Might."

"I'm not surprised… but why does that piss you off so much?" He tucked his hands in his pockets. "All Might can handle my dad."

"He said he was going to use you to do it." Her eyes lifted to his. She saw the amusement turn to cool distance and disdain. "Is that true?"

"Yes...Izumi-" Todoroki tried to explain, but she interrupted him again.

"I don't want you to!" She shuddered and hugged herself. "Please, please don't do what he asks! Don't be-"

"Izumi!" He shouted at her, grabbing hold of her to him. "I've no intention of letting him have his way."

"But-" she stayed stiff in his hold, her eyes threatening tears.

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

"What?" Her head tilted up. Looking into her eyes, Todoroki told her everything. About his father's vendetta against All Might, how he'd married his mother for the pure purpose of creating a strong offspring, and how that forced and abused marriage had forced his mother to lose her sanity.

"So trust me," He tightened his grip on Izumi, somehow finding comfort in the hold. "I won't become a tool for that bastard to use."

"That's so cruel... " Izumi's eyes flooded and she felt his need for comfort. Her hands finally came up and around to hug him. "How can a man like that be a hero?"

"I don't know… but I'm determined to not give him what he wants. I'm going to reject him completely by winning this tournament without using his quirk." He felt her hug him back and he turned his head so that he could lay his cheek on her hair.

"Your motives are like something out of a comic… I know what it's like to resent a parent so much that you want to cut all ties with them." Her hands stroke up and down his back. "I have to warn you, if this is the path you choose, my brother and I won't make it easy for you. I promised no mercy."

"Yeah, I know."

Somehow, Todoroki thought as he stroked a hand down the length of her hair, that promise was more comfort to him than any hug.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I got that done way faster than I expected to! Woot! Anyway the next chapter reveals the lineup for the tournament. If you have any requests on who you want to see fighting against each other, and you do you want to see compete for the title and win it all, be sure to include your opinions in the comments!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tournament Trouble!**_


	15. Tournament Troubles

**She's The Man**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your opinions and votes. I've thought about your suggestions, and applied them to the plot and feel I've come up with a good layout. I hope you will all look forward to the upcoming battles. I will be focusing primarily on the fights of the main characters while touching briefly on the others, so sorry if it feels like I'm rushing through just a tad.**

 **Chapter 15: Tournament Trouble**

Izuku pressed his back to the wall to stay out of sight of his sister and Todoroki. He had overheard the entire conversation, and it had shocked and appalled him at the cruelty in Todoroki's family. It had shocked him further to hear the emotion in his sister's voice. It was rare she showed this soft side of herself to anyone outside of whom she considered family. It was obvious to Deku that Todoroki was special to her, perhaps like a brother, or-

"Deku… there you are!"

"EEEEmmmph!" Izuku put his hands over his mouth to silence his squeaks. He turned to see Bakugo strutting towards him irritably.

"I've been looking all over for you. What was with those faces you were making at- MMMPH!" He grunted when Izuku rushed to rushed to cover his mouth.

"Shhhh…" Izuku pressed a finger to his lips and had irritation spreading over Bakugo's face. He grabbed Izuku's hand squeezing it hard.

"The hell is your problem…"

"Shh, Izumi will hear you… Kacchan! No no no!" Izuku begged in hushed hurried tones, and flailed his arms trying to stop Bakugo from rounding the corner. He knew Kacchan had feelings for Izumi, and didn't want him to get upset over seeing her with another boy.

"Oi!" Bakugo shoved Izuku back with on hand peering around the corner, and irritation further filled his face. "The hell are you doing, this is a school not a love nest."

Izuku groaned, and poked his fingers together. He wanted to point out that he'd done worse things on campus with him, but felt it wasn't the time or place to discuss that kind of thing. "Sorry Izumi. I tried to stop him, but-"

"It's okay, Zuku." Surprisingly calm she slowly pulled from Todoroki and tucked hair behind her ear. "We should probably get back to the cafeteria. I need to apologize to Mineta and Kaminari, and plus I haven't eaten."

"Huh? Apologize?" Izuku blinnked in confusion.

"I had no right to snap at them that way… I overheard an ugly conversation plus I was riled up from the match." she sighed heavily and turned blue. "I don't want to admit it but, I overreacted."

"That's the understatement of the century." Bakugo snarled and Izumi glared at him.

"Watch your mouth, Bakugo, you're lucky Todoroki calmed me down or I'd take you on here and now instead of waiting for the next round."

"Bring it out, half pint." He smirked leaning in. "I'd be more than happy to show you your place."

"Hey come on you guys, let's all try to stay calm and get along okay?" Izuku held up his hands and blinked. "Oh yeah, Todoroki-kun, wasn't there something you wanted to talk about with Izumi and I?"

All eyes turned to Shoto and he fidgeted a bit under the stare.

"Not so much talk, but it can wait." He looked down at Izumi who smiled warmly at him. It was a soft look he hadn't seen since their date, and it warmed him immensely. "I've decided I don't need to know just yet."

Whatever their connection with All Might was, Todoroki thought, it wouldn't stop him from wanting to win. The twins were his competition, and that went for Bakugo as well. The fact that Izuku had frightened him into using his fire just meant he couldn't underestimate the guy any longer.

"Let's go eat."

When they returned to the cafeteria, Izumi was good to her word and she apologized to Mineta and Kaminari. She held out her hand for the uniform, and after eating a quick meal, begrudgingly put it on.

"I'll consider it punishment for overreacting." She decided as she stood next to the rest of the girls in the uniforms. The boys were in fits of excitement and teen hormonal nirvana. However when they went out onto the field, the girls were put into a state of pure embarrassment. They were the only class to be dressed as cheerleaders, aside from the visiting american girls brought in for the recreational games.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us you perves!" Yaoyorozu shouted in disgust and humiliation. She whimpered and fell to her knees. "Why do I always fall for this, I even used creation to make these outfits."

Uraraka flushed and hid her face behind pompoms and glanced to her right at Izumi who was admiring the orange color. She'd put the length of her hair in a braid, and didn't seem surprised or concerned over the mishap.

"Izumi-chan, you knew didn't you? You knew they made it up."

"I'm surprised you guys believed them, what with Mineta's reputation and all." She bounced a little, her boobs surprisingly supported in the outfit.

"So why did you decide to wear them with the rest of us?" Tsuyu questioned curiously.

"I overreacted and threatened Mineta and Kaminari because of my bad mood. I felt this was a good way to make it up to them and give myself a sort of punishment.

"You could have at least told the rest of us," Jiro groaned hugging her chest embarrassed.

"Don't feel too bad," Izumi turned around smiling and waving to the cameras. "At least we look good, and we're getting a lot of attention."

"That's the spirit!" Hagakure clapped her pompoms and waved around ecstatically. "Who cares if it's a set up! We can't let things get tense around here! It's fine! Let's do this!"

"You are actually enjoying this, aren't you Toru-chan?" Tsuyu smiled.

Izuku smiled at his sister, he was glad to see she was at least getting along with some of the other girls, Uraraka glanced over to him waving and smiling cutely. He blushed but waved back, only to get smacked in the back of the head by Bakugo.

"Stop flirting with the ditz."

"Eh?! I wasn't flirting, I was wavoohhhmmph." His words muffled as Bakugo squeezed his cheeks together pursing his lips.

"You've gonna give that airhead the wrong idea if you're this openly friendly with her. You're mine, not hers, make that clear to her or I will."

"Hmm? Kacchan… could it be you're… jealous? Owowowowowow!" Izuku winced as Bakugo squeezed harder.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just protecting what's mine! You got that?"

"Got it! I got it!" he pulled away and rubbed his cheek… but secretly flustered and smiled. He was Kacchan's… why did that possessive and careless phrase make him so stupidly happy?

"Whoa, Midoriya!" Tetsutetsu came over flushed and excited at seeing this feminine side to his crush. "What's with the outfit?"

"Eh, I lost a bet." She said carelessly and smiled at him. "You like it? Wanna try it on?"

"Huh!? No no no, i'm good, eh heh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "It looks way better on you."

"You really think so?" She smiled friendly. "Also you should call me Izumi. It may get a little confusing what with my brther and all." She told him and had his heart doing a happy dance.

"Yeah? Okay, Izumi!" He laughed and stepped closer. "You know, after the festival we should-"

"Izumi!" Todoroki came up, casually he hoped, and set a hand on her shoulder. "It's time to lineup with our classes." He eyed Tetsutetsu, the look he was giving him showing he was marking his territory. "Your brother and everyone are all waiting."

"Hey we were talking!" Tetsutetsu snarled. Just who did this guy think he was.

"Now you're done, excuse us." He wrapped an arm possessively around Izumi's shoulders and pulled her along with the rest of class 1A.

"That bastard…" Tetsutetsu clenched his fist, his aura on fire. "I'll show him."

"Todoroki-kun..." Izumi winged an eyebrow, and turned her head up to him. "What was that for?"

"Just making sure he doesn't get any bright ideas." He claimed and slowly released her. "I don't want anyone to make advances towards you until I've had the chance to do so myself."

"You didn't think that just maybe I want him to make advances towards me?" Her smile was slow and confident.

"No, I didn't, but that's not the point." He stuffed his left hand in his pocket.

"What is the point?"

"I thought I made that clear before… during class and right before the cavalry battle." He took her chin in his right hand and lifted her head so their eyes met fully. He wanted to make sure she heard him loud and clear this time. "I like you, Izumi. I want to date you. I think it would be fun."

"You've yet to grasp the true concept of fun." She took his hand and lowered it. "So I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"You're the one that can teach me the concept. I want the chance to continue that lesson, and to learn more about you. I'm attracted to you, and I feel the relationship would be mutually beneficial."

"Mutually beneficial…" Izumi had to laugh a bit. "You're a strange guy, Todoroki-kun." She sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it."

"Good, I look forward to hearing your answer." he turned his back to her and walked to his spot, a smile on his face.

From the stands, Endeavor saw the interaction and had to scowl. Their closeness rubbed him the wrong way. He'd been impressed with the girl's spunk, but was appalled her lack of discipline. His son, though rebellious, knew what his task was. Sooner or later that boy would come to comprehend just what he was created for, and fall into place. No temperamental teenage girl was going to stop that.

All Might too was concerned about the closeness between Todoroki and Izumi. Not because of things like responsibilities, and duties and all that… but because he was a father, concerned that his little girl was being noticed by boys. She was a young woman, coming into her feminine powers, and with her quirk it lead to unwanted attention and hordes of people vying for hers. Izuku would have his own problems once he came into his own, but they weren't as concerning to him.

Unable to help himself he pulled a picture from his suit pocket and eyed it. The twins smiled back at him, a pair of toddlers holding each other's hands, wearing All Might sleepers and identical smiles. Inko had sent him this picture along with a dozen others he kept tucked away for personal pleasure. He'd missed out on so much… he wondered if he was doing the right thing by letting them become heroes. Then remembered how serious and fierce they had stood before him, pledging they'd be on top.

"Izumi, Izuku… do you best. Papa is rooting for you."

The students were gathered together for the lots to be drawn. Each member of the participating teams would draw a number which set them into their slot for the one on one fights. It was a battle tournament, pure and simple. Izumi grinned wide and cracked her knuckles.

"Perfect, just our style, right Izuku?" Izumi glanced over and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's definitely to our benefit… but remember we have to be careful. We can't use too much force or we're likely to really hurt someone." Izuku pointed out.

"Pffft, these guys can handle it…" She looked around at the group. "Well… for the most part anyway. We can't take it easy on them just because we don't want them to get hurt. This is a competition and we promised dad we'd come out on top."

"Right… and everyone else is gonna be giving it their all so we have to as well." Izuku nodded and bunched his fists. He heard his name being called and he jogged up the steps to draw his

number… and tried not to grimace when he saw the big fat 1 on the slip of paper. Didn't it just figure he'd get stuck going first?

The rest of the lots were drawn, and the battles were decided.

 **Battle 1**

 **Izuku Vs. Shiozaki**

 **Battle 2**

 **Sero Vs. Kirishima**

 **Battle 3**

 **Todoroki Vs. Tetsutetsu**

 **Battle 4**

 **Iida Vs. Mavis**

 **Battle 5**

 **Izumi Vs. Yaoyorozu**

 **Battle 6**

 **Tokoyami Vs. Ashido**

 **Battle 7**

 **Kaminari Vs. Awase**

 **Battle 8**

 **Bakugo Vs. Uraraka**

Izuku frowned at the board, his body tense at lineup, particularly when he saw Bakugo's battle. Kacchan was already antagonized by Uraraka's actions concerning him, but now for it to be put on display for everyone to see.

"That fight's not gonna be pretty." Izuku grumbled and Izumi had to nod in agreement.

"Yaoyorozu huh? Looks like I'm up against the top of the class at the very start." She glanced in Yao's direction… and wondered why the girl looked so nervous. She glanced over further and smiled at Mavis holding up a fist for him to match with a bump. "Hey, congrats on making it this far."

"Thanks Izumi-chan. My babies have shined so far, but now it's time to make them positively sparkle!" He held his heart and sighed hopefully. "In my battle with Iida I plan on showing the true perfection that is my babies."

Izumi laughed.

"I'm sure you will, but try not to explode anything this time, okay?"

"Not to worry, I've only chosen the best of the best. I've tested them time and again, and made the necessary modifications for improvement." He assured.

"I hope so, I'd hate for the teachers to have to peel Iida off the stage floor."

"This is perfect!" Tetsutetsu grinned. "I get to show that pretty boy what for… Shiozaki's right, the gods are smiling on us right now."

"I wouldn't get too excited, Tetsutetsu," Awase sighed. "After all he's the son of Endeavor and I heard he got in on recommendations just like Juzo."

"Pfft, whatever, Nothing he can throw at me is gonna stop me from beating that pretty face of his in, in true manly style!" He turned steel and beat his iron fists together. "This is gonna be a battle of men, and of heart." His face suddenly turned friendly and happy. "Oi Izumi! Be sure to cheer for me okay!?"

"Uh, okay…" maybe Todoroki was right. Maybe she shouldn't have given Tetsutetsu any ideas. "Maybe Bakugo and Uraraka won't be the only ugly fight."

"Eh? Uraraka?" Bakugo scowled at the board with mixed feelings. On one hand he was happy to be able to put the little tart in her place… on the other he wasn't sure how he felt about openly beating on a girl. He wasn't entirely sure just how good she was. Their brief match in the villain vs. heroes bid had been less that satisfying. He eyed her coldly, saw her face go pale and had to smirk.

"Try not to die too early in the game, ne round face?"

"Round Face?" Uraraka blinked and pouted walking away from him. "So mean…"

"Kacchan…" Izuku whispered in hush tones as he came in close to him. "About your match…"

"If you're going to ask me to go easy on her, you can forget it. We're all here to be heroes, and if she wants to match up to the rest of us she has to fight with more than just her looks." Bakugo grunted and immediately shut down Izuku's requests.

"I suppose you're right."

"Think of it this way." Bakugo glanced down at him. "Would you want me to go easy on you?"

"Hmm?" Izuku looked up in surprise… after a brief moment he shook his head and smiled. "No, I'd want you to come at me with everything."

"Humph," he smiled and gave him a light karate chop on the head. "I plan on giving round face the exact same courtesy."

"Yeah!" Izuku rubbed his head and nodded smiling. "Do your best!"

Do your best… huh? Izuku rubbed his chest and stomach feeling the butterflies dance inside. He was so nervous. Standing in the wing of the field preparing to be announced, Izuku could feel his lack of experience toy with his confidence. He'd never fought against an actual person before. In all the times he'd attempted to save someone he'd done it without actually using his quirk. It was the main reason he always came home beaten and bruised, and why his grandfather had gotten lectures rather than punishments about his upbringing.

Izumi had the advantage of not only knowing everyone's quirk, but of having a taste of it during classes. He was sure she would do well, and only hoped to be able to match it.

"Hey…" Speak of the devil Izumi, and surprisingly All Might, walked up to him in the tunnel. "You okay, Zuku?"

"Yeah, just nervous is all." He swallowed hard and turned fully to them. "I don't want to let you guys down."

"You could never let me down, Zuku." Izumi smiled at him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Besides you're gonna do great, I can feel it."

"She's right, kid. You've got all it takes to succeed." All Might nodded his head from behind Izumi. "Now you just have to have the confidence to do it."

"You're right… I know I can do it. I'm just worried if I'm ready for it. You passed One for All down to Izumi and I… it's powerful, and it's thrilling… but it's also terrifying. What if I don't control it enough? What if I hurt someone more than I mean to? What if-"

"What if the sky falls and the oceans dry up," All Might groaned. "For crying out loud Mr. Prince of Nonsense, Izumi and I have complete faith in you, so you need to have faith in yourself." He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "I was a lot like you when I was younger, and there's something my mother used to say when I'd worry like this."

"Our grandmother? Was she a hero too?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another day. What I will tell you is a lesson she made sure to beat into my head every chance she got…" he cleared his throat. "Be not afraid of greatness… some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. No matter which one you are, you can't let fear stop you from fulfilling the full potential of that greatness."

"Dad…" Izuku's eyes glittered with admiration and a new found confidence.

"Remember Kiddo, it's the times when you're afraid, or worried, that you have to smile through it." All Might slowly bulked up, grinning wide to prove a point. "Smile through adversity."

"Mmm!" Izuku grinned and Izumi matched it looking up at their dad.

"Good advice. Sounds like our grandmother was a wise lady," Izumi grinned. "Wish we could have met her."

"Yeah, me too. You would have liked her. In fact she reminds me a lot of you Izumi." He ruffled her hair. "She had a temper too…"

"Audience! The finals you've all been waiting for is finally starting!" Present Mic's voice sang through the speakers.

"That's your cue, Izuku. Dad and I will be right here cheering you on." Izumi hugged him tight. "Do us and yourself proud."

"Mmm, I will." He hugged her back and gave a thumbs up to All might. "Wish me luck!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: yay! First round fights are about to begin. What do you guys think of the line up? Who do you think will make it to the next round? Keep reading to find out!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: First Round Frustrations**_


	16. First Round Frustrations

**She's The Man**

 **Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your opinions and comments! Your insight is great inspiration and helps a lot! I've already started working on the continuation fic "He's the Hero" which will start right after the sports festival when the class gears up for internships. I've been in debate about Izumi's hero name and costume, so any ideas and thoughts is welcomed. Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Chapter 16: First Round Frustrations**

"Even though he's done well, what's with that face!" Present Mic shouted out to the arena, commenting on Izuku's nervous face on his tournament photo. "From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku swallowed hard as he walked across the field to the fighting stage. Behind him Izumi made a face and sighed heavily.

"He's never liked getting his picture taken."

"Except as kids, your mom sent me dozens of them… but they did change over the years." All Might nodded recalling as the kids got older, Izuku got more nervous in front of a camera while Izumi got more brazen.

"Versus… The beautiful assassin from Class 1B, even beautiful flowers have thorns. From the Hero course, Shiozaki Ibara."

"Shiozaki, huh…" All Might clasped his chin in his hands. "She was on your team, what do you think?"

"Izuku's gonna have his work cut out for him… Shiozaki's talented with her quirk, and from what i've seen pretty strong for a girl." Izumi played with the end of her braid nervously.

"Her quirk allows for long range attacks. He's gonna have to figure out a way to take away her leverage by getting in close." Izumi explained, working the details of the fight in her head. She thought of how she would do it, and frowned. "She's pretty athletic, so he's gonna have to do some real fancy dancing..."

"START!"

"Sorry about this…" Izuku brought up his fist, "SMASH!" He let loose a powerful blast of wind. Shiozaki squealed and tried to use her hair to anchor herself but the distraction allowed Izuku to get in close. His hands glowed as he reached out to shove her back, but she squeaked and immediately backed away instinctively, stepping completely out of bounds.

"Shi-shiozaki is out! Midoriya-kun advances!"

Izumi's face went blue and she smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Ooooor he could just completely overpower her."

 **~Up in the Stands~**

"Yeah! Way to go, Deku-kun!" Uraraka giggled and clapped her hands.

"That was some attack. I've seen Midoriya use his blast before but never at that high volume. He really kicked things up a notch." Ojiro nodded in approval.

"He wasn't taking any chances," Tokoyami observed. "Shiozaki came in fifth in the obstacle course, and from what I hear she was one of the top students in the entrance exam. He didn't want to give her the opportunity for attack and made the first move."

"Smarter than you look, aren't you Deku?" Bakugo murmured into his hand, his eyes focused on his lover.

 **~Back in the tunnel~**

"I didn't think I was using that much force…" Izuku commented looking at his hand and flexing it. He walked in between his sister and father making his way up the steps to the stands so they could watch the next fights. "She must have scared me more than I thought."

"She scared you?" Izumi's eyebrow twitched. "Zuku you completely petrified her. Shiozaki's not the kind of girl to run away frightened, but you thoroughly intimidated her."

"Gomen…" Izuku lowered his head groaning. "I thought I had it under control."

"It's not completely your fault, son. It just shows that you're starting to grasp the means of intimidation. Used correctly it's a very powerful weapon." All Might gave a thumbs up. "Your sister doesn't approve but I do. She was a strong opponent and you managed to get her out quick, without laying a hand on her."

"You've got a point." Izuku held his chin. "I didn't want to hurt her. I was trying to use One for All to push her back as far as i could and then just push her the rest of the way out…"

"Instead you scared her out of bounds." Izumi grumbled and sighed. "This doesn't bode well for the female hero population." Izumi smacked her cheeks and got fired up. "Alright! I'm gonna make up for it by kicking some severe ass…"

"You're going up against Yaoyorozu," Izuku commented. "Aren't you scared? She's the top in our class right now isn't she?"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna call it quits before it even starts." Izumi flexed her hands. "The stronger the opponent, the more determined I am to win."

"That's the spirit, Izumi!" All Might gave her a dual thumbs up. "Now then, I'm off to the teacher's box. Fight well you two! I'll be rooting for yah!" He dashed away in full hero form leaving them alone.

"We never did talk to him about that connection thing we had." Izuku commented.

"No, but I really don't think it's something we should concern ourselves with at the moment. These are individual fights, so it's not like it's gonna affect us at all." Izumi rationalized as they turned the corner to go down to the reserved seating for Class 1A.

"Ah! Deku-kun! Nice work!" Ochaco called out and Iida waved them down.

"Come on down, we saved you both a seat- ah HEY!" Iida grunted as Bakugo shoved down in the spot saved for Izumi.

"Half Pint can sit behind us." He grabbed Izuku by the shirt and yanked him into the spot beside him. Izumi's brow twitched but she sat down behind her brother beside Tokoyami and lounged back.

"Sorry Izumi-chan." Uraraka gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't sweat it Uraraka.. I'm used to this asshole's bad behavior… so go ahead and keep irritating me Bakugo…" She shoved a foot in the back of his head. Her twisted grin spread and the air around them turned chilly with disdain. "Rile me up good and proper… it'll make me fight harder in my upcoming match."

Yaoyorozu's face went pale and she clamped her hands tightly in her lap. She shouldn't be afraid of Izumi, she shouldn't let what the girl said intimidate her… but the more she thought of the girl's strength, the more nervous she became.

"Yao-Momo, you okay?" Ashido leaned in and whispered.

"Uhm, yes, I'm fine." She offered a quick smile to Ashido to mask her nerves. "Just concentrating."

Ashido blinked and glanced around her at Izumi who was paying close attention to Kirishima and Sero's battle. She could understand why someone would be nervous about going against Izumi who had a temper to match Bakugo… but Yaoyorozu was strong, and had amazing abilities. Just what had her so nervous?

"Impressive," Izuku had pulled out his notebook and was scribbling notes. "Sero nearly had him with that first attack, but Kirishima's simple quirk is strong and he handled it well."

"He'll be a tough opponent in close combat." Izumi leaned in over his shoulder. "He and Tetsutetsu have similar quirks so I've noticed that their weakness is time. Kirishima can only hold that form for so long. If you face him in the next round, Izuku, you'll want to bide your time and find the right moment to strike."

"Oi, oi, oi no helping!" Bakugo grumbled. "Let him figure it out for himself."

"What? You want some help with your fight too, Bakugo?" Izumi smirked down at him and pointed at Uraraka. Irritation spread on Bakugo's face

"I don't need your help, and neither does Deku."

"It's not like I'm saying anything that isn't obvious to those paying attention." She nodded her head to Kirishima. She didn't notice that the others around her listening, paid attention as well and were now focused on what she was saying. "If you pay close attention, Kirishima can only harden all of his body for a short period of time. He does better when he hardens only a portion at once, and it lasts a lot longer that way."

"I hadn't noticed…" Iida commented rubbing his chin in contemplation. "That's a good assessment."

"Sero's quirk is impressive as well, in an elevated arena he has a multitude of options, but on a flat stage surface like this it leaves him little to work with." Izuku also pointed out. "The only thing he can wrap his tape around is his opponent, but if they're strong enough to break the bind, it leaves him at a huge disadvantage."

"Which is why I hate it when people rely too heavily on their quirk." Izumi grunted. "No matter how strong it is there's always a weakness. All heroes should at least have a basic knowledge of physical defense and attack or they're no good in combat." Izumi sighed as Sero was finally knocked out by a solid punch to the chin. "If Sero was smart he'd improve on his agility and physical strength so to compensate for the times he's unable to use his quirk."

"Kirishima could improve as well by upping his endurance. If he can find a way to lengthen the time of his hardening he could really become a force to reckon with." Izuku scribbled and murmured. The students around them looked on in awe by their natural back and forth assessment of their classmates strengths and weaknesses.

"He should also work on agility. If he continues to treat himself as indestructible and not bother dodging, someone's gonna see right through the facade and take advantage of it." Izumi put in.

"That's true." Izuku agreed.

"You guys have really put a lot of thought into this…" Uraraka commented nervously.

Both twins looked up in her direction.

"You don't?" They said at the same time and had her going blue faced.

"Not normally."

 **~Todoroki~**

He wasn't looking forward to this fight. No matter how much the guy irritated him, Todoroki didn't want to take his personal feelings with him into the ring. The guy had a crush on Izumi, and it was hard to blame him for his tastes when he too had feelings for her. So he'd put feelings aside, and treat this as a normal battle.

When he rounded the corner, his improved mood instantly soured.

"What do you want?" He asked his father who leaned against the wall glowering at him.

"You're acting disgraceful Shoto," Endeavor told his son. "If you'd used the power in your left side you would have had an overwhelming victory in the first two rounds." Todoroki continued to walk, determined to ignore him… but the more his father spoke, the angrier he became. "Stop this childish rebellion already, you have a duty to surpass All Might."

Endeavor watched him walk away and his eyes narrowed further.

"Or are you too distracted by that girl that you've forgotten that duty?" Todoroki halted in the hallway and glared over his shoulder. "Don't get distracted by a pretty face. She's connected to All Might, and both her and her brother are your competition. Don't let her cloud your mind with pretty words and kissy faces."

"Kissy faces? Don't assume that you know what the hell you're talking about when you don't know Izumi at all." He turned his back again. "In any case I haven't forgotten anything. I know what I have to do, but I'm not going to do it on your terms!" He jerked away continuing to walk. "I will beat them both and win only using mom's quirk. I won't give you the satisfaction at seeing me use yours."

"Even if that works for this tournament… you'll soon find the limits to that power."

 **~In the Stands~**

"Ah there he is! Izumi Chan, come closer" Uraraka motioned her down. Iida had gotten up since he was next to fight and would watch the battle from a different viewpoint. This allowed her to sit beside her brother and get a closer look at the upcoming fight.

"Thanks for waiting! The next battle up is these two! This proud and manly fighter was the stronghold of his cavalry team. He's a fiery passionate hero made of steel. From the hero course, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"

"ALRIGHT!" Tetsutetsu gripped his fists giving out a roar. He was raring and ready for this fight. He'd give the entire audience a show and prove to Izumi who the better man was.

"Versus… Coming in second in the obstacle course, then first in cavalry! It's no wonder he was brought in from recommendations. From the Hero Course, it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Calm down, damn it… Todoroki told himself, his cold rage building up and needing release. He couldn't focus, couldn't control his emotions. If he didn't get ahold of himself he wouldn't be able to control his quirk. Focus, calm…

"Hey Izumi are you watching?"

Todoroki jerked his head up as Tetsutetsu suddenly went all soft and gooey waving up at the stands. Irritation caused his temples to tighten and knots to form.

"Be sure to cheer really loud when I win!" He grinned ear to ear and had Izumi slumping in her seat putting a hand over her face.

"Awww he likes you." Uraraka giggled at Izumi's obvious embarrassment.

"The guy has no filter…" She grumbled and Uraraka patted her head sympathetically.

"I got a feeling this match is gonna get rough! Let's watch the show… BEGIN!"

Tetsutetsu went full iron and rushed at Todoroki. He raised his fist grinning widely.

"I'll show you how to fight like a real man!" He sent the fist forward and Todoroki caught it, his palm aching, but the rage inside him masked the hurt. His eyes met Tetsutetsu's and he could no longer hold back the storm.

"My Apologies…" The ice formed on his fist first and then exploded around him until a mountainous glacier formed right in the center of the ring and expanded all the way to the top of the arena.

Izumi shrieked as the ice formed right in her face, stopping just inches shy of the audience. Her eyes went wide and her body shook. Izuku and Bakugo were both flinched back in their seat and Uraraka looked ready to pass out.

Izumi jumped out of her seat, and climbed over the others up the stairs to round the arena and gawk at the massive structure. She then looked back down at the ring and the two figures inside. Tetsutetsu was frozen in midshout, his metal body no good at protecting him against the freezing cold of Todoroki's quirk.

"Tetsutetsu… can you move at all?" Midnight, a shiver in her own voice, asked him.

"Mnng, nope… not an inch…" He admitted staring wide eyed at Todoroki. He watched the guy's face go from angry, to regretful in an instant.

"Tetsutetsu is immobilized! Todoroki wins!"

"I'm sorry… that was uncalled for." He used his left and started to melt the ice around his opponent. "I was angry."

He was so sad, Izumi realized with tears filling her eyes. What had gotten into him? He normally had full control of his quirk. She hurried around the stage and headed down to meet Todoroki in the tunnell. She rushed to him, and stopped midstride.

"Todoroki-kun… what was that all about?"

"It's nothing. He annoyed me and I just lost my temper." Todoroki said stoically and continued to walk past her.

"Bull Shit. He may be annoying but something had to have riled you up before that…" it clicked and her eyes narrowed. "Your dad… did your old man say something to you?"

Todoroki stopped midstride and glanced over at her.

"He did, didn't he? When are y-"

"I'm sorry, I'm still haven't calmed down yet so now's not a good time to talk." He turned his back to her again walking away. "You should go prepare for your own match."

"Todoroki-kun…" She held her heart, and wondered why seeing him like this made it ache terribly.

The match against Iida and Mavis had lasted a full ten minutes… the support course genius full using his opponent to show off every gadget he had at his disposal. During that ten minutes Izumi had tried to calm herself...but she was anything but calm when she stepped into the ring for her own match against Yaoyorozu. Her temper was on high burn, and she badly needed to release it out. She wanted a good match, wanted to sweat and burn away the anger and sadness that was churning her up inside.

Todoroki had looked so miserable. He claimed he would eradicate himself from his father's grip, but the more Todoroki fought to break free of it, the strong Endeavor's grip became. At this rate, Todoroki wouldn't be able to unleash his full potential as a hero. With ice he was good, better than most pros, but if he were to use his full power, he could become one of the best.

His father really was an ass. If the guy had shown any compassion or love towards his son rather than use him as a tool, Endeavor would have gotten exactly what he wanted, a hero who could take on All Might. Instead he turned Todoroki into a tool, and now Izumi wondered if he'd ever be able to really fulfill his wish to show up his father and come out on top.

She and Izuku wouldn't give an inch. Even if he somehow managed to defeat her brother, Izumi was bound and determined to meet him in the end.

"No mercy… not to anyone." She whispered, as her eyes lifted up, cold and angry. "Not even to you Todoroki."

"Alright! It's time for the next match and what a pair up this is! She's Izuku's twin sister, but even the bond between siblings hasn't slowed this girl down! From the Independent studies course, It's Izumi Midoriya! Versus The great creator! She was admitted through recommendations and I think we can all see why. From the Hero Course, Momo Yaoyorozu!"

 **~Up in the Stands~**

"This outta be good." Kirishima commented. "Top two females duking it out!"

"How do you see this one unfolding, Midoriya?" Iida questioned, fully calmed down from his frustrating but successful battle.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Izuku tapped his pencil on his pad comparing the notes between his sister and Yaoyorozu. "I've never really seen Yaoyorozu fight, but she's top of the class, and she's smart. She also got first in the assessment test so she must be athletic enough to-"

"Izumi's gonna mop the floor with her." Bakugo commented and had all eyes turning on him.

"What makes you say that, Kacchan?"

"Look at your sister's face in comparison to her opponents. She's got fire and is ready to use it, and the other chick looks ready to run away with her tail between her legs."

"Just because someone's scared, doesn't mean they'll lose." Uraraka quickly defended, her hands fisted in the material of her pants.

"It does when you're going up against someone like Izumi." He nodded his head to the stage. "Just watch and see."

 **~With the Fighters~**

Yaoyorozu didn't want to let on about it, but she'd been dreading one on one fights since the start of the tournament. She was confident in her ability to act in particular situations and scenarios, but she knew it was different to face against a true opponent. In the battle exercise she was able to outwit her opponents by setting traps and closing off the room completely by materials she created, and just waited out the time.

Izumi was different. Even looking at her now, hard and cold, Yaoyorozu was intimidated by her. Izumi was too strong to merely dodge and block against. Her calculations in the previous battles had been on point as well, so there was no outsmarting her.

"I'll need to create a shield to defend myself," she decided. "Then create some kind of weapon to counter, perhaps something with a long range to avoid clos-"

"START!"

Yaoyorozu didn't have time to finish her thoughts. The moment the words were spoken Izumi was sprinting at her, hands poised to strike. She quickly made a shield, Izumi's fist beating onto it, the shocking force knocking her back and off her feet. She rolled out of the way as Izumi launched from above and came down, the concrete crumbling under the force.

She's not giving me time to think! Yaoyorozu panicked, trying to form a weapon in her hand but Izumi was already attacking again, her foot kicking the shield out of her hand leaving her defenseless.

"Tch, for someone who got first in the physical assessment test." Izumi punched her in the stomach, Yaoyorozu gasping for air as she double over. "You suck at close combat." She grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. Yaoyorozu screamed as she was sent flying and skidding along the ground.

So strong… her quirk is so powerful. Yaoyorozu shakily got to her feet, and let out another cry as Izumi got her hands on her again, lifting her up in the air. The girl was petite, but the strength compensated for the height difference. Though Yao struggled and tried to focus on her creation to break the hold one quick toss sent her on her butt and out of bounds.

"Yaoyorozu's out! Izumi is the winner!" Midnight snapped her whip and declared Izumi the winner of the match. Yao stayed where she was on the ground, hands fisted and body shaking.

"I… I couldn't do anything." Tears filled her eyes.

"Pathetic…" Yaoyorozu tensed up hearing Izumi's cold voice. She slowly raised her head up to Izumi who stood over her angry and frustrated. "I expected a lot more out of you. You're supposed to be the best, and you let fear get in the way."

"Izumi-san…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Apologize to yourself… you're the one wasting your own talent." She turned her back to her and walked out of the ring, unsatisfied.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Ouch, harsh… but adept. I hope you guys enjoyed these first few fights. As I mentioned in my Author's Note above I've already started the sequel to this fic. I'm calling "He's The Hero" and it will take place between Internships and leak into summer camp and possibly further. I would like opinions on what you think Izumi's hero name should be and how her costume should look, but I've a pretty general idea on what I'll do in case nothing else sparks.**_

 _ **Hope you'll look forward to it!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: The boy is mine!**_


	17. The Boy is Mine

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 17: The boy is mine!**

The entire 1A class, minus Bakugo, was in shock. It wasn't that they expected Izumi to lose the fight, but the manner in which she won had been brutal. She'd completely overwhelmed the top student in the class, and had done so without breaking a sweat.

"I told you, your sister is merciless. She's not taking any prisoners." Bakugo grunted and aimed a finger in the air.

"I've never seen Izumi in combat like this. When she went against Todoroki in practice all she was trying to do was distract him." He whispered it so only Bakugo could hear. "This was just as you said… merciless."

"I'm looking forward to my fight with her." Bakugo cracked his knuckles grinning. "I can't wait to show that tempermental half pint her proper place."

"You don't know if you're gonna fight her yet, Kacchan. You still have two battles to win, and she has to win her next matchup as well." Izuku rationalized.

"I can already tell how these matchups are gonna go. It's gonna be you vs. Todoroki and me Vs. your sister in the semi-final matchups, and then you and I are gonna go head to head in the finals!" He beat his fist into his hand. "I'm fired up just thinking about it!"

"You're making assumptions again… there's no guarantee that either of us will-"

"Don't underestimate me, or yourself for that matter." He reached out and squeezed Izuku's cheeks together. "You're gonna make it to the finals. If you don't I'll make you regret it."

Izuku couldn't say anything so he merely nodded. When Bakugo pulled back Izuku rubbed his cheeks. Kacchan still had to beat Uraraka… and then whoever won in the match with Kaminari and Awase…

Speaking of Uraraka, where did she go? He wondered glancing over to his right. She'd been beside him during Izumi's fight and then all of a sudden she'd disappeared.

"Wonder where she went."

 **~Waiting Room~**

Izumi needed a moment, needed several moments. Damn it she was pissed off. WHy the hell did Yaoyorozu have to be like that? Why did she have to look so wounded after the fight? The girl was a walking talking lecture machine during class, you'd think she'd have SOMETHING to say other than, "I'm sorry."

"Where the hell had that come from?" Izumi opened the door to the waiting room, and spotted Uraraka. Her temples throbbed. Why couldn't she find quiet when she needed it. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Izumi. I was hoping you'd come here first." Uraraka stood up, her face obviously tensed up.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your match with Bakugo?" She glanced down the hall to see if anyone else was lingering around.

"I've been concentrating on it, but there's something I need to get off my chest, or I won't be able to move forward." Ochaco held her chest. "It's been bothering me for awhile, and now that I'm up against such a strong opponent I need my mind clear."

"Got something on your mind, huh?" Izumi closed the door and crossed her arms leaning back against it. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Why do you hate Bakugo?"

Of all the questions Izumi expected her to ask, that was the last thing on her mind. Izumi's brow winged up in curiosity.

"That's the question you want to ask me?"

"Yes, you guys are so much alike-"

"IN WHAT WAY!?" Izumi shouted and had Uraraka flinching back.

"In that way…" Uraraka pointed out shrinking back from Izumi's temper.

"Oh for crying out loud." Izumi rubbed her temples. "I'm Izuku's twin, not Bakugo's. I may have a temper but that doesn't make me like him. I'm not a bully."

"You sure about that?" Ochaco murmured under her breath.

"What?" Izumi's head lifted up.

"Are you sure you're not a bully? You were pretty mean to Momo earlier."

"We were battling, Uraraka. You kinda need to be mean if you want to win. Despite what some would say, there are no nice fights, no friendly battle. It's skill against skill."

"You made her cry though," Uraraka went on. "What did you say to her to make her-"

"Oh for the love of…" Izumi punched her fist into the wall making a small crater hole. "Yaoyorozu needs to woman up! She's a strong and capable hero, she can't go on crying everytime she loses a fight or someone criticizes her. She has zero confidence in herself and it was damn irritating to see that in battle! She thinks too much, doesn't use her instincts, and she's more than capable of handling me physically if she'd just learn not to let her damn fear get in the way!"

"You, really admire her don't you, Izumi?" Uraraka concluded. "That's why you were so hard on her."

"Yeah that's right. She got in through recommendations, has an incredible quirk, an even more incredible mind. I bet if she took the written exam right now she's get a perfect score! So why is it someone so incredible has to be such a wimp!" Izumi clenched her fists at her side and cursed. "I wanted a real challenge, I wanted a big sweaty fight to work off the aggression and frustration I've been building up all day. More than that I wanted to match her talents up to mine. I wanted to see if I could really beat her fair and square, but to win like this when it feels like she didn't even try… it really sucks!"

Uraraka smiled and came over hugging Izumi and patting her back.

"There, there, Izumi-chan. You'll get that chance."

"Why did you want to know about Bakugo anyway?" She sniffed and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well… I know Momo was nervous going up against you and I don't blame her at all because I'm terrified about going up against Bakugo. As I said you two are a lot a like, temperament wise. Plus you're both really strong, and determined fighters. I was wondering why you hated someone your brother obviously has feelings for."

"That's… wait what?!" Izumi looked at Uraraka wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I thought you knew about them… forget I said anything."

"No.. no I knew but…" Izumi's head started to spin and she suddenly slid down to the ground and put her head between her knees. "Oh I'm dizzy. How did you know about Bakugo and my brother?"

"Kirishima, Ashido and I were at a diner and the two came in. We tried to get them to join us but Bakugo wouldn't have it. I really wanted Deku-kun to stay so I followed him out… and saw them holding hands as they walked down the street." Uraraka blushed at the memory.

"You got all that from them holding hands?"

"Well that, and Bakugo grabbed his ass while walking across the street to the park." She recalled and squirmed uncomfortably at the memory. "I pretended I didn't see anything… but ever since then I've been paying attention to the two of them. Despite some tension, they're really… close."

"Uraraka…"

"I like your brother… and I thought if I hinted at it he'd come to see it and like me back. He reacts to me which is good, but Bakugo always seems to find a way to pull him back. "

"Izuku does like you but his feelings for Bakugo are… complicated and twisted up." Izumi stood and undid her braid to run fingers through the length of her hair.. "It's been that way for years and those feelings aren't just going to go away."

"So… if your brother likes him so much. Why do you hate him?" Uraraka bit her thumb. "Does he treat Deku badly?"

"Not anymore… as far as I know." Izumi sighed. "Bakugo used to pick on my brother a lot. Called him helpless quirkless Deku for years… now the name's kinda stuck there. I think he's a jerk, but Izuku has always seen something in Bakugo that I haven't. Lately…" Izumi's eyes narrowed and lowered. "I hate to admit it but I'm starting to see it. On top of that Bakugo really seems to have genuine feelings for my brother and it makes my own opinions about their relationship complicated."

"I see…" Uraraka fidgeted and flushed. "I'd kinda hoped that he had feelings for you."

"Do you want to die?" Izumi's aura went dark and her eyes glinted with murder. Uraraka let out a squeak and backed up. "We've hated each other for years, it's a mutual thing."

"You sure about that?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! BAKUGO AND I HATE EACH OTHER THERE'S NOTHING ROMANTIC ABOUT TWO PEOPLE SCREAMING!" Izumi's temper flared out of control… she got to her feet and held her head wishing the red haze would fade. "Ugh my head… I've been holding back my temper for so long, I can't control it anymore."

"Hmmm you've been holding it back?"

Izumi tensed and waved her off.

"Never mind that. Look before I lose it again, just answer me this. Why do you like my brother?"

"He saved me…" Uraraka answered openly and flushed holding her cheeks. "When I first saw him at the entrance exam he looked like a tempermental delinquent… but then he saved me from that zero robot and I thought okay he's a delinquent with a heart. Then I saw him again in class and there was this shy, and soft hearted guy who just hadn't figured out how to interact with people yet. He had such a rough look but inside he's a soft gooey teddy bear and… hehehe…" little hearts danced around her head and Izumi went blue faced. She didn't have the heart to tell Uraraka had fallen for the wrong sibling.

"You poor girl…"

 **~Elsewhere~**

Izuku flushed bright red as he sat in the waiting room with Bakugo. The guy had locked the door and had made him sit on his lap. "Kacchan… you sure you don't want to stretch or grab a snack or something?"

"No…" he grunted and nuzzled into Izuku's neck, his breath hot and heavy. "This is the only sustenance I need right now. We can't do this out in the open, so I'm taking my fill while I can."

Izuku flushed more his eyes soft with affection and he held Bakugo's hands that latched around him.

"Can I… ask you a question, Kacchan?"

"Probably a stupid one, I'll bet… but go ahead." He rested his chin on Izuku's shoulders.

"You've never really been this affectionate before… Don't get me wrong I like it, but… why the sudden change?" He fidgeted nervously, waiting for an answer.

Bakugo remained silent, his hands loosening a bit under Izuku's grip, but then tightened back up again. He opened his mouth wide and bit down on Izuku's neck hard.

"GAAAH!" He jerked in response and wriggled free and held his neck blinking wide eyed. "What was that for?"

"Leaving something behind…"

"Eh?" Izuku blinked at Bakugo's serious expression.

"We started this relationship on a whim, and who knows how long we'll be with each other." He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets staring his boyfriend down. "I realized part way into this that if I continued treating this as a whim and a fling, you'll probably forget all about it as we get older. You're already being noticed by girls, and you're noticing them back, and it's the first sign that we're growing up and growing a part."

"Kacchan…" Izuku rubbed his neck. "Wasn't it you who said-"

"I know what I said!" He shouted and snarled. "Listen to what I'm saying now. I'm being realistic. It doesn't matter if you love me now, and it doesn't matter that I'm finally accepting your feelings, because sooner or later this is gonna end. I've accepted it, but I refuse to accept being forgotten! When we're both older and married with brats running around, I don't want to be just some fuzzy memory in the back of your mind. I want to be etched in here!" He stabbed a finger in Izuku's chest.

"What? In here?" Izuku held his chest.

"They say you never forget your first love, but I'm not taking any chances." Bakugo's eyes narrowed on him. "I told your sister that when this had run its course that I'd let you down easy… but I've decided that's not gonna work. When you love someone it shouldn't be easy, it should be hard as hell. So I'm doing all these mushy romantic things to seal my spot, leaving behind everything I can so that when we do break away, it'll hurt like hell."

"Kacchan…" Izuku's eyes filled and he nodded and wiped at him. "Yeah… it'll hurt… it'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do."

"Good…" he flicked a finger over a tear and then leaned in and kissed him rough and hard. "Then let's hang onto this for as long as we can."

"Are you sure?" Izuku sniffed. "Even though you like Izumi-"

"Did I mention anything abo- crap I guess I did… forget about your sister! I'm talking about you and me. Your sister hates me, and i've moved on from that. You're the one I'm with, and you're the one I'm keeping! Got that!?"

Izuku nodded and slipped back into bakugo's possessive arms and fell into the kiss. His rugged hands dug into the back of his shirt and he held on for dear life. He felt Bakugo nip at his bottom lip and pull back whispering.

"I gotta go beat on a girl… but when this day is over, I want to leave more than just a tiny love bite behind." he traced a finger against the collar of the shirt and pulled it higher so that it covered. "You understand?"

"Yeah…" he tapped his heart and then Bakugo's. "You'll always be there."

 **~In the Stands~**

Izumi slumped in her seat head tossed back and face pale. Today was turning out to be one of the strangest days of her life. Temper tantrums, body piles, teen drama, romance, angst… it was all cluttering together to form a pile of stress on her heart.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She covered her face with her hands. "This whole arrangement has turned my life completely upside down and inside out."

"Zumi…" Izuku jogged down the steps to her and sat down. "You okay? You look really out of it."

"I just had an odd conversation with Uraraka…" She glanced over at her brother who looked flushed and happy, but concerned for her. "What's got you so chipper?"

"Hmm? Oh, I had a odd conversation of my own but I guess the outcomes were different." He blushed and laughed. Bakugo, Izumi realized immediately and she sighed heavily.

"He's a nicer guy then I gave him credit for… but I still don't see what you see in him." Izumi stretched her foot out onto the railing and bounced back and forth in her seat.

"You don't have to…" Izuku touched his heart smiling bigger. "In fact… I think it's better that you don't. It just makes my relationship with him all the more special."

Izumi blinked at the smile, and her lips twitched in a smirk.

"You're such a maiden."

 **~In the Ring~**

"It's the eight and final match of the first round. He was a big shot in middle school, This isn't the face of a regular person. From the Hero Course, it's Katsuki Bakugo."

Bakugo stood on the one side of the ring, looking at Ochaco with a stern expression. This girl was his enemy… not just in rivalry but she represented everything that would pull Deku away from him. Pretty, sweet, and a bit air headed... she was the perfect person for Deku to fall for. If he dropped his guard, he knew she'd take full advantage of it and make her move. He couldn't afford to make mistakes.

"Versus… the one I'm personally rooting for… from the Hero Course, Ochaco Uraraka!"

Uraraka stared her opponent down, her hands clenched at her side. This fight had so much riding on it. Not only did she need to show her stuff and prove herself a capable hero… but this fight represented her struggle for Deku's affection. This guy… for whatever reason… had Deku's heart. She needed to take it away from him, and needed to show Deku that he deserved better.

"You're the one who messes with gravity right, Round Face? If you're gonna back out of the match then do it now." Bakugo warned her, but Ochaco lifted her chin. When the fight started she rushed him.

"Giving up isn't an option for me!"

Izumi nodded in approval at Uraraka's strategy. She sat up straight to watch the fight properly and her calculating eyes took in the battle. Uraraka was had a huge disadvantage from the start. Bakugo was a strong, competitive fighter and knew how to handle his quirk well. The only chance the poor girl had was to touch him, and float him outside the ring.

"She's pretty good…" Izumi commented and Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Mmmm, Uraraka-san may not have combat strength, but she's not weak. Her determination can take her a long way…"

Still they both winced as Uraraka took a blast to the face. Bakugo was merciless, not taking any chances to let the girl get in close. Despite being knocked down and around over and over, Uraraka relentlessly attacked him, aiming to grab hold.

From the stands, the battle looked so one sided… it was bad enough that other audience members were booing Bakugo for toying with her. Izuku looked around, hearing the boos and the hisses of the crowd calling Bakugo a bully. It was an outright uproar.

The words he heard, hurt. Izuku clenched his chest feeling his heart ache and he stood up shouting at the crowd.

"STOP IT!"

"Izuku…" Izumi looked up at her brother wide eyed from his sudden outburst.

"He's not a bully… Stop calling him that!" Even though his voice was drowned out by the other screaming, Izuku screamed on. "Shut up!"

"Izuku calm down!" Izumi yanked her brother to his seat and stroked his back. "What's gotten into you."

"Why can't they see it? Why can't they see what Kacchan's really doing? He's not toying with her, he's not beating her up for the sake of it… he's attacking like this because he knows Uraraka's strong and a worthy opponent. Why can't they see it!?"

"Who's the one who started this uproar, are you a hero?" Aizawa's voice came over the intercom, and had Izumi smiling and stroking her brother's back comfortingly.

"Aizawa sensei to save the day." She sighed in relief as the crowd calmed... and then blinked as she glanced up in the air.

"Whoa… Izuku-" She tilted his face up, and Izuku's wet eyes went wide as well at the collection of rocks. "Whoever started that uproar, is about to look pretty damn stupid."

This was it… Uraraka thought wiping the sweat from her cheek. Her last ditch effort. She put everything she had into this plan, and now she'd see the fruit of her labor.

"Thank you, Bakugo… for keeping your eyes focused on me." She poised her hands, eyes narrowed in concentration. She couldn't hide the smile of satisfaction at seeing Bakugo's face go shocked and stare up at the sky. She released the crash of rocks and debris she'd collected from the exploded bits of stage… and made her move.

Crap! Shit! FUCK! Bakugo panicked on the inside seeing the falling rock. He poised his own hands, knowing he was leaving himself open, but he had no other option. He had to stop these rocks, or he'd be too vulnerable. Using his maximum firepower he released a savage blast from his palm and turned the chunks of debris into dust.

Pain shot up his arm, making him cramp and twitch. He bit his lip fighting back the scream he wanted to emit. Damn this girl! She was way better than he'd given her credit for.

Still…

"I'd wondered if you'd had some kind of plan… being friends with Deku and all… but you surprised me." He let out a calming breath and looked down at the defeated Uraraka. "You must really like him…"

"Eh?" Uraraka looked up, her body trembling from pain and fatigue. Realization hit and her eyes narrowed and she staggered to her feet. She wasn't done yet, she wasn't finished!

"We can keep going if you want… but I'm not gonna let up. My will to fight is stronger than yours. So keep on trying, keep on fighting… I'll always be here to get in your way… so let's do this URARAKA!" He rushed her, his hands ready to finish her off… but the fight was already gone. Within two steps Uraraka collapsed, and begrudgingly accepted defeat.

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Work keeps changing my schedule, but thankfully I still managed to put out an update! Yay! I'll have Thursday and Friday off, so that means lots of writing time! If I don't post tomorrow, definitely expect one the day after including the first chapter of Hero's Kingdom!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tension amongst Rivals**_


	18. Tension between Rivals

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 18: Tension between Rivals**

Izumi glanced up as Bakugo came down the steps and her lips twitched.

"Nice job playing the villain, Bakugo."

"Shut up you idiot!" He growled at her.

"Still I can't believe you went all out on a fragile girl. If it were me I couldn't do it." Kaminari shook his head sighing in disappointment.

"Pfft…" Izumi snorted when Bakugo sat down. "If he'd been the one fighting her, she'd have won easily."

"Tch… Just which part of her is fragile?" Bakugo grumbled and Izumi's brow went up in surprise.

"Was that a compliment for your rival?" She asked and had him grunting.

"It was an observation. None of the girls here are fragile and anyone who thinks differently is an idiot." He said it loud enough to have Kaminari sinking in his seat.

"That's actually a noble statement. I'm impressed, Bakugo." Her smile suddenly spread softening her face. "I'm sure she appreciated being treated as your equal."

Bakugo's eyes widened a bit at the smile… it reminded him of why he had fallen for her back in middle school. An uncomfortable twist in his gut had him clearing his throat and he shoved a hand in her face.

"Stop smiling it's creeping me out."

"Hey!" Knots formed on her temple as she smoothed down the bangs he mussed up. "I was just trying to be nice, you jerk!"

"Don't do me any favors!" He shouted back at her. "You start acting nice, I'll get lulled into thinking you're a decent person."

"Hah!?" She bumped heads with him, Iida caught in the middle and feeling awkward.

"Hey come on you two, that's enough squabbling." Iida shoved them back from each other. "Save the fighting for inside the ring."

"Humph!" Both Bakugo and Izumi turned their noses up and faced opposite directions… then their eyes went to the ring as Izuku and Kirishima were announced.

 **~Todoroki~**

Tetsutetsu's punch had hurt his hand more than Todoroki had initially thought. The fractured hand and fat bruise had been easily healed by Recovery Girl, but it showed him that he needed to concentrate harder on his fights, rather than the chaos in his mind and heart. His father had riled him up, that much was true, but it had been Tetsutetsu's shameless flirting with Izumi that had sent him over the edge of his temper.

He was jealous…

What a sad fact that was. Up until he'd met Izumi he'd never had any interest in girls or relationships. His entire life had been dedicated to becoming a hero, and outstaging his old man. Now that he'd met her, other things were taking precedence over something that had once been so important to him… was still important to him, he quickly corrected.

On top of that her brother was rising in the ranks of their class… he was becoming noticed, and showing off his true power to the world. A power, he'd seen head on during the cavalry match, and had been frightened of. He wondered if Izumi had that same frightening power locked inside, and she just hadn't tapped into it yet… or was it because, even though they had the same quirk, they were two completely different fighting styles.

He watched Midoriya closely in his match against Kirishima, arms crossed and eyes focused. The guy had strength… he could match blow for blow against Kirishima, and didn't even look tired. Midoriya was wearing Kirishima down, completely overpowering him in strength and endurance.

"Whoa!" Present Mic shouted into his mic. "Midoriya is not giving in! He's laying out punches like bullets from a machine gun!"

A good, but flawed strategy, Todoroki mused. Midoriya was hitting Kirishima everywhere at once, but the punches were haphazard and sloppy. If Kirishima could find the holes in Midoriya's defense he could easily give out damage… but the guy was too focused on defending, and was being overpowered.

Comparing this fight to Izumi's, he could see both similarities and differences. Izumi had overwhelmed her opponent as well, but she had done it in a way that looked calculated, and thought out. She made sure to know or find out her opponents strengths and weaknesses and strategized the best route for her success. Her brother on the other hand was focused on the moment, keeping his attention on Kirishima's movement and reacting to it. He had a plan… but was staying flexible.

"Smart and strong…" he murmured and narrowed his eyes. "You really aren't going to make this an easy match up are you, Midoriya?"

"Oh! Todoroki-kun…" Uraraka, eyes red from crying, walked up smiling softly. "Are you watching the match too?"

"Yes, I'm keeping an eye on my future opponent." Todoroki said without turning his gaze to her.

"You're that sure you'll win against Iida?" Uraraka sighed. "You and Bakugo sure are confident in yourselves."

"You have to have confidence to forge ahead… but who knows, Iida may or may not beat me. Nevertheless if I do win I'll have to fight one of them down there in the next round."

"That's true…" She glanced down the walkway at their class. "How come you're not sitting next to Izumi or at least with the class."

"I can concentrate better here… away from the noise and comments." He hinted to her and had her tensing.

"Sorry, I'm bothering you." She stepped away from the wall to continue walking, then paused and looked down at the ring. "Deku-kun is going to win."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"When you win against Iida you'll have fight Deku in the next round…" She looked over her shoulder at him. "Will you win against him?"

Todoroki's eyes sharpened as Izuku gave one last solid punch to Kirishima's got and knocked him completely unconscious.

"I don't know."

 **~Later~**

Todoroki won against Iida… though the runner gave it his best shot, using recipro to gain the upperhand, Todoroki's chilling attacks had been too much to handle. Now it was Izumi's turn to fight Tokoyami… and unlike her fight against Yaoyorozu, her opponent wasn't making it easy for her.

She dodged and jerked evading Dark Shadow as he chased her across the stage. Izumi knew what Tokoyami's weakness was… Dark shadow was his offense and defense, but his body was vulnerable. She could see he had to concentrate in order to keep his quirk at bay… similar, she supposed, the way a mage in a game would control a monster they've summoned.

"Just need to pass you, big guy…" She grit her teeth in a smile and suddenly took Dark Shadow head on. Her hands grabbed his talons and her head butt against his. She braced her feet and pushed power out, wind kicking up around her.

"Izumi's stopped Dark Shadow in his tracks! The girl is brazen… but can she hold up against this nearly unbeatable force?"

"Not as long as I'd like…" Izumi commented, her eyes shifting just enough to gage the distance between her and Tokoyami. She pumped power into her legs and leapt up and over Dark Shadow while using her hands to drag the shadow downward. She then used its head as a brace board she sprung off him and closed the distance between her and Tokoyami. The Dark Samurai hadn't seen it coming and took the solid punch to the face. His body jerked, and he felt his world go black as Izumi finished him off with a solid hit to the back of his neck.

"Tokoyami's knocked out! Izumi Midoriya advances!"

Izumi wiped the sweat from her face panting and smiling.

"Now that's the workout I wanted." She bowed respectfully to him, the way she knew he would. "Thank you for not disappointing, Tokoyami-kun."

"Alright she won!" Izuku shouted with his fists bunched. He had bandages on his face from where Kirishima had gotten his hits in, but for the most part was energized and pumped.

"That was close though…" Uraraka sighed in relief. "I thought for certain Tokoyami was gonna completely overwhelm her like he did Ashido."

"So did I…" Ashido said on a sigh. "Then again I don't have Izumi's freaky strength. I can't believe she took that big bird on like that. I was too scared to even get near it. The girl's got guts."

"This doesn't bode well for us that got eliminated early…" Sato pointed out, hanging his head. "Izumi's done so well, one of us is bound to get replaced by her."

"Shoot I forgot about that!" Ojiro held his head. "I didn't stand out at all during either event… I don't even remember what happened in the cavalry match."

"Hey at least you didn't get thrown nearly off the obstacle course." Mineta pointed out shuddering. "Oh man, and I was just hitting my stride. I was on my way to really seeing some panty action, and now if I'm replaced I'll have to start from scratch again."

"That's seriously the first thing on your mind, you little perv?" Sero grumbled in complaint.

"I'm pretty sure you boys are safe. More than likely it's gonna be a girl being replaced." Hagakure sighed and her uniform slumped in her seat. "I haven't stood out at all today. It's gonna be me I just know it."

"Maybe we'll all get lucky. Aizawa may have mercy and keep us all…" Ashido said… and ten seconds later gloom covered hers all the faces of Class 1A.

"We're Doomed."

 **~Waiting Room Hallway~**

Izumi climbed up the steps after her match and scowled as she caught sight of Endeavor walking down the hall.

"Hey!" She leapt up the last few steps and squared off against him. "If you're looking for your son I suggest turning around and going back to your seat." She spread her hands out as if to shield someone. "He doesn't need your negative energy, so get lost!"

"Humph… I was actually looking for your brother." Endeavor narrowed his eyes on the girl. Izumi's body tensed up and she growled.

"What do you want with Izuku?"

"I wanted to talk with him. He'll be going up against my Shoto in the next round." He crossed his arms eying the girl up and down. She was petite in comparison to the other female fighters, but her strength and agility made up for her size. Her brother was the same, packing power in a small package. "I want to make sure he doesn't disgrace himself."

"My brother doesn't need your input to give that fight everything he's got! You're out of place here old man, and completely unwanted!" She snarled and lowered her arms.

"So you've made that clear to me… and since your brother is not here you'll have to do." Unphased by her temper he stepped up closer, his flames roaring with intimidation. "I'm curious as to what your connection with All Might is."

"Like I'd tell you," she snorted. "If that's all you want then get lost. I'm missing the fight." She turned her back to him walking towards the student seating.

"All Might said he wanted to know how to train the next generation. I'm curious to know what he meant by that."

Izumi stopped and glared down at the floor, hands fisted.

"He's a teacher, dumbass. He probably wanted your advice, hell knows why! You're method of teaching is libel to get me and my future classmates killed."

"You think so?" Endeavor smirked. "A girl with your fire and spirit… you and that explosion kid remind me a lot of myself when I was young. Talented, driven, raring for a fight… and constantly shoved down by those that underestimated me. I could teach you a great deal if I were so inclined to take you on."

"Humph… no thanks." she looked back at him her smirk wide and feral. "I want to be a hero… can't do that if I kill my teacher. Even if he is a selfish ass."

She was a character, Endeavor mused rubbing his chin. In a normal situation she'd be the exact kind of sidekick he'd choose for himself at one of these events. Her connection with his son, however, made him uneasy… and her connection with All Might even uneasier. Hers and her brothers quirks were very similar to All Mights… but the man had no children. A surrogate figure, perhaps?

Whatever the case… the Midoriya Twins were the perfect test subjects for his son to go against and test his strength.

 **~After Bakugo's Fight~**

"Poor Kaminari… Kacchan really gave him a beating" Izuku commented as he and Izumi walked together. She'd met him at the seating area, and had insisted on tagging along with him. Her eyes darted everywhere suspiciously, as if looking for someone. "You know, you didn't have to come with me."

"I know I don't have to, but I've got my reasons alright?" She let out a deep sigh. Maybe the old ass hole decided to go back to his seat after all.

"You okay? You look like you're looking for something." Izuku commented.

"Hmm?" Thinking quickly she rubbed the back of her neck. "Keeping my eye out for Bakugo… I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Right…" Izuku narrowed his eyes on his sister's face. He saw the strained confliction and worry. She'd been acting strange all day, her emotions spiraling out of control, making her unpredictable. Still there was something in her eyes, that was all too familiar to him. "Izumi… do you have feelings for someone?"

"Eh!?" Izumi blinked and blushed at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it's probably just my imagination but… you've been acting weird all day. You're more temperamental around Kacchan than usual… and have been picking fights with him a lot. So I thought maybe…. Maybe you actually like him?"

"HAH?!" She turned and went toe to toe with him. "Of all the lame brain conclusions you could come up with, THAT is what you've decided is wrong with me? Just where the hell in your fucked up head does it make sense that I like Bakugo!?"

"Um, well-"

"I swear… you and Uraraka, delusions of Grandeur, the both of you. First she thinks Bakugo has feelings for me, and now you think I like him? We're always arguing always yelling at each other… where is the logic in that?" Izumi scrunched up her hair her temper rising up again and she saw the haze of it. Calm down, Izumi… she told herself. Just calm the fuck down.

"Well, Kacchan did tell me once that he prefers it when you're angry." Izuku tapped his fingers together. "He likes fighting with you."

"Oh…" Izumi cracked her knuckles, a thunderous storm surrounding her aura, threatening to erupt to life. "Is that so?" Her laugh was low and dangerous. "Then he's gonna love me beating his face into the ground."

Her head turned as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She spotted not only Bakugo but Todoroki as well coming from different entrances of the hall. She sprinted up and immediately punched Bakugo in the face causing him to skitter and knock into Todoroki.

"Watch it…" Todoroki grunted and lifted his eyes to see a seething Izumi.

"OW!" Bakugo held his cheek and pointed accusingly at her. "Damn it tell her that!" Bakugo snarled and turned to face Izumi. "The hell is your problem, you bitch!"

"That..." Izumi's fingers cracked as she flexed her fingers smirking evilly at him. "...was a look into your future."

"Don't you think you've got that backwards half pint?" He let his quirk flare up and met her toe to toe. "I'm the one that's gonna roast your sorry carcass!"

"Oh please…" Izumi laughed. "I can't wait to hear you get booed by the crowd for picking on a girl a second time." She teased.

"Girl?" Bakugo laughed in response. "What girl? All I see is a boy with tits pretending he's hot."

"THAT DOES IT!" She launched at him.

"...and on that note." Todoroki quickly intervened picking Izumi up by the waist and hauling her over his shoulder. She squirmed and shouted obscenities, her hands still reaching out to slug Bakugo again. "I'll leave Bakugo to you, Midoriya." He strolled away with Izumi in toll.

"Yeah, Okay…" Izuku waved while keeping a hand on Bakugo's chest. "See you in the ring."

Todoroki stopped a moment, glancing back at Izuku who turned to usher Bakugo into the waiting room… and then started walking again.

"Tch…" Izumi growled and gave up struggling. "Why'd you have to interfere? Put me down, Todoroki!"

"I don't want you to get disqualified before I've had a chance to fight you in the finals." Once in front of waiting room one he set Izumi down and put his hands in his pockets to keep them off her.

"Tch, are you that confident you can beat my brother only using half your strength?"

"I beat you didn't I?" His lips twitched at the sight of her annoyed face.

"That was different!" She got in his face and stabbed a finger in his chest. "I'm not my brother, and on top of that it was a team exercise, indoors with rules and restrictions." She then jerked a thumb behind her. "Out in the ring the only limit to the amount of power my brother can use is to make sure he doesn't kill you! That leaves him plenty of wiggle room. Don't underestimate him!"

"Believe me I'm not… but that doesn't change what my goal and priority is."

"But-"

"Why are you pushing so hard for me to use my left side?" Suddenly irritated himself he stepped toe to toe with her. "Wasn't it you who said I should cut out my old man completely?"

Izumi remembered his fight against Tetsutetsu.. How miserable and hurt he had looked. Didn't Todoroki see what he was doing to himself?

"That doesn't mean you should cut out yourself! When I said cut him out, I meant ignore him completely! You do what you were meant to do, be the hero you want to be… but you're too lost in the past to focus on the future! Look at your first fight… your were so upset about your dad that you nearly froze half the stadium! Be pissed off at him, that's fine, I encourage anger… but I don't like seeing you hurt!"

Todoroki flinched at her words.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know what's going on inside your head or your heart, but I know grief when I see it. When I lost my mom it consumed my every thought… I was sad about her death, angry at my father who wasn't around, and at myself for not being able to help her. You're grieving, Todoroki-kun… It's not just your dad, it's something else that's locking all that amazing power inside you and it's holding you back. You're better than this!"

She lifted her eyes to him, looked at his confused and conflicted expression. She eyed the scar on his left side and her heart broke as she replayed the story of his upbringing in her mind. His mom… it wasn't just her father, but his mom as well. Fire and Ice created this amazing person in front of her… but the heritage behind it was splitting him in two rather than coming together to create something incredible. He needs closure, he needs comfort…

Her hand lifted up to touch the scar on his left side.

"Don't touch it!" Todoroki snapped out of his daze and slapped her hand away, eyes fierce, angry, and partially afraid. Izumi jerked back, eyes wide in shock at the hideous reaction she'd unleashed. The sight of him like this both pissed her off… and scared her to death.

Todoroki saw only the fear in her eyes. It triggered an unpleasant chain of memories of his father slapping his mother around. The left hand he had used to bat her away jerked back and he touched his scar shaking.

"Izumi… I-"

"Fine…" The hoarse whisper had him looking back at her. Tears were spilling down her cheeks, but the anger raged in her face. "Do what you like. Give that asshole dad of yours more attention than he deserves… but he won't get what he wants. You can't win." Her hands clenched and her body shook. "You're a fool if you think you can win with only half your strength! I hope my brother knocks you and that ridiculous old fool down a peg!"

"Izumi!" He held out a hand as Izumi turned on her heel and stormed away. Her words had shaken him to the core… but had also tightened his resolve. She had said not to underestimate her brother… but she was seriously underestimating him. He clenched his fists at his side, determination and focus now in reach, and anger and hurt fueling him. He won't let Midoriya intimidate him any longer. "Come at me…"

Izumi had to run fast to catch her brother. She whirled past Bakugo who watched her jet past him.

"Bakugo save me a front seat!" She called out over her shoulder, leaping flights of stairs at a time

"Huh? Why… OI!" He looked down the stairwell, his brow twitching. "The hell is her problem?"

Izuku was waiting by the entrance of the tunnell, taking deep long breaths to calm his nerves. He heard the rushing steps behind him, and turned just in time to see his sister come barelling at him. He squealed and lifted his arms up in surprise… and gasped when he felt Izumi hug him tight around the waist, burying her face in his chest.

"I-I-Izumi?" he lowered his hands to her shoulders, felt them shake. He tried to pull her back but she clung tighter… and he heard the sobs. "What's wrong? What happened?" He finally tilted her head up, and his heart broke to see big fat tears spilling down her cheeks, and pain all over her face. "Tell me."

"Beat him…" She sobbed out and sniffed. "For his sake, beat the tar out of Todoroki!"

"What?" Izuku was shocked, not only by her words but by the shaky tone of his sister's voice.

"He's hurting Zuku." She pulled back wiping tears but more just fell. "His dad has made him completely cut himself in half and it's killing him. BEAT HIM!" She sobbed again covering her face with her hands. "Win… save him and win! Please!" She begged and fell to her knees unable to stand the pain in her chest.

Izuku's eyes were wet as well at seeing his sister broken like this. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. Much like he had at their mother's funeral he comforted her by stroking her hair and keeping her close. "Mmm… leave it to big brother. I'll knock some sense into him."

Izumi nodded, and leaned into her brother's comforting arms.

"Thank You."

 **~Ask Briry~**

 **Briry: I'm stho excited! I want to get started on the next chapter immediately, but my brain is fried! Luckily I don't work tomorrow so that means I can get a good start first thing tomorrow! ENJOY!**

 **Next Chapter: Izuku Vs. Todoroki**


	19. Izuku Vs Todoroki

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 19: Izuku Vs. Todoroki**

"I'm so excited!" Present mic shouted out to the crowd his body dancing in the booth "Never before have we seen such an incredible line-up in the first year Semi-finals."

Aizawa sighed at the erratic commentary, but had to agree with the sentiments. The top four students were leagues ahead of their classmates in terms of skill and combat knowledge. It would be interesting to see just how these top four would clash and who would come out on top.

Izumi panted as she raced back to the seating, her face sweating and eyes red from crying.

"Izumi-chan! Are you alright?" Uraraka flailed her hands around seeing Izumi's panicked and upset state.

"I'm fine! They haven't started yet right?" Izumi, unable to sit leaned over the railing and let out a breath of relief. "Good, I was worried I'd miss it."

"The rest of us would like to watch it too." Bakugo grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her down into the seat he'd saved for her. "I went through the trouble of saving you a seat, so use it!"

"Thanks…" Too invested in the fight to Argue Izumi sat on the edge and pressed her fingers to her lips.

"Izumi-chan?" Uraraka leaned over, looking at the girl's eyes. She looked so nervous and frightened… Was she that worried about her brother?

Bakugo scowled, meeting Uraraka's eyes over Izumi's bent form.

"Oi, half pint-"

"SHHH! They're starting!" She shoved a hand at Bakugo motioning him to be quiet.

"The first match of the semi-final round is a big match! It features the winners of our first two events… The young man who literally left his first two competitors frozen in the tracks, from the hero course it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Todoroki walked up the steps, his resolve strong, and hunger to fight high. His fingers clenched and flexed at his side, and he took a long deep breath to settle any remaining nerves. His eyes focused ahead of him, and watched his competitor come up the steps to meet him.

"Versus… the young man who's shown such amazing overwhelming strength and endurance! From the Hero course, it's Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku was determined to keep his promise. He'd already been focused on winning, but Izumi's plead to help Todoroki had tightened his resolve. It was rare for his sister to cry about anything that didn't concern family. For whatever reason Todoroki meant something to her, and it would be his job to stop the guy in his tracks and keep him from tearing himself in two.

"How will this battle come out I wonder…" Iida rubbed his chin.

"It depends on if Midoriya can get close to Todoroki." Tokoyami decided.

"That's true, what's Deku-kun gonna do about that ice?" Uraraka agreed.

"No…" Izumi corrected. "It's not a matter of skill, but resolve." She clenched her hands in her lap. "Both are good and strong fighters… but unless you have the will and hunger to win, that skill will only take you so far."

"I don't think either of them lack resolve, shorty." Bakugo commented, mirroring her position by leaning forward and eying the combatants.

"Maybe…" Izumi felt the tears wanting to form again but she shoved them back. "...but which one of them has more?"

"These two have shown top class performances! It's like two rivals fighting off against each other!" Izuku let One for All pulse through him, electric green waves of power sparking around him. Todoroki slipped into his stance, eyes hard and focused on his quarry. The audience could feel thickening air of tension and were already brought to the edge of their seats. "Now, Midoriya Vs. Todoroki…"

Izumi felt her stomach tighten as the air around them immediately chilled and she sucked in a hard breath.

"Here it comes…"

"START!"

Todoroki's ice shot out from his foot, a wave of glacier coming at Izuku at full speed and power. Izuku let his power fly, the wind force of his punch pulsing and breaking apart the ice forcing it back in a glacier wind.

"Whoa that's cold!" Uraraka shuddered and rubbed her arms, snot dripping from her nose from the sudden drop of temperature. "What the hell was that? A tornado?"

"He did that against Shiozaki too," Iida remembered shaking off the cold from his own bones.

"It's more of a shockwave, really…" Izumi corrected. "The wind is created through the massive amounts of speed and force our body can release. The more we release, the stronger the wind current."

"Impressive… and it stopped Todoroki's ice completely." Iida leaned in and adjusted his glasses. "I'm surprised Todoroki wasn't blown away along with it."

Izumi's eyes narrowed on Todoroki. He had been ready for her brother's attack. She could tell because of the massive ice block he'd braced himself against. The guy was good, and had come prepared.

"Izuku…"

Izuku remained guarded, but relaxed some after the attack. He'd noticed Todoroki's preparation as well… and his mind started to work overtime. He needed to catch Todoroki off guard and by surprise… but that would mean doing something unexpected and possibly rash.

When the next wave of ice was released, Izuku punched his fist out again, but then followed the wind, using the chunks of ice to hide his oncoming attack.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he suddenly came face to face with Midoriya, He barely managed to duck out of the way before Izuku's fist could land a solid punch, but the shockwave that followed it had him fumbling forward. He managed to stay on his feet and braced himself by using his right hand to turn the entire ring to ice and skating along it and around Midoriya.

Izuku felt his balance waver from the ice under his feet and he jumped to the air avoiding the next ice attack. He needed to watch his landing, otherwise he'd slip and iver todoroki the advantage, so instead of avoiding the mountainous glacier completely he came down upon it. He avoided the sharp edges, barely getting nicked as he braced himself atop the glacier.

"I never was good at ice skating…" he laughed and flipped off the top and sent a full cowl down at the ground cracking the ice on the ring and allowing him to safely land on concrete. Todoroki was on him instantly, rushing him with another icy force that he quickly blew away, and Todoroki with it.

Todoroki felt himself being pushed back, ice forming around him, creating a cradle to keep his body from going out of bounds. That last hit had been stronger… he choked out a small laugh and shoved the broken pieces of ice off him.

"That last wave was more powerful than the others… was that you telling me you don't want to me to get close?"

Izuku straightened, and had to admit he had panicked at having Todoroki so close and within range. Even though Todoroki seemed partial of distant attacks, he knew the guy could make precision moves, just like he'd used against Iida.

It was more than just his quirk… his judgement, application skills, and mobility were all top of the league. It was no wonder his sister had such a hard time going up against him in the combat exercise. Izuku needed to find a weakness in his powerful defense or-

His thoughts drifted off as he saw Todoroki's arm was tense and shaking. Something inside him snapped.

" _He's hurting, Zuku! His dad has made him completely cut himself in half and it's killing him!"_

That's right… Izuku thought and completely let down his guard. Izumi was right. This entire time, even thought it would have been to Todoroki's complete benefit he was refusing to use his fire. It would have helped him in the obstacle course, because he could have eliminated the trail of ice which inevitably gave Izuku the win. It would have double his defense in the cavalry battle and made it so much easier to gain the ten million points rather than struggle and use Iida's recipro.

This battle they were fighting, he was using such large ice attacks, but he wasn't using his fire to help keep his body temperature regulated. Why? Why was he being so damn stubborn!

"What's this? Midoriya has completely stopped moving. Has he been frozen in place?"

"Are you giving up Midoriya?" Todoroki narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going through his opponent's head. "Even if your not, don't think I won't use this to my advantage." He unleashed another surge of ice, the rushing force headed straight for Midoriya to freeze him in place.

"IZUKU!" Izumi shouted, her body gasping as she the connection… the familiar sparks of light connected, and Izuku's head lifted up and he thrust his fist out, the massive tornado causing Todoroki to struggle to catch himself this time. He tumbled and skidded, bracing on all fours trying to stay in bounds.

He let out a shaky breath and looked behind him. He'd stopped just in time, one more inch and he would have been out of bounds.

"What the hell was that?" His hands and clothes were cut up from tumbling across the icy stage. "Where did that come from?"

"You're trembling Todoroki…" Midoriya walked forward, his power sparking around him, eyes glowing fiercely. Todoroki felt that same wave of fear he'd felt in the cavalry battle, but this time it hit him like a freight train. "Quirks are physical abilities aren't they? There has to be a limit on how much cold your body can take. You can eliminate that by using your left side can't you?"

"Tch!" Angry and annoyed by his own fear, Todoroki stood up. He moved away from the edge his body poised and ready to fight again. When Izuku got close he grabbed his arm freezing it but Izuku tossed him aside and broke the ice apart, his skin going red and raw, the material of his shirt ripping.

"I think you need to stop dicking around and look at your situation carefully!" Izuku told him, his voice level, but there was a lingering anger and frustration beginning to bubble. It was rare for him to lose his temper… but Todoroki was sending him over that edge.

"Everyone here has been giving it their all, fighting to win and get closer to their dreams. Yet you want to win with only half of your strength? You gotta be kidding!" He lifted the arm he'd just iced. "This is the only hit you've landed on me today… if that's all the power that you're mustering to win then you're seriously outmatched!"Izuku clenched his injured hand into a fist and egged his opponent on. "Come at me with everything you've got!"

Todoroki tensed up, Izumi's tears and words suddenly replaying in his head and shaking him up.

" _You're better than this… You're a fool if you think you can win with only half your strength! I hope my brother knocks you and that ridiculous old fool down a peg!"_

"Midoriya…" Todoroki narrowed his eyes trying to shake off the image. "If you want to win so much why are you trying so hard to make me use my fire? Did your sister put you up to this?" He saw the flicker on Izuku's face and had him raging again. So she had…

" _Your Dad is an ass!"_

She'd met him… Did his dad approach her? Did he bribe her? Why? Hurt and anger flowed in him and he tossed away the crying image.

"Now I'm fucking pissed!" He rushed at him, but his body movement had slowed.

Izumi was shaking, even as her eyes analyzed the fight she could feel the conflictions inside herself… and felt her brother's power rise in response. "Help him, Izuku…"

Izuku wasn't sure what was going on inside him. He could feel his sister's emotions and it fueled him to fight. He waited for Todoroki to get in close and move in punching him hard in the stomach.

"A solid hit!" Present Mic called out. "Now this is the kind of action I like to see!"

Todoroki coughed, his breath coming out in smoky vapors from his overuse of his quirk. He tried attacking long distance, but the ice was too slow. Izuku zipped around it and he punched him again. Over and over, Todoroki got to his feet only to get knocked down again.

Why? Why didn't Midoriya just finish it? It was clear to Todoroki now he wasn't gonna win. Izuku was too damn strong, and his abilities just weren't enough to compensate for the lack of raw strength.

"Why aren't you-"

"I made a promise…" Izuku told him, stopping his assault so Todoroki could get to his feet. "I made a promise to my sister that I'd knock some sense into you."

"What?" Todoroki wiped blood from his mouth his eyes narrowed. "Izumi has no r-"

"Shut up! Shut up and listen!" Midoriya punched him again more out of annoyance than anything else. "If this had just been between you and me, I would have tossed you out of the ring a long time ago… but it's not! I can't possibly know all your circumstances or your resolve, but everyone here is working hard, doing their best, and for you to say you'd become number one without giving it your all, by completely rejecting your father…" irritation and frustration boiled, fueling his temper. "I really think you should stop screwing around!"

Todoroki sat on the ground staring up at Izuku. The guy loomed over him, casting a foreboding shadow.

"You-"

"Izumi came to me because she knows you deserve to be here and she wants to help you. She cried for you, and my sister rarely ever cries!" He held his heart, and knew she was crying now as well. "Seeing you rip yourself in half, rejecting the person that you are… she can't stand it."

Izuku's words were triggering memories, making Todoroki try and remember why he was here, why he was fighting so hard to win.

His parents…

His dad was an ass who wanted him to become his masterpiece, and a tool to finally rise above All Might. His mom, had done her best to comfort him, to make him feel loved… but had inevitably been driven crazy by his father's obsession and abuse. His mom had wanted him to be a hero, to live up to expectations… but she feared him, because she could see his father in his left side… and had hurt him because of that fear.

"She doesn't understand…" Todoroki whispered and grit his teeth. "I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be like my old man." Todoroki corrected and staggered to his feet. "So I'm rejecting him and his quirk!"

"It's not his quirk, it's yours!" Izuku seethed and he walked up grabbing Todoroki by the shirt front and shaking him. "You're not your father, Todoroki-kun. You're neither of your parents! You're your own unique person and the power that's inside you is yours and yours alone!"

Todoroki choked and looked at him stunned. He saw Izuku raise a fist ready to punch him again… and something inside him snapped.

 _You don't have to be bound by blood… you can be the hero you choose to be,_

The first spark of realization triggered and Todoroki felt the fire inside him come to life. It flared across his face and down his arm, causing Izuku to jolt and jump back to keep from getting burned.

"The fire's here!" Uraraka held her hands in front of her face trying to keep the heat from it. Iida stared wide eyed murmuring his impressed feelings.

"Incredible… he used it."

"He did!" Overjoyed Izumi got to her feet. Smiling she leaned on the rail risking a closer look into the inferno. "Now it's a real fight!"

Izuku stared into the flames, his hands lifted up to shield his eyes from the bright light. Amongst the raging inferno he heard Todoroki speak

"Even though you want to win… damn it… to help your enemy like this? Don't you think you're the one screwing around?" Todoroki claimed, standing strong now, the frost on his body melting and the smoky haze of its vapors clouding around in an eeries mist. "You're not the only one who wants to be a hero… I want it too!"

Izuku smiled at him and raised his fists up.

"Bout time you admitted it…"

"Heh…" Todoroki smiled back, and he barely registered his father shouting over the crowd.

"Shoto!" Endeavor came down the steps. "Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! Good! It all starts from here for-"

"HEY MY SODA!" Kaminari complained as Izumi snagged it from his hands and hurled it down hitting Endeavor smack dab in the back of the head. The Number two hero stumbled the last few steps and glared behind him rubbing his head.

"CAN IT OLD MAN! THEY'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Izumi shouted at him.

"Pffft.. Can it…" Todoroki, relieved and appreciative of Izumi's interference turned to her brother with a genuine smile. "I should tell you Midoriya… I'm crazy about your sister."

"Mmm… the feelings mutual." He held his chest nodding. "I'm sure of it."

"Good… then I hope she won't hate me after I win." He crouched and let his flames and ice roar. "Just remember you asked for this."

Izuku nodded and wind kicked up around him. He crouched, his power and his sister's pulsing together inside him, energizing him.

"No regrets! Hold nothing back!"

Todoroki focused, forcing his ice out at full power while letting his fire boil and flare… Izuku leapt rushing across the ice his power pulsing at full strength ready to match it. He felt the sparks of his sister's energy flowing inside him mixing with his own and prepaed to release it.

Give it your all, hold nothing back… it was a sensation he'd never experienced and now that he had he felt the immense pressure on his chest lift and release. "Midoriya… Thank You." He let the flames go, the temperature around them going from cold to hot causing heavy amounts of pressure and causing an exploding force of air.

Izuku hadn't been able to get close and was tossed backwards from the force. He panicked, struggling to right himself. He let loose the power more out of instinct then of purpose and let it push him back towards the ring. The power he released more than he expected… and more than Todoroki had expected.

Sweating and drained Todoroki's eyes lifted up as Izuku's body came barrelling back at him and the two collided. Todoroki was knocked off his feet, and clear out of the ring smacking into the wall of the stadium.

"What happened?" Izumi, dazed from the explosion, Bakugo's hands on her shoulders having kept her from flying backwards. She jerked away from him and rushed to the railing. "Izuku? IZUKU!"

Clouds of smoke covered the stage preventing anyone from seeing… As it cleared Midnight got up from the spot she landed and looked at the scenario. Todoroki was clearly out of bounds, and picking himself up… and Midoriya was sprawled on the ground, twitching in pain, but inside the ring.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Woot! I've never been really good at fighting scenes but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I've been using the My Hero Academia soundtrack to help me choreograph and it's been helping a lot. Next will be the fight between the two hotheads. I've been looking forward to writing that chapter for a long time and it was the main reason I had Izumi going up against Todoroki in combat practice, rather than Bakugo. Who's going to win and go up against Izuku in the finals? Just have to keep reading to find out!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Izumi Vs. Bakugo**_


	20. Izumi Vs Bakugo

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 20: Izumi Vs. Bakugo**

Izuku winced and fidgeted as Recovery girl finished putting in the stitches on his brow.

"Owowowowowow!"

"That's what happens when you propel yourself head first into another person." She sighed as he continued to whine and pout from the pain. "Oh suck it up sonny. Todoroki-kun got a couple of bruised ribs, and a broken arm and on top of that he lost, but you don't see him complaining." She lectured and pointed at Todoroki who sat quiet as a lamb in his bed.

"Sorry…" Izuku stopped squirming and glanced over at Todoroki. "You okay Todoroki-kun?"

"Yeah...I'm just thinking." He shifted, wincing some from the pull in his side.

"Those ribs will take the longest to heal. Try not to move around too much." Recovery Girl popped a candy in his palm then looked back to Izuku. "You're gonna need to take it easy as well Midoriya. Concussions are tricky plus you ripped at your old injuries. You should stay in bed… But I imagine you want to watch your sister's fight."

"Yes please…" Izuku gingerly held his head and stood up. He glanced at the mirror and had to chuckle at himself. The bandage across his forehead made him look liked those wounded samurai on TV.

"Mind if I go with you?" Todoroki slowly got out. "If I stay here my old man will wander in and I'm not in the mood to hear his lecture."

"Yeah sure," Izuku bowed. "Thanks Recovery Girl."

"Don't mention it, and take it easy Todoroki! No sudden movement." She warned and he nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am."

The two walked side by side towards the student seating area. It was awkwardly quiet...until Todoroki suddenly spoke.

"I'm surprised your sister didn't come see you." He looked down at his left hand flexing it.

"She's probably too busy mentally preparing herself. Izumi talks like she's gonna beat Kacchan but she knows he's a tough opponent." Izuku groaned a bit. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. "This fight between the two of them isn't gonna be easy or pretty. Just thinking about the two of them going head to head is making my stomach hurt."

"I know the feeling...though that could be the bruises." He gently rubbed his tender and and had Izuku laughing.

"Hahaha… Todoroki-kun I didn't know you could make jokes."

"Im totally serious… you should call yourself the Rib Crusher." He continued in a stoic voice and had Izuku in stitches.

"Pfft HAHAHAHA! Rib Crusher!" Izuku held his side's and head feeling dizzy.

"Izuku!" Izumi's voice came from the end of the hall and she rushed up panting. "The two of you should be resting!"

"Izumi! We wanted to see your fight." Izuku explained and had her sighing.

"You have some time. You guys did a lot of damage to the stage so they're taking a break to fix it." Izumi held his shoulders."Izuku listen, something happened you should know. Iida had to leave."

"Huh? Why?" Izuku looked wide eyed.

"His brother Ingenium was attacked by a villain. He's rushing off to Hosu right now to make sure he's okay but it doesn't sound good." Izumi held her chest. "He looked so upset and worried…" Her eyes glanced up at Todoroki and she blushed slightly.

"Izumi…" Todoroki whispered his eyes miserable seeing the discomfort on her face. "I'm-"

"I know…" she quickly interrupted him holding her thumping chest. "Its okay, Todoroki-kun."

Izuku looked between them, and fidgeted feeling very much like a third wheel.

"Um well, I'm gonna… oh All Might!" Izuku spotted his father coming up from behind, jogging slightly down the hall.

"There you are! Recovery Girl said you went to go have a seat and watch the fight. I wanted to make sure you two were alright." He looked at Izumi and Todoroki who were both blushing and avoiding each other's eyes. "Something wrong?"

"No… I need to go down to the tunnel, it'll be my turn soon." She finally looked to Todoroki and she hesitated before touching his left cheek. He flinched but allowed the contact this time, his eyes meeting hers. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah… do your best." he touched her hand and nuzzled into it. The act and words made her smile.

"I never do anything less." She pulled away and ran down the hall and steps to the tunnel.

"Want me to help you to your seats?" All Might offered.

"Actually, I think I might go with Izumi." Izuku fidgeted remembering that he'd wanted to talk to her about what had happened during his fight. "She came to see me, the least I could do is see her off."

"Good idea, but I can't have you taking the steps." He hoisted Izuku up. The boy groaning at the embarrassing princess style. "Take care, young Shoto." He jogged after Izumi with Izuku in hand.

Todoroki watched them leave and touched his left cheek. Despite the lingering doubts and questions circulating in his head, he let the smile spread on his lips.

In the tunnel, Izumi glanced behind her as she heard the approach and she raised a brow.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to see you off. You can put me down now dad, I'm fine." He straightened as he regained his feet. "Also there's something I wanted to ask you. During my fight did you feel that surge again?"

"Yeah…" Izumi turned her head to the ground. "I did."

"Surge?" All Might questioned and reverted to his shrunken form. "What are you two talking about?"

"We were hoping you could tell us… During my fight, and earlier during the cavalry battle, Izumi and I.. we… we sorta connected."

"It was so weird…" Izumi rubbed her arms. "It was like we were sharing the same body, having the same thoughts and emotions. The first time it happened it was so fast and brief I could barely register what was going on. The second time… I felt like I was in the ring with you. I felt your power just pulsing, making me unable to sit still. Bakugo had to hold me back because I kept trying to leap out of my seat. It was so intense!"

"I was the same way… I could feel your emotions. I could tell you were crying, hear your thoughts in my head… it was like you were the one confronting Todoroki, but you were using my body to do it."

"That's freaky!" All Might paled and backed away. "What is this like possession or something?"

"You mean you don't know what's happening to us?"

"Well…" All might rubbed the back of his head. "Not exactly… but I've got a theory. You remember me telling you that One for All was only ever meant to be passed down to one child per generation. This is the first time in the history of our family that twins have been born, and both possessed it." He tapped a finger to his head. "When i first started using One for All I would see faces appear and vanish, it was the faces of our ancestors, and predecessors who wove this power together. I think because you two share this power, you're connected through it. "

Both twins stared blankly at him and sighed.

"Somehow that answer wasn't all that satisfying." Izuku grumbled.

"Forget about it… look whatever this connection is, take it as a sign." He placed his hands on each of their shoulders. "You're stronger together, than you are apart. Haven't I always told you that?"

Izumi and Izuku smiled and looked at each other nodding.

"Good… now then young lady," All Might rubbed Izumi's shoulders gearing her up. "You ready to kick some ass?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Present Mic shouted through the speaker. "It's finally time for the last fight of the Semi-Finals. These two students are the most merciless fighters in the competition. Who's gonna go up against Midoriya in the next round? It's time to find out!"

The Audience roared to life, anxious for the fight to begin. The pictures came up on the screen, their poses both fierce in the face with Bakugo scowling and sending a deathglare into camera and Izumi's smug grin so wide you'd think she had fangs.

"Here they are! She's the last woman standing! Can she hold her own against the boys? I think so! It's Izuku's twin sister, from the Independent study course… Izumi Midoriya!" Izumi glanced back at her brother and father and gave a thumbs up before stepping out into the light.

"Versus… The boy with an exploding personality and a quirk to match! He moved from third place to second, and is now aiming for the title! From the Hero course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!"

Bakugo stepped up into the ring, him and Izumi facing off and sharing confident looks. He cracked his knuckles, explosions popping along the back of his hand in excitement.

"I've been looking forward to this all day."

"Hah, looking forward to getting your butt kicked?" Izumi crouched into a fighter's stance. The tension between both fighters was so thick, even the audience could tell that the fight was going to be intense.

 **~In the Audience~**

"What's with this atmosphere…" Jiro commented and let out a shudder. "It's creeping me out."

"They've been building to this fight all day," Uraraka commented, also feeling the tension.

"More like their whole lives." Todoroki corrected as he joined his classmates for the first time, taking over Iida's seat.

"Todoroki-kun…" Uraraka looked at him worried. "How are your wounds?"

"Most of them have already healed, it's just my ribs giving me some problems. So long as I don't push it I should be okay."

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiled and looked back at the ring. "Did you talk to Izumi?"

"Not really… I wished her good luck and that was about the extent of our conversation. Midoriya went with All Might to see her off, he's watching from the tunnel."

"Good, I'm glad he's okay too."

"His injuries were a little less severe than mine.. Though he's got a concussion and he damn near peeled his skin completely off. The guy's like a tank." Todoroki grunted and rubbed his sore ribs. "Let's hope Izumi shares that trait."

"She'll need it. Bakugo's definitely not gonna hold anything back against her what with their history."

"What's their beef anyway?" Kirishima asked getting in on the conversation. "Midoriya mentioned they've never gotten along, but why? "

"Yeah…" Uraraka frowned remembering the conversation she'd had with Izumi. "Izumi was telling me she's always hated him. I couldn't understand why. Their personalities are so similar."

"I wouldn't say that, She's got a temper, sure, but Izumi's not as arrogant as Bakugo."

"True.. but anyway she told me about how Bakugo used to pick on Deku all the time, bullied him every chance he got. She doesn't understand why her brother is…" She trailed off fidgeting under the pressure of a secret. "Why they're friends now."

"Now I get it…" Kirishima crossed his arms nodding. "All those years of seeing someone you care about getting pushed around, and suddenly they become close friends. Must be frustrating and irritating."

"Deku likes him, so he's gotta have some redeeming qualities." Uraraka looked up at the picture and a sweatdrop slipped down her cheek. "I hope…"

"Bakugo's gotta have it out for her too. He's trying to turn himself around from that bully image and she's always forcing it back in his face." Kaminari rationalized. "They've been messing each other up all day too, one or the other might have gotten the top spot if they hadn't interfered with each other."

"Ribbit, with all that anger and resentment building up... this fight definitely isn't gonna be pretty." Tsuyu said with some worry in her voice.

 **~In The Tunnel~**

"Oi, oi, oi, stop shaking. You're making me nervous." All Might lectured his son watching Izuku fidget nervously as they watched from the tunnel entrance.

"I can't help it… I've been dreading this all day." He covered his face with his bandaged hands. "I can't watch!"

"Oh yes you can!" All Might grabbed his wrists and pried his hands off. "Whoever wins will be your opponent in the next round. Now watch and analyze like you always do, prince of- EEP!" He let go of Izuku as the first explosion was let loose. He covered his own eyes. "Never mind, I can't watch either!"

"Whoa! Bakugo's not taking any chances and let's loose a huge explosion right off the start!" Present Mic praised and got out of his seat trying to get a closer look through the glass. "Is Izumi alright?"

Clouds of smoke covered the stage.. But they were quickly blown apart as Izumi darted through like a bullet glowing with her quirk. Her body vibrated with adrenaline, as she zigzagged and dodged Bakugo's blasts, getting in close and punching him hard. Bakugo caught the fist but his hands were still forced into his chest making him lose his breath. He instinctively let loose small explosions making Izumi pull back and wave her hand.

"Hot hot hot… oooh that burned. Heh… caught you off guard huh?"

"Tch," Bakugo spat off to the side. "Don't be stupid, just because your fast doesn't mean I can't see you coming."

"That so," she danced from foot to foot loosening her shoulders and pulled her fists up to her face in a boxer's stance. "In that case I won't bother hiding it!" She let out a flurry of punches, Bakugo dodging and blocking, wincing as the blows hit and bruised. Damn girl was fucking strong and wasn't giving him any time to counter attack. It wasn't like fighting Uraraka who attacked relentlessly, but had been slow in approach. Izumi always fought with calculation and precision, even went throwing punches at a rapid speed. She was quick, strong, and fiercely competitive. He was gonna have his hands full.

"Sooo annooying!" He growled between his teeth and grabbed her one fist, taking the hit to the stomach. He pulled her in close and hit her point blank range in the stomach. Izumi cursed and yanked back, but not before Bakugo sent another explosion catching her in the shoulder. She danced back and quickly ran from the next chain of explosions he released. The force of them knocking her off her feet and she had to go into a set of handsprings to keep herself moving.

When she ran out of room she stopped, turning and lifting up her arms to take the explosion head on. As smoke clouded the area she leapt above it, hand poised to attack. Bakugo spotted her a split second before leaping out of the way. Izumi's fist met concrete and the shock wave that followed was enough to create a small crater where his body had once been.

"Tch… missed." Izumi grunted and turned her eyes to Bakugo who was poised and ready.

 **~In the Audience~**

"Whoa! What the heck? Bakugo's reaction time is crazy but Izumi's still getting hits in!" Kaminari said in awe. "How is that even possible?"

"Izumi's reactions are just as fast as his." Todoroki explained. "They're both moving and responding to each other at an increasing rate."

"That's ridiculous… how long are they gonna keep doing this?" Kirishima eyes were wide as saucers.

"Pain tolerance…" Tokoyami suggested. "Both of them are taking damage, and both can dodge and blow… so the winner will be whoever has the most endurance and can handle the most damage."

"If that's the case Bakugo might be at a disadvantage then." Kirishima clenched a fist beating on his knee over and over, trying to contain his excitement from watching the fight. "Izumi's pretty hard core, that resolve of hers makes it nearly impossible to wear her down."

"I don't know, Bakugo can take a lot of damage, and still come back swinging. He's got as much resolve and stamina as she does." Uraraka bit her thumbnail nervously and flinched as another explosion erupted. The stadium shook from the barrage Bakugo unleashed. Izumi was scrambling now, ducking and dodging trying to get out of the way but his hits still managed to catch her arm, shoulder, leg, and she felt herself losing breath from all the smoke.

"Damn it!" She leapt through the smoke trying to use it to cover her advance but Bakugo found her. He turned and Izumi gasped as he blasted her clear out of the sky, hitting her point blank. Izumi crashed and skidded across the concrete. She coughed and winced feeling the burns all over her body. Her shirt was in tatters, and her arms were starting to bleed from blocking the hits he'd aimed at her face.

"His reaction time is too fast…" she hid amidst the smoke again, crawling on all fours keeping away from where he'd sent her flying and staying inside the smoke. She ripped off a piece of her shirt holding it to her mouth and shook. She was sweating like crazy, which meant so was he. His quirk was getting stronger while hers was getting weaker. She was losing stamina fast.

She needed one good clean hit. She'd been foolish trying to outlast him in an endurance fight when it was clear she needed to overpower him. If she could land a high power smash while he was off guard she could send him out of the ring, or, god willing, knock him out cold. Question was, how was she gonna do it? What would knock him off his stride?

She looked down at her tattered shirt… and suddenly smiled wickedly.

She started to laugh, making sure to make Bakugo aware of where she was hiding. And put her plan into action.

"Hmmm?" Bakugo whirled where the voice had come from. "The hell you laughing at Iz-" He saw Izumi's form start to emerge from the smoke and poised to strike.. But suddenly stopped and gawked at what he saw.

The boys in the stand went crazy, Mineta in particular.

"Finally!" he squealed with delight. "I take back all the bad things I said about Bakugo! The man is my god!"

"It's just as I thought." Izumi said with confidence and finished tying the makeshift bandage on her arm. She'd used the tatters of her shirt to bandage her arms, and now stood in just a bra, her pants riding low on her hips. "You've been holding back on me."

"What the hell Izumi!" Irritation and embarrassment raged on Bakugo's face. "Put your damn shirt back on!"

"Can't… you kinda ruined it." She lifted her fists up showing off the strips of shirt that now acted as her bandages. "I wouldn't worry though..." She smirked wickedly her eyes taking on a gleam. "I'm not your type."

"That's not the prob-SHIT!" He brought his right hand up to block Izumi's oncoming attack, but she saw right through it and brought her leg up instead kneeing him in the gut. He spat up, losing his breath and she smacked him hard on the back of the neck.

"You're too predictable! You're not taking this seriously!" She grabbed him by the wrists and swung him around tossing him. Bakugo quickly used his explosions to save from a ring out but Izumi was meeting him head on and she punched him hard in the face. "Come on, explosion boy!" She egged him on, punching him over and over, feeling the rush of adrenaline. "Show me something flashy!"

"I'm mnng gonna.. GRRRR KILL YOU!" He faced forward and whipped his hand up. Izumi was too lost in the moment to dodge and she took the hit right to the face. She let out a scream of pain as the explosion hit her straight in the eye and she stumbled back holding her face trembling and seething.

Bakugo panted, his temper flaring and his hands popping. "You want something flashy… fine. I'll give you something flashy!" He rushed her, leaping up and using his explosions turned himself into a human missile.

Izumi looked up, holding her burned face, eye squeezed shut. Stil she saw the incoming attack and had to take the opportunity. She powered up her fist, her hair floating as wind kicked up around her and she readied to meet his power with her own. "This is it, my shot!"

"Howitzer…" Bakugo shouted out.

"Detroit…" Izumi called out.

Izuku squirmed and peeked behind his hands, both him and All Might panicking and shouting.

"IMPACT!"

"SMASH!"

Izumi thrust her fist out, meeting Bakugo's exploding palm, the combined exploding power sending out a massive wave of fiery wind and smoke throughout the entire stadium.

"KACCHAN! IZUMI!" Izuku shouted and moved to rush out to the stage but all Might held her back.

"No, don't, you can't interfere… not just yet, Izuku."

"What the hell is with these first years!" Present mic complained picking himself up from falling out of his chair. "It's like they're not satisfied until the whole ring is destroyed…" he grunted at all the smoke "I hate it when I can't see a thing!"

Midnight took stock of the situation. Neither contestant was out of the ring, but Izumi was on the ground seemingly unconscious. She was about to call it but saw her twitch and begin to move.

"Both contestants are in the ring and conscious. The battle will continue!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Bakugo grunted, he'd gotten to his feet first but he felt as if he'd been run over by a truck. His own clothes were ripped, he was sure his arm was broken, and every muscle in his body hurt like hell. "Why won't she just die already?"

"Shit that hurt…" Izumi got on her hands and knees, panting and holding her arm that now had severe burns all up to her shoulder. She'd gotten the point blank hit she's wanted, but it hadn't been glanced behind her, saw the line of the ring and let out a shaky breath. She'd almost been the one to go out of bounds. Now she was hurting and could only see out of one eye. The hell was she gonna do now?

"Give it up Izumi." Bakugo's voice got her attention. She turned her head only to stare at his open palm. When had he gotten so close? "I win."

"Tch…" her eyes went hard and she moved to get up. "I don't thi-" She flinched when he made a small explosion and had her sitting down again.

"Look at your situation! You're outmatched, outsmarted, and outgunned! Admit defeat! DO IT!" Bakugo shouted at her. "Or I'll kill you right here and now."

"Damn you, Bakugo…" Izumi stared up at him, tears forming in her good eye. "Why do you have to be so damn good at everything! You're a jerk! You've always been a jerk!" She bowed her head wiping the tears. "You're arrogant, abusive, ignorant, and just a goddamn jerk. Why does my brother have to like you?" She sobbed and looked up her face miserable, she lifted a hand and laced their fingers together. "Why do I?"

The touch and her words caught him off guard. She saw the look of surprise and softness come across his face, and felt him return the grip on her fingers.

"Izumi…"

"Why do I have to…" She rose up on her feet her hands sliding over his chest, head leaning in, their lips a breath apart. Bakugo's guard completely dropped as he became lost in the moment. His eyes closed and Izumi's lips smirked wide. The hand on his chest gripped tight in his shirt and the other squeezed his fingers until they broke. "HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She lifted him up by his shirt, over his shoulder, using their linked fingers to pull him with her rotation. Though his quirk popped in reaction, it did little to stop what was happening. He felt his back slam against the concrete, and out of the ring.

Shock… that was the expression on everyone's face all across the stadium. Midnight numbly raised a hand, her face slowly getting excited and she cracked her whip squealing with delight.

"Using her feminine wiles to blindside an opponent! I totally allow it! Bakugo is out of bounds! IZUMI IS THE WINNER!"

Izumi laughed breathlessly as she let go of Bakugo and held her face once again. He stared up at her, stunned speechless and she had to say he never looked better to her. "I told you the first day of school you were better than me. You could have beaten me easily if you'd stop being an ass." She grinned wickedly and backed up fully expecting the fury that followed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! WHAT KIND OF CHEAP ASS MOVE WAS THAT? YOU FUCKING CHEAT!"

"IT'S YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR LETTING YOUR GUARD DOWN AND NOT FINISHING THE JOB! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING ARROGANT, YOU PRICK!"

"PRICK?! WHAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IS THAT FOR A GIRL TO USE? WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO BEING A DUDE?"

"WHY? SO YOU CAN PRETEND I'M IZUKU AND ORDER ME AROUND? FAT CHANCE!"

"BITCH!"

"JERK!"

They turned their noses up at each other and Bakugo started to walk away but then heard Izumi collapse.

"Izumi?" He whirled around and rushed back. Izumi was on her hands and knees again, her adrenaline finally wearing off and all she could feel was the pain and fatigue. "Oi Izumi!" He hauled her up off the ground and over his good shoulder. "Damn it, you overdid it, you idiot."

"You're touching my ass…" Izumi shoved his hand off and groaned. She was too sore and dizzy to put up a fight. "Keep your perverted hands off me."

"Relax, you're not my type, remember?" Bakugo grunted as he walked down the steps.

"What? I'm not male?" She countered, and though Bakugo's temple throbbed with annoyance he merely responded.

"No," He looked up to see her brother rushing straight at them, his big green eyes filled with worry and tears. "You're not Deku."

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: YAY! *throws confetti* Izuku and Izumi made it to the finals… but with those injuries how much of a fight will it be I wonder. Who do you think will win? Brother or Sister? Be sure to put your thoughts into your comments and keep reading to find out what's in store!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Izuku Vs. Izumi: Sibling Rivalry!**_


	21. Izuku Vs Izumi: Sibling Rivalry

**She's The Man**

 **Chapter 21: Izuku Vs. Izumi: Sibling Rivalry**

"WHAT!?" Izumi and Izuku shouted together at Midnight.

"I'm sorry you two, but after discussing the matter with Recovery Girl, it's been decided it's too risky for you two to fight in your current conditions. So the two of you will step out and we will call the match an immediate draw."

Izumi jerked out of bed shoving All Might off as he fussed with her. She was bandaged nearly head to toe.. Her eye was the worst of it, and she would lose partial vision in it, but on top of that Recovery Girl had only been able to heal a fraction of the burns on her arms so she reeked of aloe.

"Too dangerous to fight? I think that's for us to decide! Besides it's the finals! We can't just call it a draw!"

"I know you're frustrated Izumi…" she looked the girl up and down, and then to her brother. "Both of you. You've worked hard to come out on top… but think of your well being."

"I don't give a damn about that! I'm thinking about our classmates, and the other first year students we beat to get here! How do you think they would feel? You're just giving us the title, rather than letting us earn it."

"Izumi's right!" Izuku stood up. "Everyone's worked so hard, it's not just us! Bakugo, Todoroki, everyone strived for the top. Some of them are angry, frustrated and sad because their all just wasn't enough… so for us to just be given something like this… IT ISN'T RIGHT!"

Midnight crossed her arms, tapping her fingers on her forearms. She eyed them both carefully then slowly up at their father. "All Might… what do you think?"

"Me? Well uh…" All Might fidgeted under the sudden pressure. He looked down at his two eagerfaced kids, Izumi angry, and Izuku pleading. "I say… it's dangerous to fight… for a long period of time."

"Hmm?" Midnight's brows rose curiously. "Time?"

"Yes… These matches have been sporadic as far as how long they can last. Izuku's battle with Kirishima for instance took about ten minutes… while Izumi's with Yaoyorozu was almost instantaneous. I want them to earn the title… but I don't want the battle to drag out when they're injured like this."

"I see… Alright, it's decided!" Midnight cracked her whip, snapping Izumi and Izuku to attention. "You two will have your finals fight… however…" Midnight's sadistic smile spread and her dark aura came out. She held up three fingers. "You will have only 3 minutes to determine a winner."

"HUH?!" Once again both siblings looked dumbstruck and shocked.

"Three minutes!? That's not-"

"I won't hear anymore of your arguments. That's my final decision as referee. I shall let the officials know of our decision." She stepped out laughing and Izumi trembled with anger.

"DAMN IT!" She grabbed her father by the lapels of his jacket. "You just had to go and say something! You couldn't just let it go."

"I know it sounds harsh Izumi, but we're doing this for yours and your brother's own good." He wobbled as she continued to shake him, his voice vibrating.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Heroes risk their lives all the time. We shouldn't be babied just because we're teenagers!" She stopped shaking him and immediately sat down on her bed. Damn it she was hot in all these stupid bandages. She wiped a bead of sweat from her cheek. Izuku watched her and his eyes soften.

"Maybe… it's a good thing we're being timed."

"Hah? A moment ago you were just as upset as I was!" Izumi looked up at her brother. "What's with that face?"

"You look… really tired, Izumi."

Izumi's temple throbbed.

"Baka, brother… we've only got three minutes to show those idiots out there that we deserve the top spot. We can't waste a moment! So don't you dare hold back!" Izumi lectured him. "Don't make me give the same lecture to you as you did to Todoroki."

Izuku clenched his fists at his side. He looked at the fierce look in Izumi's one good eye, and immediately felt the fight return back. Izumi was hurting, burned and half blind.. But she was still raring to fight. He couldn't meet her with half assed feelings.

"Right… sorry, I lost it for a minute."

"Heh…" Izumi smirked and held out her right hand, and Izuku clasped it. "Just don't lose it a minute while we're fighting, or I'm gonna use it to wipe the stage with your sorry butt."

"Don't worry I won't!" He gently squeezed her palm in the promise.

The two of them were given some recovery time. With a little more pampering Izumi had recovered most of her stamina, and the bruises and scrapes on the rest of her body were healed.

She sat in the waiting room now, flexing her sore muscles. The burns still hurt as did her eye, but she could fight. Her brother, she knew, wasn't in great condition either because of the tears at his old wounds. He was in the clear from the concussion, which made her relieved as it was the one injury she had been truly worried about. Still neither of them would be at their best, which made this whole situation frustrating.

"Damn it…" she clenched her fist and jolted a bit when the door opened.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki's voice was like a cool salve against the burn of her pains. She felt her heart skip and all the emotions of the battle fly away as her gaze lifted to him.

"Todoroki-kun… Why are you here?"

"I wanted to finish our talk… You've got time, though I imagine you want to spend it strategizing for your brother."

"Not really…" Izumi sighed and closed her eyes… and when she opened them again, scowled at the miserable look on his face. "Why do you look as though you've just kicked a puppy?"

"I hurt you…"

"Hah? No you didn't we didn't even… oh." She blushed as she thought about their interaction before his battle. "That… it's fine. I told you, you don't have to apologize."

"I do, call it breeding or whatever but-" he bowed to her his eyes cast downward. "I'm sorry I hurt you, it wasn't intentional."

Izumi sighed and she reached out stroking his hair. Todoroki tensed and flushed red at the intimate touch.

"Do you see now that it wasn't your quirk that was the problem?"

"Yes… even without using it I did something I swore I would never do. I turned into him, just for a split second." He straightened and looked at his left hand. He remembered how shocked and hurt she'd been when he'd smacked her hand away from him.

"You're not him, Todoroki-kun." She touched his hand squeezing it. "You're not cruel, you're just angry and resentful. You finally let it out, set your fire free." Her smile spread sweetly. "You may have lost the match… but you won something better."

"Yes… you were right. Izuku knocked me down a peg. He only had to say a few words to get me to understand what you were trying to tell me."

"Izuku does have a bigger vocabulary than I do…" She smiled warmly and pulled back leaning on the table staring at her own hands. "As my twin, he knows everything about me… and he can speak exactly the way I feel. He's an amazing person." She laughed and bared her teeth in a smile. "You two will get along great in class, I'm sure of it."

"Mmmm" Todoroki returned the smile and sat across from her. "We all will. Your performance today will cinch your spot in class."

"I dunno about that. Even if I manage to beat my brother, there's no guarantee I'll be accepted." She lowered her head. "By the school maybe… but your classmates. They've only known Izuku… or how I've always seen him. My brother is a bit of a cry baby, but he's strong, smart, and genuinely cares for other people. He always thinks of others before himself, but has the strength and bravery to give it his all in everything he does."

"Sounds like you really admire your brother."

"I love him more than anyone or anything." She clasped her hands together tightly suddenly feeling the nerves and doubts of her upcoming fight. "I know he's the better twin."

"I don't think so…" Todoroki interrupted, and reached out to take her hands in his. Izumi's gaze lifted up and looked into Todoroki's eyes. She felt the flush and flutters of emotions rise up when he stroked his thumb over the bandaged knuckles. "I really don't think so."

She let out a shaky sigh and her smile was so soft and female, Todoroki felt his own heart flip around in his chest. Their fingers laced together, and he was in heaven.

"Mmmm so what did your jerk of a dad say about the loss?" She laughed when he grunted in annoyance. "That bad huh?"

"I don't want to talk about him…" He stood up and pulled her to her feet, but kept her hands locked in his pulling her close.

"Okay…" she let out a small breathy sigh. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"This…" He bent his head down and kissed her. Those soft supple lips parted in a sigh as the feel of him encasing her sent her heart galloping. His hands let go only to pull her in by her waist and wrap intimately there. They were chest to chest, mouth to mouth, heart to heart.

Izumi had been kissed by Bakugo, but that short sudden heat was nothing compared to the soft lulling embrace that Todoroki was giving her. Each of her senses were being stroked and tickled til she was giddy with the pleasure of it.

"Izumi…" he whispered against her lips, his hands bravely dipping under her shirt, stroking up her back and caressing skin.

"Kacchan I think that's-" Izuku's muffled voice came from the hall.

"Shut up I know where I-" Bakugo kicked the door down, and he paused mid sentence to gawk at what he found on the other side.

"What? What is it?" Izuku fidgeted and squirmed enough to get a look and he choked at what he saw.

His sister was wrapped around Todoroki like a vine, the guy's hands halfway up her shirt. Izuku in the meantime was tossed over Bakugo's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Bakugo's hand firmly gripping his ass and in a compromising way.

"Todoroki-kun? Izumi?" Izuku teared, suddenly wanting to die from embarrassment.

"Bakugo…" Todoroki held a gawking Izumi close. With his face stoic. He and Bakugo shared looks of understanding. "This never happened?"

"I wasn't even here…" He turned and walked away, Izuku fidgeting and begging him to set him down. When the door closed Todoroki looked down at the irritated and embarrassed Izumi and smiled.

"Now then… where were we?"

 **~Later~**

Bakugo and Todoroki sat side by side in the student seating area, red welting marks on opposite cheeks where their significant others had smacked/punched them.

"You breathe a word of that to anybody, you're dead Todoroki." Bakugo grumbled low and scratched irritably at the cast on his arm. It'd been hard enough hauling Deku around, but then the guy had to get all self conscious and squirm. A stray palm had caught his cheek making him drop him and his lover got away. "Stupid nerd."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Todoroki grumbled rubbing his sore cheek. Girls were so complicated… Izumi had been more than willing to kiss him, and yet the moment Bakugo and her brother had walked in she'd tensed up and shied away… if you call punching him and ordering him to his seat shying away.

The thought of Izumi and Bakugo suddenly brought the strip tease and near kiss in her and Bakugo's fight. Annoyance, and jealousy had his temper flaring a bit. "Actually, I'm curious. Is it really Midoriya that you have feelings for?" He kept his voice low so only no one else would hear. "Or is he a convenience to you?"

"I don't have to answer to that… and besides it's Izumi's feelings you should be concerned with not mine. She's the one who made that move, not me."

"She did it to win."

"Not completely… even she's not that good at faking." Bakugo narrowed his eyes and he touched his lips. Still, it plagued him a bit that he'd given into the temptation so easily. He thought he'd been over her completely, and Deku was the one he was attracted to… but sure enough a five year crush didn't just disappear was still some things he was attracted to about Izumi… her fire, her passion… but little by little Deku was filling that void and becoming more and more vital to him. Whether or not that was a good or a bad thing he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Did I miss anything?" Uraraka rushed down the steps with two sodas in hand She handed one to each of them and then sat opposite of Todoroki. "Oh good, they haven't even started yet. I'm so excited!"

"So…" Kirishima leaned in from behind. "Who do you guys think is gonna win? My money's on Izuku, he's been kicking ass all day."

"Me too! Deku-kun has the advantage. He's really strong, and like Todoroki said the guy's like a tank!" Uraraka waved her fist in the air mimicking punches.

"What about you Bakugo, you're their childhood friend aren't you? You would know better than anyone."

"Tch… Doesn't matter to me since I'm not the one fighting." He glanced down at the ring, his good fist clenching over his knee. "but… out of the two of them, I say Izumi will win."

"Are you just saying that cuz she beat you or-"

"No… and shut up!" he glared back at Kirishima, his body twitching, obviously still sore from his humiliating loss. "The reason I choose Izumi is she's not afraid to play dirty to get what she wants… and she wants to win."

"Bakugo's got a point…" Todoroki pointed out. "They're both injured, so it may not come down to who the stronger fighter is, but who has the biggest will to win."

"You think Izumi is that person?" Uraraka asked, and watched his face harden. She looked down and her face went blue when she saw the two fighters walk out. "Good grief, Izumi looks like a mummy!"

"Midoriya isn't much better," Kaminari pointed with a finger. "He still hasn't recovered from his fight with Todoroki. Are they okay to fight like that?"

"It's finally time for the final match of the top first years! This year has been one exploding battle after another, and the top two heroes are a pair of twins that didn't let anything stand in their way! They fought tooth and nail and now the only thing standing in their way is each other!"

"That and their battle scars…" Aizawa commented offhandedly and had Present Mic twitching as he finally took notice of the fighters.

"Oh… you're right. Their previous battles were pretty intense." Present Mic laughed a bit rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah well, they've been given the okay by recovery girl and Midnight to fight, in the accordance that their battle lasts no more than three minutes."

"Three minutes!?" Sero blinked. "Are they serious? They're giving those two only three minutes to fight each other?"

"That's too bad…" Uraraka pouted and saw the disappointed and frustrated looks on Izumi and Izuku's faces. "I really wanted to see them go all out. They must be so disappointed."

They were disappointed, in almost identical poses the two faced off, heads hung, eyes hard. The brief little reprieve they had in the waiting room was over, and now with only the fight in mind, the two couldn't help but feel they were getting underestimated, and cheated.

 _It's not fair…_

It was that single thought that started the chain reaction of emotions.

 _Everyone that fought us deserves closure by seeing a win…_

 _We deserve a chance to show our stuff!_

 _I worked too hard to be here to just let it slip away._

 _I fought too hard to be on top to just give it all uup_

 _We promised Dad to show the world who we are…_

 _Three minutes!? How can I win in three minutes!?_

"It is a shame…" Aizawa commented over the speaker as Midnight took her spot in the center. "Those two are on top and given the proper recovery time probably would have given quite the show… but truth be told in their condition, it wouldn't have been much of a fight anyway."

That triggered it. Izumi and Izuku's heads snapped up in unison, their matching green eyes met and suddenly the fight was on. Before the signal to begin was even started, their quirks swelled, and power exploded around their bodies, electrifying and kicking up wind. Izumi's hair flowed up, her band new uniform fluttering around wildly. Izuku's muscles bunched and flexed and he grit his teeth lifting his hands up ready to fight.

It wasn't just their emotions and thoughts that were linked now. Their power was linked, pulsing and throbbing like synchronized heartbeats. They had the same goal, the same finish line.. And it was to win. That single solitary desire was enough to surge adrenaline through their entire beings and make any of the pain they were feeling slip away.

The hairs on the back of Todoroki's neck stood up and he slowly sat upright.

"What are they doing…"

"Does anyone else suddenly feel that?" Uraraka shuddered and rubbed her arms, her eyes unable to look away from the two in the center. "Their energy is giving me chills!"

"I know, it's exciting isn't it?" Kirishima held out a fist grinning ear to ear. "Looks like they're prepared to give this three minutes everything they've got! That's so manly!"

"Izumi's a girl though…" Tsuyu pointed out. "Ribbit, still… I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It's time! Put three minutes on the clock!" Midnight raised her hand, the large 3 minute countdown appearing behind her. "The final fight, Izuku vs Izumi… BEGIN!" She brought her hand down, before it even made it to chest height Midnight was tossed off her feet by an exploding ricochet of power. "KYA!"

"WHOA!" Uraraka held onto the railing in front of her to keep herself from being blown out of her seat. She hadn't even seen the two move, and suddenly Izumi and Izuku were in the center of the ring, fists connected, power pressing on power. "That was some wind!"

"Wind nothing, look at the stage!" Jiro pointed out noticing the crack that appeared right down the center of the ring.

"What was that?" Yaoyorozu peered over her heart thudding hard as another ripple of power pushed her back into her seat. "Such power! How are they generating that much strength?"

It started off slow… one punch… then two… fist meeting fist... Block, counter, block, until their moves just blurred together in a flurry of movement. Wind pushed out, and even if the officials did want to to stop their fight now, there was no way anyone could get close enough to do so.

The stage cracked and crumbled under the pressure, bits of debris popping up, and exploding to dust around them. The audience was awestruck, no one able to speak or move, and all eyes just stayed fixated on the battle in front of them.

Izuku made the first solid hit, catching Izumi in the stomach. She coughed and spat up, bending over in surrender to the punch but then matched it by bringing up her clenched fists and catching him under the chin. He fell backwards, and quickly rolled away before Izumi could punch his lights out. Her hand hit concrete and the power exploded the rock out creating a crater… but one on a much larger scale than in her fight with Bakugo. It sank so deep she could see the spread of mud and grass underneath them.

"Tch…" She quickly dodged her brother's full cowl, pivoting to the side and sprinting around the ring, backflips, hands springs, somersaults, dodging left and right avoiding any direct hits that would send her flying. Debris kicked up everywhere, the pebbles swirling around them like a dust storm.

"They keep this up, there's not gonna be much of a stage left for them to fight on." Todoroki pointed out, his voice numbed, but the was a small tremor in it that made him self aware of his shaken emotions.

"They're moving so fast…" Uraraka's eyes darted around, trying to follow the blurs of green light that dashed and zipped across the crumbling stage. "I can't keep up with them!"

"Where did this speed and strength come from?" Bakugo sneered his entire body shaking, and eyes wide. "Izumi was fast when I fought her but not this fast."

"I know what you mean…" Todoroki rubbed his ribs, wondering if they'd have merely been bruised if Izuku had shown this strength in their fight, "Midoriya didn't have this much raw power either. They've either been holding back this entire time… or something's snapped."

Izumi bounced and leapt dodging the gust attacks and building up he own momentum. She jumped up her hands raised over her head preparing to come down on Izuku but he caught her wrists pushing his power against hers.

Izumi touched down breathing the hold long enough to clasp hands with her brother. The power built up causing their hair to fly bodies to shake. Izuku wore a smile that was bright and cheeky.

"The hell are you smiling about?" Izumi snarled.

" Sorry I can't help it... You just looks so cool Izumi." Izuku admitted. "It makes me want to fight harder!"

Izumi's face showed surprise and then lit up with a confident smile.

"You too! You look so cool, Izuku." She pressed her forehead to his the two of them sharing identical grins as their surroundings turned chaotic from their rising power. The ground underneath them cracked under the pressure of their battling power, the heat of it rising higher and higher until it was too much and needed release.

Izumi twisted her brother's hands, breaking the hold, and their fists just flew. The pressure released, kicking the wind up and around them in a spiraling tornado. As dust and gravel lifted and covered their bodies behind it, Izumi and Izuku continued to battle at the epicenter completely focused on each other.

On the outside, Midnight stood next to Cementoss her eyes serious and cold. "I was a fool," she told him simply. "There's little more than a minute left, but even if time ran out they won't stop." She brushed at the hair the wind kicked around. "They're determined to give this fight everything they have, and won't rest until a victor is chosen."

"This power…" Cementoss said on a shocked whisper. "There's only one hero I've ever seen who could possibly match the level they're on right now."

"Yes…" Her eyes glanced behind her at the hero in question. "All Might."

The air aorund the twins made it easy for their bodies to be lifted upward, but even in mid air the fighting didn't stop. Hit and counter, block and dodge, It was a blurof power and speed that seemed endless. Izumi made the mistake of going for a grab hold, locking her arms around her brother and squeezing, but he quickly slammed his elbow into her ribs repeatedly to make her let go. Izumi choked and wheezed, her grip breaking as she coughed into her hands, tasting bile in the back of her throat.

This time Izuku grabbed her, and hurled her downward straight at the stage floor. Izumi felt that familiar fear of freefalling. Her instincts took over at that point, thrusting her fist out to catch her fall before she crash landed. The Tornado broke apart from the attack and Izumi bounced and crouched, her legs shaking. The bandage over her eyes came out revealing the pale orb behind it, but it didn't diminish the fury in her face.

Izuku landed hard on the ground, cracking the cement under him and slowly lifting his head and smiling at her.

"We're almost out of time…"

"Good.. then why don't we finish this!" Izumi powered up hair flying as she put everything into one final attack.

"Dad's move huh? Alright then! One final attack! Hold nothing back!" Izuku's pant legs and arms ripped as he let the power surge throughout his entire body.

"Let's do this, Zuku! It's time to show the world who we are!"

Izuku pounced and Izumi mirrored him, and together they screamed out so the whole world could hear them.

"SMASH!"

Their fists met again, but instead of a surprise pop of air, this power outright exploded. Todoroki felt his ears pop as the sound barrier broke and the matching wind nearly knocked him and his classmates up and out of their seats. The Tornado was back, and full of fury and ferocity. Echoing screams of surprise rang out across the stadium as it lashed dangerously up and out. Many had to use their quirks or help others to keep from being lifted away.

Then, nearly as fast as it had appeared, the tornado dispersed, and faded. People shakily got to their feet and into their seats, trying to see through the dust cloud at the center ring.

"W-what the hell was that? Those kids are crazy!" Present mic jerked upright, his normally sleek updo now poking out everywhere around his head.

"That's just what happens when powerful fighters go all out." Aizawa, a bit shaken but not at all surprised by the turn of events, commented.

"And I thought their semifinal matches were impressive, but this… WHAT THE HELL!?"

Midnight coughed and waved dust out of her face as she looked around at the surrounding area. Her eyes went wide and she nearly fainted at seeing the stage demolished but for one single centerpiece which both fighters still stood on.

Thunder clashed above, and rain pattered down. Already shocked audience members stared up at the sky and the sudden gathering of dark clouds that spiralled overhead.

"They're still standing…" one person said in a shaky voice. "How can they still be standing after something like that?"

"Their attacks were so strong that they changed the weather. They're just as strong as All Might!"

"They're exactly like All Might… it's almost as if they're…"

"These ARE his brats…" Endeavor said aloud, scowling down at the two.

Izumi coughed loudly, her breath wheezing out as she tried desperately to breathe. Her fighting arm was broken, her bandages peeling off and blood dripped from her old wounds. The rain dampened her skin and hair, and she shivered suddenly feeling so cold. On top of that she could barely make out what was in front of her. "Shit…"

"Izumi…"

"Don't say it!" She ordered her brother. "The timer hasn't gone off, so don't say let's call it here."

"I'm pretty sure we broke the clock… Izumi come on, I can barely move and you look ready to drop. We gave it our all like we said we would."

"Don't be a coward!" She coughed into her good hand shaking and wheezing. "I'm still standing, and I still got one good arm left and that's more than enough for me."

Izuku sighed… his eyes soft and his will to fight dropping at the sight of his sister struggling to stand. Enough was enough. His head was pounding, his muscles aching, and his spirit was content by what they'd accomplished. He turned to Midnight. "Midnight sensei-"

"Don't you dare!" Izumi jerked forward and gasped for air. She couldn't breathe, and the blurry vision suddenly became non existant. "No… I can't… mnnng!" Her world went dark and she collapsed to the ground just as the timer went off.

"IZUMI IS DOWN!" Present Mic shouted out in thunderous shock. "The three minutes are up! Izuku Midoriya is the winner!"

Izuku sighed and shook his head at his sister. Holding his broken arm he hobbled over to her.

"So stubborn… if you'd just stayed still-" He knelt beside her, turned her over, and his eyes went wide at the sight of her pale face. She'd lost all her color in a manner of seconds, and the sight of it had his heart racing. "Izumi?" He placed a hand over her forehead, she was so cold, and barely breathing. "Izumi! Hey! Wake up!" Tears filled his eyes when she didn't respond. "IZUMI!"

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: I am the queen of cliffhangers… I'm so gonna die for this.. I can feel the daggers in my back already. The next chapter is the finale, but be sure to look for the sequel "He's the Hero," shortly after this is concluded. Also if you like this fic, and haven't already, be sure to check out the Midori series as well!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Conclusion**_


	22. Conclusion

**She's the Man**

 **Chapter 22: Conclusion**

Tetsutetsu had been ecstatic for Izumi since she won her first round fight. He'd driven his classmates nuts by screaming ecstatically during her matches. He even wore one of the headbands from the cavalry battle inside out and wrote "Team Izumi" in big bold letters and little hearts. Still even he hadn't expected the final match between her and her brother to be so intense. The moment it started, his initial excitement turned to full blown awe.

The final attack had done nothing to sway him, he'd stayed on his feet, fully metallic, and stared into the storm.

"Geez, Tetsutetsu, what the hell is with your girlfriend and her brother?" Monoma straightened his clothes out grunting. "Overzealous fools the whole lot of them. Class 1A is filled with power hungry idiots who don't know the meaning of holding back."

"You're just saying that because that Bakugo kid ran all over you." Kendo scolded and shook her hair out of her fair and straightened her bangs. "Then again," Kendo looked up at the stunned Tetsutetsu. "It was the same for you too wasn't it Tetsu? Todoroki just went all out. Both of you annoyed some impressive people."

"They're amazing…" Tetsutetsu whispered and stared up at the sky as it started to rain. "Izumi's way amazing! RAUUUUUGH!" He waved his fists around. "That a girl Izumi! Win! Win… oh…"

"IZUMI IS DOWN!" Present Mic shouted immediately halting his praise and his eyes went back to the center and worry covered his face.

"Oh man…" manly tears spilled down his cheeks. "She was so close." he slumped into his seat his head hanging down.

"There, there Tetsu...hmmm?" Kendo tried to comfort, then her eyes narrowed on the ring as Izuku went to his sister. Her hand suddenly gripped his shoulder tightly, and he looked up just as Izuku started to panic and shake her.

"What's going on?"

 **~in the ring~**

"Izumi! Izumi!" Izuku shook his sister and looked over at Midnight pleadingly. "Sensei!"

Midnight was already rushing over with Cementoss right behind him. The three crowded around her, checking vitals.

"This looks bad…" Uraraka commented holding her heart. Izuku's wild panicked voice had her heart trembling with worry.

"Izumi!" Todoroki was up instantly, he grabbed the rail freezing it and forming a slide that he jumped on and rode down to the stadium grounds. Bakugo was right behind him, ignoring the jarring pain in his shoulder and arm as she took the slide all the way down and sprinted across the field behind Todoroki.

"Her pulse is dropping, and she's barely breathing." Midnight stood up and cracked the whip. "We need recovery girl out here now!"

"What's going on?" Todoroki rushed up and shoved Izuku out of the way holding Izumi up and feeling her. "She's so cold…"

"Fire it up then!" Bakugo order yanking off his back and setting it around her. "We need to keep her warm!" Todoroki pulled off his own shirt and did the same completely bundling Izumi. He then held her against his left side and used it to steam off the damp and heat her body.

"Good idea… Hang in there, Izumi…" He lay his cheek on her hair, his teeth clenched. "Just hang in there."

"Mnnng…" Izumi began to stir and relief flooded the faces around her.

"She's coming around… Oi, Izumi… come on stay with us. ."

"Todo...roki…" she whispered hoarsely, her eyes slowly opening. Though she could only see out of one, both eyes stare up at him, trying to put his face in focus. "I lost… didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's okay, you did great." He stroked her hair and readjusted his hold so she sat up more.

"Izumi…" Izuku came in close again tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Izumi.. .I'm-"

"Baka…" She coughed and wheezed, her vision going blurry again so she blindly lifted a hand and gently shoved it in her brother's face. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. We did what we came to do." Though her voice was weak and raspy it held the sting of temper. She vaguely made out rushing footsteps and her gaze drifted off and focused on the rushing figure of All Might carrying Recovery Girl. "Dad…"

"DAD?!" Todoroki and Bakugo both looked shocked and turned their gazes to Izuku. His face suddenly went blue. He didn't have a single explanation for them… and decided just to keep quiet.

"Izumi! Thank Goodness!" He set the old woman down and she immediately went to work checking her vitals. "Not to worry, Recovery Girl will fix you right up."

"Mmmm…" she smiled softly and her eyes blinked sleepily. "Okay…" she cuddled into Todoroki's warmth and slipped back into sleep. Todoroki began to panic but Recovery Girl held out a hand.

"Easy boy… she'll be fine. I imagine the worst of it is her loss of stamina. The award ceremony will have to wait until she's regained some strength. Same with you young man…" She waved a finger at Izuku. "This time you'll both do as I say and stay in bed til I give the okay." She looked back at Todoroki. "We need to keep her warm so hypothermia doesn't set in…"

"Give her to me…" Endeavor suddenly walked up joining the group.

"Old man? What are you doing here?" Shoto's brows raised in surprise.

"I thought I could be of some assistance, since the rest of the idiots around here are too stunned to do anything." He took Izumi from him his fire roaring and Izumi's face instantly relaxed more at the added heat. She surprised everyone by cuddling in closer, her face sweet and peaceful. "You're not yet used to regulating temperature with your left side. I'll take her to Recovery Girl's office. The rest of you handle this dismal crowd."

 **~Later~**

"All in all it could have been a lot worse." Recovery Girl decided as she finished up with Izuku. She sighed heavily and checked Izumi's IV. "She cracked a rib which is what was resulting in her loss of breath, but that was the worst of it. The rest of her wounds can finish healing once she regains some stamina."

"Thank goodness…" Still Izuku looked down at his hand. Maybe Todoroki was right, he really should call himself the Rib Crusher.

"I warned both of you to not over do it, but you are your father's children. I should have expected as much." She shook her head sighing again.

"Mmm, I'm sorry to be so much trouble." He hung his head guiltily. His head lifted up as the door opened and All Might walked in, shrunken down. "Dad."

"They're holding off on the award ceremony… they're letting the crowd wander around and checking out the other events. They'll postpone to the last possible moment to give you guys plenty of time to heal."

"That's good, I know Izumi won't want to miss it." He smiled and then tensed up as Izumi stirred in bed, her eyes fluttering open.

"Where… Oh!" She jolted up and hissed out a breath wheezing and falling back down. Recovery girl hissed in disapproval.

"Take it easy, child, you're still recovering!"

"The match…" she fidgeted and held her head. Her ribs ached, her head hurt, and the blurry vision was making her nauseous. "I'm fuzzy on the details."

"You collapsed before the timer went off and before I could forfeit. They gave me the win, but you should have just-"

"Shut up, Izuku." She scowled at him and beat her fist into the mattress. "Damn it, I can't believe I lost. This is so frustrating."

"Well on a bright note you've been getting a lot of fan support." All Might commented with a smile. "When Endeavor carried you off the field, the audience-"

"Who did WHAT?!" Izumi's face went red and she was up again, ignoring the pain in her ribs to gawk. "The hell do you mean? Todoroki-kun was-"

"Endeavor came down to help. They had to keep you warm to prevent hypothermia, and Endeavor has better control with the heat then Todoroki-kun." Izuku explained trying to calm her down.

"That asshole…" Izumi clenched her fist, fire raging in her aura again. "He's either gonna hold this over me, or use it to his advantage somehow. I just know it." Probably did it to make himself look good, she thought.

"Take it easy, Izumi…" All Might set his hands on her shoulders and lay her down. "You need to rest so you can accept your award later. Both of you."

"I'm fine!" She insisted. "Aside from the aching pull in my gut I feel fine. It's just a stupid ceremony, they don't have to hold it back on my account." She rubbed her stomach groaning. "I'll rest later, I want to get it over and done with."

"Hmmm…" All Might looked to Recovery Girl who sighed and shook her head.

"Stubborn child… alright, you win Izumi… but on one condition!"

 **~Awards Ceremony~**

She should have kept her damn mouth shut, she realized twitching. As the pedestals rose up, she sat in second place position in a wheelchair, bandaged up and looking like a horror flick mummy.

"This is so humiliating…" Izumi grunted. "Why am I the only one in a wheelchair?"

Izuku stood stiff as a board on the top spot, head and legs bandaged with his right arm in a sling.

"Press is probably having a field day… everyone on the podium has their share of injuries."

"Hey, Deku…"

Izuku tensed and He glanced over to his left where Todoroki and Bakugo shared the third spot. Bakugo looked angry and irritated, while Todoroki looked in deep thought, his face a little sad.

"Y-yeah, K-Kacchan?"

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me All Might was your dad?" His voice was low and dangerous and Izuku went pale knowing the two of them would have it out later.

"Um, well… it's sort of a new development. Izumi and I just found out for ourselves not that long ago,"

"Tch… Figures…" Bakugo sneered and stuffed his good hand in his pants. "Be prepared to face the consequences later."

"Y-Yes."

"Shut up, Bakugo." Izumi glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"Say that again you little-" Bakugo moved to jump podiums but Todoroki snagged him from the back of his shirt.

"Save it for later, you're on camera remember?" He said calmly. Still he glanced over at Izumi, their eyes meeting, faces blushing and eyes quickly averting.

"Now for the presentation of the medals, its of course going to be this guy!"

"HAHAHAHA!" All Might stood atop the stadium laughing in his signature style and getting the audience pumped.

"Always the show off." Izumi sighed but smiled a bit. He and Midnight approached the podium. He lifted a bronze medal and placed it over Todoroki.

"Young Todoroki… congratulations. It was a close fight."

"No… It wasn't." Todoroki told him. "I thought I was prepared to take Midoriya on, but he completely blindsided me. There's still so much I need to learn… and-" he glanced over at Izumi and Izuku. "There are some things I need to settle inside myself."

"Mmm, I'm sure you will come to some answers. I won't ask about the details." He gave him a hug, patting his back and whispered. "On a personal note, I want to thank you for tending to Izumi. It's deeply appreciated."

Todoroki said nothing, instead he only nodded. All Might turned to Bakugo who was more than resistant to receive the bronze medal.

"I don't want that piece of garbage! Damn it I said no! Get it away from me!" He grunted as All Might shoved it on him. He twitched and grabbed it threatening to tear it off, but instead bit the medal between his teeth sneering at the flashing cameras. "This is so stupid."

Izumi snorted out a laugh at Bakugo and then looked up. She moved to stand but All Might held out a hand shaking his head.

"Now now, young lady. Doctor's orders…" He took the silver medal and set it around her neck. "Izumi, my girl. I'm so proud of you. You gave your brother a run for his money… but you must learn that there is a time to push through adversity, and a time when you have to accept defeat. You never want to put yourself and others at risk by being stubborn."

"I know…" Izumi hung her head and lifted the medal up to admire it. "It's just… I was so frustrated. All of our lives people have put Izuku and I down. This was our one chance to prove ourselves… to make people believe in us. We've never had that before."

"That's where you're wrong…" He knelt down and brought her in for a hug. "Inko and I have always believed in you and your brother… not to mention your grandpa Torino. We all knew that one day you and your brother would become something great, whether it be heroes or whatever career path you chose. We continue to believe it."

Izumi's eyes watered and she lay her head on his shoulder sniffling. "Thanks… Dad."

He ruffled her hair and pulled back. Finally he stepped in front of his son.

"Izuku Midoriya…" he sniffed, emotional from Izumi's tears and for this pivotal moment. "Words fail me." He takes up the gold medal. "First place, you've earned it." He put it around his neck. Izuku stood, shaking from nerves, excitement, and didn't know how to react. "Be proud of yourself. I know I am."

"Thank You, All Might." Izuku's eyes watered. He was completely overwhelmed by emotion and had to grip the medal tightly in hand to prove to himself it was real. "Do I... Do I really deserve it though?"

"Yes, you've fought hard, overcame many obstacles, and stayed true to yourself the whole way. You've earned your place here…" He turned to the side stretching a hand out toward the crowd. Izuku looked out at the other students, cheers ringing out for him, and he knew All Might didn't just mean his first place win. He earned his place here at U.A.

The tears fell down in big heavy drops and he sniffed and choked on a laughing sob. He turned to his father and jumped into his arms hugging him tight.

"I did it!"

All Might laughed at the sudden excitement and pat his son's back tears in his own eyes.

"Yes, that you did!"

Izumi looked up at the two, her heart warming at the sight. Not wanting to be left out of the family moment she stood up and kicked the chair away. Ignoring the pull of her rib Izumi leapt up landing on All Might's back causing the three of them to stumble and fall over in a pile. Despite aches and pains the three of them cuddled together laughing, the press firing off cameras left and right.

"Bunch of weirdos…" Bakugo grunted with the medal still between his teeth.

Todoroki watched the moment, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

"Ah, that they are… a family of weirdos."

All Might stood up, hoisting Izumi and Izuku on either shoulder so they rose above the crowd. The entire stadium was in an uproar of applause and cheers. Izumi and Izuku looked to each other sharing wide grins. Izumi held out her hand to her brother.

"Don't get used to the top spot… Next year I'll be taking that gold." Izumi declared with a smirk.

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." He answered her back, and slapped his palm against hers, gripping their hands together in a crowning moment.

 _ **~After the Festival~**_

While her brother attended homeroom to round things up with the class, Izumi did as she promised and returned to the infirmary to rest. Her silver medal still hung around her neck and she admired it with a long painful sigh. Second place wasn't bad she supposed… but she couldn't help but feel disappointed in herself.

"I wonder what would have happened if we were both healthy and given free range to fight…" Sould she still have lost? Or would she have come out on top?

The door opened and she blinked in wide eyed surprise at who strolled in.

"Endeavor?"

"How are you feeling?" He walked up to her bedside. Though she frowned at him, Izumi couldn't work up the energy to spite him.

"Better, I suppose.… All Might told me you helped keep me warm and carried me off the field." She hung her head."I'm grateful."

"You're welcome .. But don't you mean your father?"

Izumi's back went up and she gripped her blankets tighter. She didn't know whether to confirm or deny...and just said the hell with it.

"If you knew about that, then why did you help me? Don't you hate my father?"

"My son is fond of you, as a hero and as his father I felt it was necessary to do what I could to help."

"Since when have you cared about him?" Her eyes narrowed. Maybe she could work up the energy to spite.

"Excuse me?" Endeavor asked on a raised brow. Izumi let out a frustrated sigh and lay back against the pillows of her bed.

"Never Mind… it's your business, not mine." she turned her head in his direction. "So, what do you want?"

"Hmmm you've a temper, but I don't mind that." He crossed his arms. "I don't expect Shoto to accept, though it would be in his best interest, but I'm more than certain he'll give it some thought at least after his battle with your brother."

"Accept what?"

"Internship requests. As part of your learning experience, the heroes who watched your performances today put in requests for certain students they find potential in. For those that don't get them, U.A provides a list of approved heroes to choose from." He explained.

"You put in a request for your own son?" She slowly sat up. "Wouldn't he benefit more by learning from someone else? You've spent his entire life training him already."

"Perhaps, but I am the #2 hero. I feel it would be to Shoto's best interest to see what I do, as well as your own."

"My best interest?" Izumi raised a brow.

"Yes, I've also put in a request for you." He admitted and had Izumi staring as if he'd hit her over the head.

"Me?!" She blinked and gripped the blankets in her lap. Her gaze went sharp and suspicious. "Why the hell would you-"

"That, right there…" He pointed at her face grinning. "That fire you possess. I prefer young heroes with grit, and it's what I always look for in my interns. You've ambition, guts, determination, and it is what will separate you from the rest of your classmates, particularly your brother."

"I'm flattered," she said coolly and had him grinning wider.

"No you're not…" he smirked pointing at her. "What you are is pissed off." When she merely grunted in response he crossed his arms again and went on. "You don't like it, but you should take what I've said into consideration. You were bested by your brother this time, but I can promise you, stick with me and you won't lose to him again."

"That's coming from the forever #2." Izumi retorted.

"No, that's coming from the man who's as stubborn as you are. We have a lot in common young Izumi, and you may not like it… but I'm the best mentor for you. Today proved that your brother is destined to one day follow in his father's footsteps… and where will you be when that day comes and you're left in his shadow?"

Izumi scowled at him… and hated to admit that he was right. Izuku was the most like their father, and if the last two weeks of training had proved anything it was that sooner or later despite being as close as they are, they were bound to be separated and ranked. She'd already admitted to Todoroki that Izuku was the better twin, now it was time to admit that to herself. She needed a broader perspective of how the hero world worked, and Endeavor could give her that.

"I'll think about it…"

 **~Meanwhile~**

Aizawa had finished his post festival lecture and left the students to mingle and reflect on their performances. Izuku did his best to collect his things, and jolted when he felt Bakugo's hand on his good shoulder.

"Come with me." He ordered and took his good hand pulling him out the door.

"Wha? Kacchan?" He stumbled behind him. They walked for a good while, finding a quiet secluded hallway to talk. Bakugo then shoved him up on the wall and glared. "Now, explain!"

"Eh?"

"You couldn't explain before because of all the fucking paparazzi and attention, so here we are, quiet, and away from prying ears and eyes. Why the hell didn't you tell me about All Might?"

"I'm sorry, Kacchan…" Izuku bowed his head and gripped his medal to keep his hands from shaking. "I should have told you the moment I found out but… Things are complicated."

"How are they complicated? You're supposed to be in love with me, we're in a fucking relationship. Why can't you be honest with the person you're-"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Izuku suddenly shouted and had Bakugo jerking back and gritting his teeth.

"Say what?"

"Our grandfather… Grandpa Torino… he's in the hospital because villains who are after my dad attacked him for information about us. Now that our location is out in the open, they might try and attack us, or use those we love against us. I didn't want to tell you, because I worried they might torture you for information like they did him."

Bakugo clenched his good fist at his side and grit his teeth.

"You think me not knowing anything is gonna stop them? If anything it just puts others at risk." He lifted his head and snagged Izuku by the front of his shirt. "I won't have you looking down on me. I'm stronger than you think, and I can damn well take care of myself. I don't need to use you as a fucking shield!"

"That's not what I-"

"Trust!" Bakugo slammed him back again making him wince, and then gasped when Bakugo's mouth crushed on his, their bodies molding tightly. His shaky grip turned tender, and he stroked his face running a thumb over the bandage on Izuku's cheek. "Trust that I can take care of myself. Trust that I can guard any secret you hold to the grave. If you can't give me that… then what the hell are we doing together?"

Izuku teared up and his breath mixed with Bakugo's. Unable to help himself he stole another kiss his hands gripping onto him for dear life.

"I understand… from now on... I trust you, Kacchan."

"Good… now stop crying…" Bakugo held Izuku to his chest stroking his hair as he continued to whimper. "You damn nerd."

 **~The Next Day: Hospital~**

"When do you think you'll get released?" Izuku asked Gran Torino packing up the cards they'd used to play rummy.

"With any luck I'll be out of here by tomorrow." He said grumpily. "You'd think they'd have pity on an old man and send him home to his own bed."

He smiled and looked to Izumi who stood quietly at the window looking out at the people around them.

"Well when you do Izumi and I will come stay the night with you. We've a couple days off from school, so we can get you settled back in at home."

"Now that the world knows who you are, I won't get a moment's peace if I'm seen walking around with you. You two should spend your days off doing teenager things… you've friends now don't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Stop worrying about this old coot and worry more about yourselves!" he pointed an accusing finger. "You two are no longer safe. After that final fight you two practically screamed to the world that you're All Might's kids and there's already talk of it in the press." He motioned to the morning's newspaper with the three of them plastered together. "Whoever attacked me now knows where you are. Be on your guard."

"Let them come…" Izumi said suddenly her eyes hard and cold. She turned and faced the two. "That was the whole point of us participating in the first place. We let the world know who we are… now it's time to prepare for the backlash. I'm more than ready for it."

"Don't you think you should wait until your wounds are fully healed?" Izuku laughed a bit scratching his cheek at his sister's bold worlds.

"Humph…" She walked out the door closing it tightly behind her. Izuku sighed and looked down at Gran Torino.

"Don't mind her, she's been in a bad mood since the tournament."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Gran torino said sarcastically and grinned. "She seemed so cheerful."

 **~Izumi~**

She had too much to think about, Izumi decided scowling as she wandered the hospital. Endeavor's offer was lodged in her brain, the press was having a field day with all that went on at the festival, and Iida wasn't answering her texts or phone calls making her fear the worst. On top of that there was a group of villains looking to take her and her brother out. She felt so frustrated and frightened it was making her irritable.

"Life as a hero is not easy… you knew this." She told herself and sighed. She looked around as her feet continued to move. She had no idea where she was going, only that she needed to walk, needed to clear these bad thoughts away.

It was by chance that she caught a glimpse of a familiar face… his dual colored hair easy to spot in the crowd. She halted her steps and quickly followed him to the psych ward. When he finally stopped her heart broke for him.

Todoroki stood outside his mother's hospital room. He lifted his hand to the door handle several times, but just couldn't work up the courage to open it. He took a deep calming breath, and jumped when Izumi spoke his name.

"Todoroki-kun…"

"Izumi…" He held his heart and turned to face her. Why was it she always appeared when he needed someone? "What are you doing here?"

"This is the hospital my grandfather was admitted to." She looked up at the sign on the door. "I didn't realize it was where your mother was as well."

"Yeah…" He swallowed hard, and clenched his shirt over his heart. "Listen I-"

"She must be lonely," Izumi said softly and turned sweet warm eyes up to him. "Now that I know where she is… maybe I'll come visit too." She closed the distance and stroked the left side of his face. "You're busy so I won't keep you."

"Izumi…" He touched her hand. "I don't know if I-"

"She's waiting for you…" Izumi said quickly and slowly slid her hand down from his face. "You shouldn't make her wait anymore." She turned around… but paused when Todoroki grabbed her hand.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She looked over her shoulder smiling at him.

"For knocking me down a peg."

"Hehe," she laughed grinning now. "You're welcome. See you at school?"

"Mmmm…" He slowly released her hand. "See you." He watched her walk away before turning back to his mother's door, and opening it. He walked in, and gently closed the door behind him. He felt his heart pounding hard as he saw the sad woman staring out the window. "Hello, Mom."

Mrs. Todoroki slowly turned to face her son. They shared a long appreciative look at each other, before her lips slowly curved into the gentle smile he remembered from his childhood. Wiping a tear from her eye she spoke to him for the first time in ten years.

"Shoto… I've been waiting for you."

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **~Ask Briry~**_

 _ **Briry: Yay! I wasn't sure if I would have this finished today but I was on a roll… Now I've got to finish the first chapter of the sequel before you all start to riot on me.**_

 _ **~Last Questions!~**_

 _ **Does Bakugo still have feelings for Izumi?**_

 _ **-Yes, but as noted in the previous chapter, it's the lingering feelings from his long time crush. Deku has been slowly filling the void and becoming more essential to his life.**_

 _ **Is Bakugo going to be Todoroki's love Rival or is it still Tetsutetsu?**_

 _ **-It's still Tetsutetsu. Bakugo will have some moments because of the explosive personalities, and history, but the main pairing is Todoroki/Izumi with Tetsutetsu there for gameplay. I only hinted Tetsutetsu's crush in this fic, but it'll play a larger role in the next fic now that Izumi's a more active student at U.A.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and we will continue the story with "He's the Hero" which will be released soon.**_


End file.
